White Flames
by Midnightwolf89
Summary: Hikari Himura is a kunoichi who will do anything to avenge her mother's death but first she must figure out the secrets from the past and survive her Clan's curse. Can her team help her or is she alone? Will she accept help?
1. Like Him, Like Her

AN: My friends told me that I should make Hikari blind again and so did some other people. Anyway, this one is a mix of the first and second one and I am not changing it so don't review saying you liked the first or second one is better. My God I am getting tired of it. So READ & REVIEW!

IMPORTANT: Hikari's bloodline limit is not the ability to talk to animals but she still can because of the demon inside her can. Her bloodline limit will be explained more in later chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter One: Like Him, Like Her**

_

* * *

The Himura Clan._

_Powerful,_

_Loyal,_

_Courageous, _

_And cursed._

_Each member of the Himura clan has the burden of having a powerful demon sealed within his or her body._

_The demon's power grows until it is able to take control of the body and destroy the soul of its host._

_Over the years the Himura clan had tried to keep the demons from taking over but one by one the clan fell into ruin. _

_When a demon took over the body the other members of the clan or the ANBU were forced to kill the demon who looked like their comrade._

_But while there is life there is always hope and that is true even for the Himura clan. For when only one Himura was left she became pregnant and had a child with the curse._

_So it begins with this child._

_Hikari Himura._

* * *

Wind howled through the trees, clouds hung over the village Hidden in the Leaves. It was late and only a few were still up and roaming. A figure hid in the shadows, checking if the coast was clear before jumping up to a window of the building close by. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes sat at a table with a crystal ball in front of him, watching over the village as a Hokage should. 

"Am I disturbing you, Lord Hokage?" the intruder asked softly.

Yondaime's head shot up immediately taking in the sight of a beautiful white haired woman around the age of sixteen looking at him with her moss green eyes. The albino girl stepped closer to where he sat but stopped once she was within three feet of him.

"Naomi." Yondaime breathed, standing up and approaching her.

"Are you busy?"

"No. . .I'm never too busy for you." Yondaime said, running his fingers down her cheek before hooking his finger under her chin and tilting it up so he could see her face better.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Naomi said reluctantly.

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Naomi stammered, watching a look of surprise cross the young man's face.

Silence enveloped the two for a few minutes before the older one of the two smiled happily and hugged the surprised woman tightly. "That's great, Naomi."

"It is?"

"Yes, the village will be thrilled. We'll have to move our wedding date up a little most likely but that isn't important. You'll be a mother and . . . wow, I'm a father. This is excellent news!"

"Oh . . . right. This is great." Naomi said, trying not to sound too upset.

"Naomi, what's the matter? I would think you would be happy. You are helping to rebuild your clan. You're going to be a mother."

"Yeah, I know but . . . I guess I was just nervous on how you would take this and shocked that you are taking it so well."

"Naomi, you should know that you never have to be afraid to talk to me and I am thrilled that we are having a baby together. How far along are you?"

"I'm still only in my first trimester." Naomi said tiredly.

"You sound exhausted. Why don't we pick up this conversation in the morning? You should get some rest, it's late and it's not good for the baby to be skipping out on sleep." The Hokage instructed her.

Naomi didn't argue like she would normally do but trudged to the window which she had entered and left her husband-to-be without saying goodbye or good night. Yondaime shrugged the woman's strange behavior off as hormones and sat back down with a smile plastered on his face, no longer focused enough to look through the crystal ball.

Naomi wrapped her arms about her stomach as she headed down the street, a nauseous feeling coming over her again. She was unsure whether it was because of her pregnancy or the fact that she had just led her Husband-to-be to think that the child growing inside her was his. Tears welled in her eyes, knowing that by the end of tomorrow the whole village would know that she was pregnant and they would all think it was the daughter of the man she was arranged to marry. She had tried to love him as more than a friend but no matter how she tried she could not see him as he saw her. She had even gone so far as to sleep with him in hopes that her feeling for him would change but it only confirmed her suspicions that she did not love the Fourth Hokage. She was in love with someone else, who still had no idea that she was pregnant with his child and he would never find out if she had her way.

'I am so sorry. I have brought this upon myself. I only hope that my fiancé can forgive me. I hope that my love will also forgive me. Forgive me Love. I hope you know that what I am about to do to you will hurt me more than it will hurt you.' Naomi thought as she pulled a letter out of her pocket and headed to her true love's home to leave it for him to find and read in the morning.

* * *

Naomi Himura stopped outside the entrance to the village Hidden in the Waterfall waiting patiently for her daughter to come out. Staring up at the pinkish sky, she let her thoughts wander back to the days when she lived in the village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been a few years since she had been there and she was sure everyone thought that she was dead. 

She had left right before the fox demon had attacked because she had to protect her daughter who might die if the demon got too close to her. The demons inside their bodies could sense other demons and when they did they would try more then ever to take control of the body. She was fine since she had spent years training her body to retaliate against the white tiger demon inside her.

"I'm ready Mommy." a voice said cheerfully as a six year old girl came out from the waterfall and ran up to Naomi.

"Follow me Hikari." Naomi said calmly before walking in to the forest. After thirty minutes of walking deeper into the forest, Naomi stopped in a clearing and motioned Hikari to sit down on the ground.

"I have brought you here to train. This training will be different from your other training. It will be difficult and you will need to work very hard. This training focuses on keeping the demon within you in check. The first thing I want you to do is come here and focus as much chakra as possible in your hands." Naomi commanded and watched as her daughter stood before her and did as she was told.

Naomi focused her own chakra into her hands and then placed her hands around her daughter's. Slowly she pulled almost all of her daughter's chakra out of her. Hikari swayed slightly as her mother drew back and weakly knelt on the ground looking up at her mother with her grey eyes.

"You have only a small amount of chakra in your body left. I took out enough for you not to be able to get back home. The demon within you will feel that you are weak and will try and take over. You will spend the next few days fighting off the demon until you are strong enough to walk back home. Remember that food and water will help your strength return. You will have to do your best to find a way to get these things while fighting off the demon." Naomi said before turning to leave.

"How?" the girl asked weakly.

"Figure it out. You are quite intelligent and observant. You are so much like him." Naomi whispered before walking away leaving her daughter alone and in pain.

Hikari crawled to the base of a tree and breathed in sharply feeling the demon trying to take control of her body.

'I can do this. I can't let it win. I need to control the demon within me.' Hikari thought as she curled up into a ball and used all her strength to keep the demon at bay.

* * *

Hikari screamed out in pain for the hundredth time as the demon pushed at her now wavering strength. It had been around midday when her strength started to fail and pain surged through her entire body. Breathing in sharply, Hikari knew that if she didn't get any food or water soon the demon would break her. Staring out into the darkness she tried to remember when the sun had set and night had fallen over the forest. 

'Okay let's think. I need to figure this out. I can barely move and I am no where near anything edible that will help my strength return. Umm, so I do what exact? Why did mommy have to leave me here? What if I die? Would she care? She never has shown that she cared about me much. What if this is just some way to get rid of me so that I wouldn't be a burden to her anymore?' Tears started to stream down Hikari's face at the thought that her own mother didn't care about her.

Suddenly a twig snapped making Hikari look up and around her trying to find the source in the dark. A bush in front of her moved and then a small squirrel came out carrying a nut. It stared at Hikari for a second before running up a tree with it's nut.

'A squirrel? Wait that's it! Everyone in the Himura clan can speak to animals because of the demons sealed inside us can. Usually those of the Himura clan don't' learn to talk to animals telepathically until after they have learned to tap into their demon's power without it taking them over completely. I could call something to me and have it get me some food but I haven't learned to call animals telepathically yet. I guess I will have to try verbally like mom told to me do in training.' Hikari smiled weakly but winced in pain the next second as pain ripped through her body.

'Here goes nothing. . . '

"Hello? Can someone hear me? I was wondering if I could get some help." Hikari called out sheepishly.

/What do you need? Tell me your name too, child./ a voice whispered into Hikari's mind.

"My name is Hikari. I need food and water. Please help me!"

Nothing answered and Hikari sat curled up in a ball waiting for something to respond to her plea. It wasn't until five minutes later that a bush near Hikari rustled before a large grey wolf came out with a rabbit in mouth. The wolf's golden eyes stared into her pewter ones and Hikari involuntarily shivered.

/Climb onto my back./ the wolf commanded Hikari, who decided it was best to listen.

The wolf carried her to a cave where other wolves lay and stared at Hikari with their piercing gold eyes. The wolf gently placed Hikari down by a small pool of water which looked like it had formed from the cracks in the ceiling of the cave above it. Hikari cupped her small hands and drank the cool water while the wolves pushed dried leaves together to make a bed for the girl by the pool of water. Hikari felt a wolf lift her by the back of her shirt and drop her down on the pile of leaves. The wolf that brought her here dropped the rabbit in it's mouth on to Hikari's lap.

/Eat./ the wolf commanded.

Hikari grimaced at the sight of the mangled rabbit and felt like crying.

/Don't cry for it. Everything must eventually die. It's death fulfills a purpose. It dies and you live. That is how life works. There will always be death in life's cycle. You must learn to not let it affect you because if you never let the death go then you will end up miserable for the rest of your life. You should eat it if you want to live./ the wolf said as he noticed the look on Hikari's face at the sight of the rabbit.

Hikari looked up at the wolves who were all watching her and then felt the presence of the demon which would soon surface if she couldn't hold it back.

'The wolf is right. I need to eat this and stop crying. I can't prevent death. At least this rabbit died with purpose. If I die it will be for a purpose not because I am too weak. I won't be a burden to my mother anymore. I will make her proud of me. I won't die here.' Hikari thought as she ripped the rabbit open and started to eat.

* * *

Hikari stood before her mother's grave holding back her tears as everyone in the village Hidden in the Waterfall walked past her and placed flowers on her grave. 

It had been two months since she had been left in the woods with little chakra to try and fight the demon back. Her mother had been proud when she had reappeared two days later with the wolf that had found her at her side. The wolf gave her one of his pups to protect her. The one year old almost fully grown wolf was named Silver Fang but was called Fang for short. Even if he was only a one year old wolf he was large to Hikari and seemed able to protect her. Naomi performed a ritual with Fang that same day making him a Himura guardian ,which was an animal that gained special abilities and would stay at the side of the member of the Himura clan they were bound too. In this case it was Hikari.

Naomi didn't die from the demon or any illness but was killed by a ninja named Orochimaru. Hikari and Fang had been with Naomi when Orochimaru had appeared and they too were left with reminders of the battle that occurred that day.

* * *

He had appeared suddenly but it seemed that Naomi had known he was there. She told Hikari and Fang to go home and walked over to him were she started to talk to him looking very ticked off. Hikari ,who was practicing water walking at the time, had to swim back to shore after falling into the water for the 50th time that day. By the time she had gotten to the shore a fight was already occurring and before she knew what happened her mother fell to her knees. Blood poured out of her chest where a kunai had struck her. Naomi coughed up blood and looked towards Hikari. 

"Hikari, run!" Naomi cried out but Orochimaru was already standing in front of her.

"Well look who we have here. Naomi has gone and gotten herself pregnant. A Himura would be both helpful and destructive in my plans. I could use you in the future, but I can't have you becoming to strong or else you could become a problem. What shall I do with you?" Orochimaru said thoughtfully but his attention was diverted from Hikari to Fang who was now in his fighting form.

Silver Fang's fighting form made him appear the size of a bear yet leaner. He had sharper and longer claws and teeth that gave him a similar appearance to that of a saber tooth tiger. He howled in fury and lunged at Orochimaru ,who concentrated on fighting off the wolf. Hikari ran to her mother's side who now lay face down, barely breathing.

"Mommy?" Hikari asked timidly as she turned her mother over so she could see her mother's face.

"Hikari, you have to go. If you stay you will be killed and if you die so does all hopes of reviving the Himura clan. Listen I need you to go to the village Hidden in the Leaf in the Fire country. You will be protected there better than here. Understand?" Naomi said in barely a whisper.

"What about you, mommy? You are coming with me, aren't you?" Hikari asked as she cried at the sight of her wound.

"No, now run." Naomi said sharply pushing the girl away from her.

Hikari gave a small whimper but turned to run when she saw Fang get slashed in the eye by a kunai. Hikari covered her eyes at the sight of the battered wolf and the ninja fighting. The next moment she heard a crash and heard Fang whimper in pain. Hikari opened her eyes and saw Fang laying underneath a tree and Orochimaru standing victoriously. Hikari wanted badly to run to Fang's side but felt her body go numb as Orochimaru fixed his sights on her and walked toward the Himura girl slowly.

"Now that the wolf is taken care of I can decide your fate, young one. What is your name? How old are you?" Orochimaru asked as his snakelike eyes bore into Hikari's grey ones.

"H-H-Hikari. . . s-s-s-six." Hikari stuttered.

"I see. You are all alone now Hikari. Your mother is dead and it won't be long before that wolf is too. Why don't you join me and you will gain power you have never dreamed of. . . more than enough power to rid yourself of the demon inside you. . .do you want to come with me?" Orochimaru asked the girl as if the fights a moment ago had not happened.

Rage filled Hikari and her usual calmness disappeared upon hearing Orochimaru's offer. "Y-y-you actually are asking me that? Are you for real? I will never join you! If anything I will be the one that will BRING YOU DOWN" Hikari screamed.

"Fine if that is your decision. . ." Orochimaru trailed off before he disappeared from view.

Hikari looked around in confusion. 'Where did he go?'

"Then I will have to make sure you are not a threat in the future when I will require your abilities." Orochimaru hissed into her ear from behind her.

Before Hikari could do anything her vision started to blur. "What. . . How. . .Who. . .?" Hikari mumbled as she rubbed her eyes to try and see clearly.

"I am Orochimaru and I will be the one to destroy Konoha. Your other questions will be answered in time. Just know that we will meet again and when we do you will help me destroy Konoha. Goodbye Miss Hikari Himura." Orochimaru said calmly.

* * *

After that everything went black and for Hikari it still was. Orochimaru had left scars on Fang but they were nothing compared to what he did to Hikari. Not only did he steal the life of Hikari's only known family, he also took her vision from her. Now she stood before her mother's grave with no ability to see and all the villagers' pity. She was alone and no one could return her eyesight. 

/Hikari. I know you want to be strong but it would be best to let it all out./ Fang spoke within the girl's mind, for the first time actually acting serious.

"No, I am fine. I am strong. I will survive." Hikari murmured as she dropped a rose on her mom's grave and walked away with Fang at her side.

/If you are sure. . . Now what? I don't think it is a good idea if you are alone. You need a human companion./

"We are going to Konoha." Hikari said softly.

/Why? I thought we would stay here, it's our home./

"Because that is where I must go. Mother said so." Hikari answered as she walked into her home and started packing her things.

Fang noted that Hikari had said mother instead of mommy but did not say anything. Fang sighed but helped pack since Hikari was having problems trying to find the things she wanted to take. By nightfall Hikari was walking along side Fang who was in his fight form so he could carry the bags that Hikari had packed.

'I am going to become strong. I will not let this disability stop me from becoming strong and making sure Orochimaru pays for what he did to my mother.' Hikari vowed in her mind.

* * *

Rye Hyuuga walked slowly towards the village Hidden in the Leaf. He had been on a solo mission in the earth country and was now returning to his home for a well deserved rest. As he spotted the gates of Konoha in the distance, a small girl curled up on the side of the road caught his attention. She had a extremely large wolf asleep at her side with bags on his back and a blue bandanna around his neck. Rye walked up to the girl but remained alert in case of a trap. He reached down and gently shook the girl who woke with a start. Rye looked into the girl's dulled stormy eyes as she looked around in confusion. 

"What do you want?" the girl asked a bit unnerved.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. It's not safe to sleep outside without any adult supervision. What's your name? Where are you from?" Rye asked trying to calm the frantic girl.

"I don't need to be watched." the girl pouted. "I have Fang and I can take down anything that is a threat to me. Tell me who you are first!" the girl demanded.

Rye smiled in amusement at the girl's attempt to sound tough. "Fair enough. My name is Rye Hyuuga. Your turn."

The girl tensed at the name and she asked meekly. "Your a Hyuuga. Do you know Risa Hyuuga?"

"Yes, that would be my aunt. I'm afraid to say that she has past away a year ago though." Rye answered slightly confused at how the child knew his aunt.

"My mother use to tell me stories about how she and Risa went on missions together and were best friends." the girl said softly.

"Who is your mother? What is your name?" Rye asked quickly.

"My mother is Naomi Himura and I am Hikari Himura. I came from the village Hidden in the Waterfall." Hikari answered softly.

"Where is your mother Hikari?"

"She was killed by a ninja. By the same ninja who gave Fang his scars and. . .took away my eyesight. His name is Orochimaru." Hikari said calmly as she looked in the direction Rye was in." My mother told me that she grew up in Konoha. I was trying to get there." Hikari added.

"I'll get you there." Rye said before he lifted her up into his arms and noticed that the wolf ,Fang, was standing ready to follow.

* * *

Sarutobi walked out of the hospital room of Hikari, the last of the albino clan known as the Himura clan. Walking towards the hospital lobby he sighed wearily, recalling the conversation he had just had with the child of Naomi. 

"_Hello Hikari. I am the third Hokage. Rye tells me that you are the daughter of Naomi Himura." Sarutobi greeted the six year old as he entered the hospital room._

"_Yes, sir." Hikari confirmed the information, playing with the ends of the bed sheet._

"_And your mother has recently passed away. I am sorry for your loss." Sarutobi offered his condolences. _

"_She would still be alive if it weren't for Orochimaru! He ruined my life. He took my mother from me, he hurt Silver Fang, and he took my eyesight from me!" Hikari exclaimed, furiously._

_Sarutobi sat down by the bed and stared into Hikari's clouded grey eyes. Hikari shifted uncomfortably and drew her attention to the medic ninja who was checking her for internal damage to any other part of her body._

_The medic finished up and looked towards the Hokage with a grim expression, "Lord Hokage, there is no internal damage other than to the eyes, none of us can figure out how to fix her eyes. We have tried everything but I fear that she will remain blind for the rest of her life. We might be able to work on her eyes over the years but I doubt we will ever be able to fully fix her eyes."_

_Sarutobi nodded gravely to the medic and was about to dismiss him when Hikari spoke up, "When can I begin training?"_

"_Training?" _

"_To become a ninja. My mom was training me and I want to continue that."_

_The medic scoffed, "You can't become a ninja, you're blind! You would never get through a mission let alone through the ninja academy."_

_Hikari surprisingly remained calm, "Yes, I will. I can work past this. I just need to adjust. I will become a ninja though and one of the best ones at that." _

_Sarutobi chuckled, "I agree with Hikari, I believe she will become an excellent ninja. Until you enter the academy, I am sure you could learn to get around without your eyesight."_

_Rye who had been standing in the corner quietly the whole time cleared his throat to get their attention, "Lord Hokage, I know that the Himura clan has a compound considering it is next door to the Hyuuga compound but I think it would best if Hikari didn't live alone. I also know that since she has no family left she should probably be sent to the orphanage but I was just thinking that maybe she should live somewhere where she can be well taken care of considering her ,um condition. So maybe she should stay in the Hyuuga branch house, I could take care of her. I know that's what aunt Risa would have wanted."_

_Sarutobi smiled, "I agree with you, Rye. I will discuss this with Hiashi tomorrow let him know of this arrangement. Of course she won't be marked like the rest of those in the branch house considering she isn't a Hyuuga. I am sure you will take good care of her. Now I believe I will be going. Goodnight Hikari. I will speak with you again tomorrow."_

"_Goodnight Lord Hokage." Hikari replied, distractedly._

'A very interesting girl but then again she did come from some interesting parents. A shame that she doesn't know who her real father but Naomi wanted it this way. I suppose with everyone thinking she is Yondaime's she will have a more acclaimed life, I wonder how this shall change her and Konoha.' Sarutobi thought.

"Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi smiled wearily as Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi walked towards him. "Good evening."

"Lord Hokage, what brings you to the hospital? Is there something wrong?" Asuma asked, cigarette hanging from his lips as usual.

"Rye Hyuuga found a child beyond the gates and brought her in. I found it very important that I speak with the young lady considering her past situation."

"A child wandering the wilderness alone? Oh what a horrible incident for a youth to go through!" Gai exclaimed.

"Was there anything special about this child?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Gai's cry.

"Yes, she is Hikari Himura, daughter of one of Konoha's most famous medics and jounin, Naomi Himura."

"Naomi's daughter? Is Naomi here then?" Asuma asked after a few moments of shocked silence from the three jounin.

"No, I am afraid to say that Naomi was killed by Orochimaru, who also badly scared Hikari's wolf guardian and took away Hikari's eyesight with a forbidden jutsu that we have yet to find a cure for." Sarutobi said to Naomi's old friends.

"What happens to Naomi's child?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Rye Hyuuga has volunteered to take the child, he said it is what his aunt would have done. I believe Naomi would want that as well. It is a sad day to discover one of our most loved kunoichi has been killed. I would like you three to check the surrounding area for any signs of Orochimaru though, he may have followed her here."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The three jounin said, bowing.

'Hikari is a very interesting girl indeed. She is so much like her mother and yet like her father as well. She will make her parents very proud.'


	2. Afterglow

AN: I don't own Naruto or Afterglow by Vanessa Carlton. PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Afterglow**

_

* * *

Once upon a time there were many demons that roamed the lands and soared in the skies. These demons reeked havoc upon the human race. Many humans hated them even though a longer time before the demons were the ones that started the clans that today have blood traits._

_The end of the demons started with the death of the most beautiful woman in all the ninja clans. Her husband found her dead body in their home with a powerful demon standing over her, drenched in her blood. The man went mad at the sight of his wife's body and attacked the demon. The demon escaped with a fatal wound and oddly enough took the woman's body with him._

_Neither the demon's body nor the woman's body were ever found._

_Her death enraged her clan, who to get revenge killed all the most powerful demons there were one at a time._

_The dying demons wanted revenge for their own deaths so they cursed the woman's enraged clan. Now whenever a child is born from that clan they have a demon spirit bound to them that slowly becomes more and more powerful with time to the point where they take over the body and kill anyone in sight._

_This cursed clan is the Himura clan._

_The cycle of demons is random and it is difficult to determine what demon is within a child until they are old enough to show signs of what bloodline they have other than their own. For those that bear the first demon killed, the one that was known to have killed the beautiful woman, never lives past the age of sixteen. This dreaded demon is. . ._

* * *

Thirteen year old Hikari Himura slammed the old book shut and groaned in exasperation. Standing up and putting away the book, she pouted and turned to see her pet wolf lounging about in a sunny spot underneath the window. 

"Another book with the last page torn out just when they are about to say who the first demon killed was . . . Silver Fang, can't you help me!" Hikari begged the half asleep wolf.

/You are the last Himura. It is your job to uncover the mysteries of the past. There are three reasons I can't help you: One, I can't read Braille, Two, no thumbs to turn the pages and three, you don't want wolf snot all over those priceless old history books, do you/

"Lazy, good for nothing wolf. Can't you be the slightest bit helpful?"

/Fine, I will helpfully inform you that you are going to be late for that orientation this morning if you don't move it./

Hikari frowned, glancing at the clock and yelped, realizing the wolf was right. Grabbing her clothes, she raced into the bathroom for a quick bath. It had been a few years since she had come to Konoha and started living in the Hyuuga branch house. Those that lived in the branch house never seemed to be there and when they were there they kept to themselves and never stayed long. Neji and Rye were her only human companions in the branch house but neither seemed to understand what she was going through.

Things were hard for her during her first year in Konoha and her life only seemed to have gotten harder since then. For starters no one in the village knew she was blind besides the Hyuuga clan, the Hokage, her sensei, and those in the hospital who she had to see regularly. Sarutobi promised her that no one would ever learn about her being blind unless she herself allowed it. Hikari wanted it that way but it still made things hard for her. Like the fact that even the simplest everyday tasks were hard for her.

If she didn't have Fang then she would have been doomed from the beginning. Silver Fang was her eyes. Hikari wore sunglasses to hide her dulled grey eyes from the townspeople and then used Fang to guide her throughout the village. She also got help from Iruka-sensei who stayed after class and helped her understand anything they went over in class that she hadn't been able to grasp because of her lack of eyesight. Rye and Neji also helped her with her homework when they could and trained with Hikari constantly. She also met with the hokage a lot to talk, give her books or learn something, like in the beginning when he taught her Braille so she could read the books he gave her.

Even though everyday tasks were hard for Hikari fighting was different. She refused to give up on becoming a ninja when she became blind and worked very hard. It was starting to pay off too, today was the day of her genin orientation.

Grabbing a comb from her dresser, she started to detangle her white streaked silver hair that went to mid-back and was still slightly wet. Smoothing out her black cargo capris that went just past her knees and a midnight blue sleeveless top, she pulled on her sleeveless white trench coat that had the Himura symbol, a black triforce, on the back. Opening a dresser drawer, she snatched a pair of midnight blue fingerless gloves that went to the wrists and her forehead protector. She let her fingers run over her demon seal that was on her right hand for a moment before she pulled on her gloves and then proceeded to tie her Leaf protector loosely around her neck.

/Hikari, my bandanna./ Fang said, catching his master's attention, a blue bandanna in his mouth.

"Oh, sorry Fang. I guess I forgot to put your bandanna back on you yesterday after your bath." Hikari said, kneeling down in front of the wolf.

/Yeah, just put it on please./ Fang replied, dropping the bandanna into her hands and letting her tie it around his neck.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's get out of here." Hikari smiled, snatching up her sunglasses from there usual place on her dresser and putting them on to hid her clouded grey eyes..

The two slipped quietly out of the Hyuuga compound and headed towards the academy, the path there taken so often that Hikari really didn't need Fang to guide her there.

One of the main problems living in Leaves was keeping her blindness a secret, especially when everyone loved her mother and father. Everyone always treated her differently then a normal person, labeling her as the daughter of the Hokage who saved the village from the fox demon all those years ago. How do you deal with people constantly bothering and wanting to be your friend when all you want is to be left alone?

When she first came to the village Hidden in the Leaves all she wanted from her life was her revenge. Things haven't changed much from then but after a few incidents she had become less obsessed with revenge and more focused on learning about her clan's past and how she can overcome her curse, if that was even possible.

/We're here./ Fang said, snapping Hikari from her thoughts.

Hikari walked into her classroom and allowed Fang to gently push her legs to guide her to an empty chair.

/You are seating in the middle seat in the last row. No one is sitting in the row with you. In the row in front of you there is Whisker boy and Moody. Middle seat is empty./ Fang explained the situation for Hikari before going underneath the table and laying down at his master's feet.

Hikari didn't say anything but silently thanked Fang. She hated feeling vulnerable and not knowing what is going on around you can make you quite vulnerable. She smiled though at Fang's nicknames for two of her classmates. Naruto and Sasuke. Though she didn't really hang out with either of them Fang knew them by what he saw in class and around the village and had given them nicknames. They weren't the only ones that got insulting names, actually almost everyone in Konoha had received an insulting nickname.

"Hey Hikari!" Naruto greeted her loudly.

"Hello Naruto. How are you today? I don't recall you graduating so why are you here?" Hikari asked politely as she rubbed her sensitive ears.

"What? Can't you see the forehead protector? Starting today. I'm a ninja. It looks good on me, doesn't it?" Naruto said proudly.

"Yeah. . .great." Hikari said uncomfortably.

"I'M FIRST!"

Hikari rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, knowing that Ino and Sakura had obviously raced to the academy again. The two girls started to argue which Hikari ignored. Instead she folded her arms on the table in front of her and rested her chin on them. Closing her eyes she tried to block out all the sounds and talk to Fang telepathically. Her concentration finally slipped as she heard girls arguing about who got to sit next to Sasuke. Gritting her teeth, Hikari's angry got the better of her and she opened her eyes and lifted her head in the direction of the commotion that was coming from near Naruto's seat.

"No, I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"No, I was here first. I get to sit next to Sasuke."

I was the one who was first. I should get to sit next to him."

"Oh for the love of. . ." Hikari grumbled, as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the desktop. "Hey! I have a solution to your problem."

"Really? What is it, Hikari?" the fan girls all asked at once.

"How about you all stop fighting over someone who could care less about any of you and get lives?" Hikari snapped.

"You're just jealous, Hikari!"

"Yeah, you're just upset because Sasuke doesn't like you like he likes us."

"Oh yeah. I think I am going to cry. Note my sarcasm here." Hikari retorted as Fang hopped up on to the seat next to her and growled at the fan girls.

Fang hearing the commotion got up and hopped on to the seat next to Hikari so he could see what was going on. Before any of the girls could reply Naruto knelt on the desk in front of Sasuke and glared at him.

/Should I tell you what is going on/ Fang asked and saw Hikari give a slight nod.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura screeched at Naruto making him momentarily look at her before going back to glaring at Sasuke.

'How come I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?' Hikari thought

"Let him have it, Sasuke!" a fan girl screamed.

"Just knock him off the desk!" another yelled.

"Go ahead! Put him in his place!" others chorused in.

"Whoa! This is great!" the boy that sat in front said, moving his arm and bumping into Naruto.

"Sorry. Did I bump you?" the boy asked, turning around.

"What the-" Sakura's voice faded off.

"I, uh-" Ino stumbled over her words.

/Well, I didn't see that coming./ Silver Fang muttered.

Naruto had fallen right into Sasuke making them kiss on accident. Hikari raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

"AAH!" Sakura screamed, getting over her shock.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from one another and started spitting and holding their throats as if they were choking.

"I'll get you, Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"They are vicious!" the boy in front of them said.

"Well there you go ladies. Obviously the reason that Sasuke ignores you all is because he has a preference for the other gender. Too bad, so sad." Hikari snickered, earning death glares from not only the fan girls but also from Sasuke.

/Looks like you still haven't learned how to make friends./ Silver Fang grumbled.

"Don't say that!" the girls screamed.

"Hey, I'm just stating what I see. Don't be mad at me if Naruto got to kiss Sasuke before any of you. . . I am so glad I wasn't late today." Hikari laughed, getting up and walking off to sit with Hinata.

/So I guess we are moving because you don't want to get into the middle of the fight that will start any moment./

"I'm not stupid." Hikari said, laughing lightly.

* * *

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three or four man squads. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka announced to the class. 

'The teams are arranged so their overall abilities are the same. That means that I will end up in a group of four. It makes sense. Iruka would put me in a group where there are three ninjas that were strong enough to complete the mission and protect me. I don't need to be protected! I can fight better than most of the genin here!'

"Squad seven . . . Naruto Uzumaki . . . Sakura Haruno. . . Hikari Himura . . ." Iruka-sensei started to call out.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

'I'm on team seven with Naruto and Sakura. Wow. Guess I was wrong about Iruka. He didn't put me with any strong ninjas.' Hikari thought.

". . . and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished and proceeded to the next group.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered.

'Scratch that.' Hikari sighed.

/You are strong Hikari. Didn't you tell me that whisker boy had the lowest grades in the class before? You are considered strong and not someone who always needs to be protected. Just remember that if you are ever in need of saving it isn't a bad thing. Everyone needs help sometime. Understand/ Fang reassured the girl.

"Next, squad eight . . . Hinata Hyuuga . . ." Iruka called out, making Hikari snap out of her conversation with Fang.

"Yes, sir?" Hinata said softly.

". . . Kiba Inuzuka . . . Shino Aburame."

"Hey, too bad we didn't get on the same squad Hinata."

"Yes." Hinata said softly.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Hikari smiled at the Hyuuga reassuringly.

* * *

". . . Those are all the squads." 

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked, standing up and pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmm? Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka explained.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said.

"Hey, what did you say?" Naruto yelled.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked.

"Knock it off, Naruto. Sit down." Sakura snapped.

Iruka coughed. "After lunch, you'll meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

"Well that was boring. I'll see you later Hinata. I need to talk to Iruka-sensei."

"O-okay. Bye Hikari." Hinata said softly.

Hikari walked slowly down the steps towards the front of the class, aware of the fact that Fang had suddenly disappeared on her. 'I kill that wolf when I get my hands on him! He better have a good reason for leaving me.'

"Iruka-sensei?" Hikari called out, unsurely once she was sure all the students had left.

"Hmm? Oh, Hikari. Is there something I can help you with?" Iruka asked, taking her arm and leading her to a seat so they could talk.

"Um, I wanted to talk about my new squad."

"What about it?"

"Oh, come on Sensei! Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke! I mean our squad is the only one with four students this year. I think it's kinda obvious!"

"Hikari, we know you are a good ninja. Your scores in this class are average and that is with your impairment. If you weren't blind I am sure you would probably have scores that rival Sasuke's but you are blind and there will be situations that you will need help with. I know you are upset but we put you on squad seven for a reason and I know there will be times where you will be the one to protect your teammates. Just give this squad a chance."

". . . Fine." Hikari grumbled.

"Thank you Hikari. Now you better get outside, maybe you can bond with your new teammates." Iruka suggested, helping Hikari to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Hikari mumbled, walking off.

/Hikari, there you are./ Fang said, once Hikari stepped outside.

"Where do you go! You know you can't just leave me alone like that."

/I thought you were with Hinata and I went to get you your lunch. You left it on the table in the kitchen./

"Oh, my bad."

/Yeah, it is. We should get some training done while we have the break. Did you try to call me telepathically in the classroom? This way./ Fang said, leading Hikari to an abandon spot near the path that leads back to the academy.

"Yes, could you hear me?" Hikari asked excitedly.

/No. I just was wondering if you were wasting time in the classroom while you waited by daydreaming./ Fang answered sounding bored.

"Thanks for getting my hopes up." Hikari mumbled.

/Your welcome./

* * *

"I am not doing it." 

/Why not? And give me a reasonable answer./

"Because it's stupid."

/Oh, yeah, that's reasonable. Listen, it is not stupid. Now do it. It's the only way you are going to learn how to talk telepathically to animals./

"How do you figure that?"

Hikari and Silver Fang sat under a tree near the pathway that lead back to the academy. After having a quick lunch, the two had decided to work on Hikari's inability to telepathically speak with animals which only resulted in the current argument.

"Well, I am waiting Wolfy. How is singing going to help me talk to animals telepathically?"

/If you sing your enemy will be confused and won't know what you are doing. I mean you can't just call them and tell them what you want them to do or else the enemy will know what you are planning. So stop being a baby and start singing./

"This sounds so stupid. Singing to my enemy. My God, I have reached a new low." Hikari grumbled.

/Sing Hikari./

"What do I sing exactly?"

/Doesn't matter the song, just as long as you concentrate on calling an animal to you./

"Alright." Hikari agreed, standing up.

/What are you doing/

"Well if I am singing I might as well dance too. You never know, it may help."

/I've seen you dance. Trust me it will only make it worse./

"Funny. You know Silver Fang there is a saying, never bite the hand that feeds you . . . or the one that can have you neutered." Hikari gave the wolf a cynical smile, making Silver Fang shift uncomfortable from where he sat.

"No more comments? Good." Hikari took a deep breath and relaxed.

_"Just when the days start getting colder,  
I walk the streets I never knew,  
There's some words I never told you,  
The sound rings out like the truth  
And if you could see, What's come over me, Then you would know,  
Cause I'm walkin' free, The wind at my back, Bathed in after-"_

"Hey Hikari!" a voice sounding like a cheerful Sasuke made the Himura girl fall to the ground in shock.

"Wha-"

"Have you seen Sakura?" A beaming Sasuke asked.

"Uh . . . yeah down that way." Hikari pointed down the path.

"Thanks. See ya later Hikari."

". . .Bye. . . Sasuke?"

/He sounded more like Whisker Boy than Moody./

"Yeah. No kidding. Um . . . where was I? . . . Oh right.

_"And as I sit here in this dark room, All I seem to feel is light,  
I see color, I see the Maroon in the blood of this life. . .that's ours,  
And if you can see, What's come over me, Then you would know,  
Cause I'm walkin' free, Wind at my back, Bathed in after-"_

/Hikari, Moody is back but he came from the opposite direction he left./

Hikari stumbled and turned around quickly as a stoic Sasuke walked towards her . . . again.

'What the hell is going on here?'

"How. . .weren't you just. . . you. . . there. . . here. . . where did you come from?" Hikari frowned in confusion.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her question.

'Naruto? Why would he be looking for- Oh I get it!' Hikari smirked as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"Nope but a very cheerful version of you walked past here a few moments ago."

". . . Where did he go?"

"Oh come on, it's Naruto. Where do you think he would go?" Hikari asked and waited to see if he would figure it out but after a long silence she rolled her eyes and continued. "To see Sakura. My God you are slow. Why don't you take sometime to actually take notice of the world around you sometimes."

Turning her back to him, she started singing again._  
_

_"Watch the sun it paints an orange sky,  
Lay me down and feel the days gone by,"_

/He's still here./ Silver Fang commented, knowing he didn't need to tell Hikari who already knew.

"Is there something else you need?" Hikari asked in annoyance, not turning to even look at him.

". . . Where's Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Down the path. She usually eats lunch on a bench by the path that leads back to the academy." Hikari pointed the way to him and the waited until he turned the bend of the pathway before she continued to sing.

_"Just when the day, Just when the day,  
Just when the days start getting longer,  
I walk the streets I never knew. . .The sun comes out for you,  
And if you could see, What's come over me, Then you would know,  
Cause I'm walkin' free, The wind at my back, Bathed in after-  
Cause I'm walkin' free, The wind at my back, Bathed in afterglow."_

She ended the song and was starting to feel dejected that nothing happened when a bird flew out of a nearby tree and landed on her head.

/Hi. I'm Ai. Did you call me here/

"Um Yeah. I'm Hikari and that's Silver Fang. Did you come because of my singing?"

/Yup. You were calling for an animal to come so I came. Hey, you're really pretty and your singing is really pretty too. Do you like to sing because you should sing all the time like us birds. You voice is so nice. I like hearing it. Can you sing some more/ Ai chirped.

"Wow, you like to talk, don't you? I guess I can sing something-"

/Hikari, you will have to later. We have to go meet your new Jounin teacher. You don't want to be late and make a bad impression, do you/ Silver Fang interrupted her.

"Yes I do. Does it matter if I am late or not?"

/Yes, it does. Now come on. Let's go./ Silver Fang said, picking up the backpack.

"Fine. I'll sing to you later Ai. See ya around."

/Bye Hikari, Silver Fang./


	3. Remembering

AN: Read & Review!

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Remembering**

_

* * *

Rain hit the earth hard, lightning flashed threateningly in the sky and thunder rumbled loudly. Seven year old Hikari Himura sat huddled in an old hollow tree, crying silently. Pain raced through her body, the demon inside her craving to escape her body. The seal on her hand was gone and in its place was blood and blistered skin. Lightning flashed through the sky making her inch farther into the tree. She held back a scream of pain until the thunder came trying to keep from being found by her kidnappers. _

_She had been living in the village Hidden in the Leaves less than a year, living with Rye Hyuuga in the Hyuuga Branch house. Half of her wondered if anyone even noticed she was gone while the other half of her knew that if anyone was out searching for her it would be her sealer. A couple nights a week he would come and get her and they would train until just before sunrise when he took her back home, all unbeknownst to anyone else in the village. _

_Sniffling, Hikari bent over, clutching her stomach that felt like it was being torn to shreds from the inside. Her mind went in and out of conscious to the point where it was hard for her to tell whether she was in the real world or in her own mind. _

_A dark figure suddenly appeared in front of the small opening at the base of the tree and Hikari whimpered in fear, hearing the figure breath heavily. The figure bent down to her level and as he moved closer, she smelt and all to familiar scent. Right before she fell into darkness she whispered her sealer's name in relief, never so happy to see him._

* * *

"He's late." Naruto grumbled as he looked out the doors of the classroom for the seventh time, drawing Hikari from her memories. 

"Can't you sit still Naruto? You're annoying Silver Fang." Hikari said, petting the wolf sitting on the floor with her.

Naruto walked over to the growling wolf and crouched down, staring at into the golden eyes of the irritated wolf. Silver Fang made a move to bite him, causing Naruto to stumble backwards away from the sharp fangs.

"Hey! Why doesn't it like me? . . . Dumb dog." Naruto glared at Silver Fang, who growled back.

"Maybe because you are calling him an it or maybe it's because you're calling him a dumb dog. He's a wolf by the way." Hikari informed her slow teammate.

"Naruto, just sit down." Sakura sighed.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I am ready to roll. Believe it." Naruto complained and then added, " The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something and Iruka-sensei is gone, too."

"We know, ok?" Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, your complaining is not going to make our teacher appear so sit down and be quiet." Hikari snapped, pulling off her sunglasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as she watched Naruto get on a chair and put a chalkboard eraser in the door so whoever opened the door would get beamed by it.

"Naruto!"

Naruto snickered, "That's what he gets for coming late. SURPRISE!"

"Grow up Naruto!" Hikari retorted.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura chided Naruto.

"Our teacher's a jounin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. You are so clueless, Naruto." Sakura happily agreed with Sasuke.

Suddenly the door slide open and a silver haired man stuck his head into the room getting beamed in the head by the eraser.

"Ha, ha, ha! I got him! He totally fell for it! Ha ha ha ha!" Naruto said, pointing and laughing.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that. . ." Sakura quickly apologized

The silver haired jounin picked up the eraser and studied it for a moment before putting it down on the desk. "Hmm . . . How can I put this? My first impression of this group . . . you're a bunch of idiots."

"Great. Thanks a lot Naruto." Hikari mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Hikari sat down with Fang at her side and listened to Fang describe the Jounin and the present situation. The others sat down and the jounin sat on the railing facing them. 

/Moody and the fan girl seemed to be on bad terms. Moody looks like he doesn't want to be anywhere near her./ Fang commented mysteriously.

Hikari reached over and pet the wolf as if to ask for him to keep talking.

/He's using you as a buffer. He was going to sit down on your right until she sat down and then he moved and sat down on your left. . . the jounin is right in front of you. Whisker boy is all the way on your right with the fan girl sitting in between you and him and Moody is on your left./ Fang yawned and laid down placing his head on Hikari's lap. His golden eyes watching everything intently.

"Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" the jounin suggested.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies . . . things like that." the jounin explained.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how its suppose to work." Naruto suggested.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate . . . I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future . . . never really thought about it. As for my hobbies . . . I have lots of hobbies."

'Oh he's good.' Hikari thought as Kakashi finished his introduction.

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Ok. Your turn. You on the right. You first." Kakashi said, turning his gaze on Naruto.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraki noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is . . . to be the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody- Somebody important!"

'Okay. Naruto had got some major dream. So he wants to be Hokage, I think that will disappoint a lot of people if I don't follow my father's path and become hokage. But hey if he wants to become the next hokage it's fine with me.' Hikari thought.

'Well . . . He's grown up in a very interesting way.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, uh . . . I mean the person I like is . . . " Sakura glanced at Sasuke before continuing.

'Note to self. If it ever comes down to the females needing a epitome for our gender. Do not use Sakura. My god, this is sad and pathetic.' Hikari thought, watching the pink haired kunoichi start to choke.

"My hobby is . . . ah . . . my dream for the future is . . ." Sakura squeaked in embarrassment.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"NARUTO!" Sakura blurted out, making Hikari laugh.

"Bummer for you, Naruto." Hikari said, still laughing while Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

'Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training.' Kakashi thought.

"Right. Your turn Shades." Kakashi said making Hikari raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

/Not a bad nickname. Maybe I should call you that from now on./ Fang said giving the blind girl a very wolfish grin.

Hikari ignored the wolf and introduced herself instead, "My name is Hikari Himura. I like training and taking walks and I hate people who think girls are weak because of their gender. My hobbies are singing and dancing . . . and my dream for the future is none of your business."

'Hmm, interesting. She is definitely different from other girls.' Kakashi mused.

"Alright then. Last one."

"My name . . . is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone. " Sasuke said cryptically.

'Yeah, you and me alike buddy.' Hikari thought, looking up at the sky in boredom, a habit she had gained before her blindness and still had.

'Gee, uh . . . I hope he doesn't mean me.' Naruto thought nervously.

'Sasuke is so hot.' Sakura thought, staring at him.

'Just as I thought . . . ' Kakashi thought.

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A survival exercise."

"Huh? A survival exercise?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura explained.

"This is not like your previous training."

"So, uh . . . so, uh . . . what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked, making Kakashi laugh.

"Hey, hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I do not like where this is going." Hikari mumbled.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi said in a sing-song way, chuckling afterwards again.

"Yeah, well I know I am going to regret this but tell us anyway." Hikari demanded.

"Of the twenty-nine graduates who just came here, only ten will actually be accepted as genin. The other nineteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make-it-or-break-it pass/fail test and the chance that you will fail is at least sixty-six percent . . . See? Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it."

'Yup, I knew I would regret asking.' Hikari sighed, feeling dread consume her.

"That's crazy. We worked hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto complained loudly.

"Oh, that? That was just to select candidates who might become genin . . . or not."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said, standing up and turning his back on them before adding. "That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or else . . . you'll puke."

* * *

Hikari pushed open the door of the Himura main house and walked into the desolate manor. She told Silver Fang to stay home since she wanted to be alone to explore her clan's home. She listened to the floor boards creak under her feet as she climbed the stairs, running her fingers up the stairs railing. She could feel the grimy dust collecting on her fingertips and wiped it off on her trench coat. 

"Gross, that's going to be a pain to clean . . . if I ever get to cleaning this place that is. I guess I could always pay someone, after all I am blind. How would I be able to clean this place if I can't even see the dirt?" Hikari mumbled to herself, continuing down the hall.

She felt along the wall, counting the doors she past until she got to the one she wanted. Her mother's old room. She entered and walked slowly around the room, remembering where everything was placed from the many times she had explored the compound in the past.

'Mother, what was it like when the house had people living in it? What does this place look like? I can't even begin to imagine the beauty of this place, even under all this filth.' Hikari thought miserably.

* * *

"_Mommy, mommy!" Hikari cried from under the covers of her bed._

"_Hikari, what is it? Are you alright?" Naomi asked, rushing into her four year's bedroom._

"_I had a bad dream." Hikari sniffled, pulling down the sheets and looking up at her mother with her big grey eyes._

"_Oh, it's okay Aisuhana. I'm right here." Naomi said, sliding into the bed with Hikari and hugging her._

"_I'm scared." _

"_Oh, don't worry. There is nothing to be scared of. Would you like me to tell you a story to get your mind off your scary dream?" Naomi asked, gaining a quick nod from her daughter._

"_Alright, once upon a time there was a kunoichi who did not believe in love and marriage and only wanted to have fun and complete her ninja duties. The kunoichi was sent on a very hard mission by herself. She had to deliver a scroll to the snow country. When she finally got it there and delivered the scroll, she visited her sister clan. They chatted and laughed all night but the kunoichi soon noticed that those of the clan were trying to convince her to stay and blend there clans. The kunoichi knew that she had a duty to her clans but knew there were others in her own clan that could marry into the clan, so she left and returned home. Her parents were very disappointed in her for not picking a suitor so she snuck out of the house and took a walk. While she was walking near a very beautiful river, shinobi attacked her."_

"_What did they want, Mommy?"_

"_They wanted to harm her and unleash her white tiger demon. The kunoichi fought determinedly against them but there were to many. Rain was pouring down on them by then and the only light came from the flashes of lightening. Just when things started to look bleak for our heroine, he came."_

"_Who?"_

"_Her white knight, I guess you can say. He helped her fight off the enemy shinobi and then made sure she was okay. He called her his Aisuhana, which means ice flower, and that is what I call you today because you are my ice flower. Anyway, she realized something at that moment."_

"_What, mommy?"_

"_That she had been in love all along and that he was in love with her."_

"_Did they live happily ever after."_

_Naomi sighed, and stared off into space with a sad look on her face, "I wish they did but the kunoichi loved her family and found that after most of her clan died that she had to do as her parents wished and married who they wanted her to marry. She had to choose between her duty to her clan and the duty to her heart and she decided her clan needed her more. She fulfilled her parents dying wish and married a very powerful ninja who was her friend but nothing more to her than that. You see sometimes you have to give up something you really want to help those you love."_

"_Okay, mommy but did he still love her as much as she loved him?"_

"_I don't know but I would like to think so . . . It would be nice to know that he loved her." Naomi said, standing and tucking in Hikari again._

_Hikari yawned tiredly and snuggled into her blankets, "Mommy, I think he loved you a lot and even if he doesn't I love you."_

_Naomi looked at her half-asleep daughter in shock but smiled, "Thank Aisuhana. That means the world to me." _

* * *

Hikari ran her fingers over the old must sheets on the bed, remembering the good times she had had in the village hidden in the waterfall. She had been such a wise ass whenever her mother told her a story like that, always coming to the conclusion that it was her mother. She wasn't a stupid child, she saw the look on her mother's face when she told her stories, she had lived the stories she had told. 

'She was unhappy because she regretted her choice, that is why I will make sure I never regret mine. I will make you proud, mother. Just tell me what I should do with my life. Help me, I need you.' Hikari thought, lying down on the dusty sheets and curling up into a ball, keeping herself from crying.

_

* * *

Remember me when you can't hear my voice. _

_Remember me when you can't see my smile. _

_Remember me when you can't feel my touch. _

_Remember me when you can't sense my love. _

_My love is here. I am gone but I will always love my Aisuhana. _

_Remember me when you want to cry, _

_remember me when you want to sigh. _

_Remember me when you fight, remember me and never let yourself die. _

_Remember. . . ._


	4. Konoha's Second Ice Flower

AN: Ok, first off I was really disappointed at the lack of reviews lately. I decided to update even with the lack of reviews only because I wanted to get the story at least past the survival training and on to the first mission, which are the next few chapters. You will learn more about how Hikari fights in the next chapter and in this chapter you learn about some of her childhood.

READ & REVIEW! Please review more!

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Konoha's Second Ice Flower**

_

* * *

She always loved the time of the year when it started to get cold and leaves fell from the trees. The landscape looked void of all life with the branches bare and the grass losing it's green color, a reminder of how nature could mock her soul. She would go out on quiet nights and sit in a tree and stare off into space, thinking and planning her future, her revenge. _

_That was all she would think of, it consumed her thoughts even at the young age that she was. She would try to focus on having a normal childhood but everything was hollow and cold, nothing was worth the time. She would not always be alone in her pondering because her sealer would always find her and then sit with her even when he should be home. _

_Did his parents ever notice his disappearance almost every night? If they did know they obviously didn't do anything that would make him stop because he always came and sat with her in silence. She knew that no one knew he was teaching her at night, after all in public they never were seen together. Sure, they would make eye contact and she would send him a secretive smile and he would give her a smirk but no one ever noticed this._

_It was funny how that was what she was thinking about moments before she was going to die but her short life had only been about three things: her mother, her revenge, and training with her sealer. _

_Three ninjas loomed over her tied up body, blood was all over her. Her blood. They had stabbed and cut her to weaken her body so the demon within her would be able to take over her body easier when her seal was removed from her right hand. The icy rain stung her skin, pain shooting through her body every time the rain hit her fresh wounds._

"_Let's hurry up and get this over with. Someone will figure out she is gone soon and then the ANBU and her sealer will be after us." One of her kidnappers hissed. _

"_Alright, just shut up and give me the flask."_

_She stared off into the branches, darkness surrounding the small group and cocooning them in a horrific nightmare world while elsewhere others were in a romantic dream world. She couldn't help but wonder that if she hadn't been kidnapped tonight would she have taken notice of the raining night time? Would she find this night anymore special than all the other nights? Most likely not. After all she couldn't see anything anyway and she didn't really care about such things, only revenge.  
_

_Within a few moments her empty soul would be destroyed and she would be no more, the demon within her would have her body and destroy and kill everything and everyone, including the three idiots that were letting it loose. _

_Her eyes looked unfocused and dull as she stared into the forest depths but she was really trying to untie the ropes that secured her fragile body. One kneeled down in front of her, the smell of the flesh burning acid reached her nose and made her want to vomit. _

"_No one can save you now, Himura. You're alone." A voice hissed at her but she continued to stare off into space. _

"_Are you sure about that?" a calm voice asked._

_An ANBU stood a few feet away from the three kidnappers and the battered child. The fight commenced immediately, the three against the one ANBU. The six year old undid the rest of the ropes and sat up, letting the ropes fall to the ground. The fight flashed in front of her gray eyes that were clouded with her blindness, two of the kidnappers had hit the ground and only one remained. _

_She let her fingers form signs instinctively and then she blow out fire from her mouth attempting to hit the last kidnapper so the tired ANBU could win. _**(AN1)**_ Her kidnapper avoided the fire attack but was hit by the ANBU, knocking him out cold._

_She curled herself up into a ball and closed her eyes, the pain radiating in her body intensifying. Relief swept through her though, she was still alive to avenge her dear mother. The ANBU knelt down and picked her up in his arms, she fought him for a few moments until he comforted her with gentle words. The smell of new books, wet dogs, and take out foods mingled together with his sweat to make a unique scent coming from his clothing. The little girl snuggled in his arms and buried her face into his ANBU clothing, liking the strange odor of the ANBU. _

_He carried her back careful to protect her damaged body from the pelting rain. Somewhere along the way she slowly drifted asleep, listening to his soothing words._

"_You're safe. You have people who love you and will always protect you, Aisuhana. Your mother, she loves you and wants you to be happy. . . I am sure your parents are proud of you. Your father was strong and brave and so are you. Don't lose yourself to avenging deaths . . . her death. There is nothing to be gained from revenge. Live for them, Aisuhana."_

* * *

/Wake up Hikari./ Fang nudged the thirteen year old awake. 

"Wha-" Hikari jolted up which caused dust to fly.

Sneezing violently, Hikari fell off the side of the bed and hit the dust covered wooden floors, causing more dirt to fly.

"Oww." Hikari whimpered, once she finally stopped sneezing.

/Smooth./

"Shut up, Fang! . . . Wait, where am I?"

/Your mother's old bedroom in the Himura compound. You fell asleep./

"Oh, so what is it dinner time or something."

/No, it's 4:30 in the morning. You have to be at the training field in a half in hour for your survival training test./

"What! Why didn't you come and get me last night?" Hikari screeched, jumping to her feet.

/I did come over but you looked like you were really tired so I let you sleep and slept next to you the whole night, missing my own dinner mind you. I didn't think you would mind since you were tired./

"Well, I mind. Totally mind. You should have waken me up!" Hikari said, leaving the room and starting down the stairs carefully.

/Oh, now wait a minute! Do you have any idea how hard it is to wake you up in the morning? It would be easier to try and make moody smile then get you up./

"That is so not true."

/Yes, it is./

"No, it's not."

/Yes, it is./

* * *

The two argued all the way back to the Hyuuga branch house and up to Hikari's bedroom before Fang admitted defeat and Hikari went to take a shower. 

/Stubborn human brat./ Fang grumbled as he laid down on Hikari's still made bed and closed his eyes.

After the bath, she pulled on her black cargo capris and sleeveless blue top. Turning her white sleeveless trench coat inside out, she pulled on the hunter green side of the trench coat.

As a Himura, part of the training was to learn camouflage. Many of those in her clan use to wear trench coats like hers that were reversible, one side was for snowy terrain which was when she wore warmer clothes underneath the white side of the trench coat, the other side which was green was for forest terrain with lighter clothes underneath. The Himura symbol was stitched in on both sides but wasn't hard to hide and the clothes she wore underneath the trench coat were usually dark to hide her when in night conditions though that wasn't always true.

She rubbed her right hand where the scar of the Himura triforce, her demon seal, was and sighed as she tried to ignore how irritated her skin was there. Pulling on her gloves and sandals, she ran a comb through her wet, tangled hair.

"Fang, where did I put my forehead protector and sunglasses?" Hikari asked, rummaging through the drawers of her dresser.

/Let's think for a moment. You were wearing them when you were at your compound, you were wearing them on the walk back from the compound, and you were wearing them right before you took a bath. I'm going to have to take a shot in the dark and guess that your sunglasses and forehead protector are in the bathroom./

Hikari blushed, feeling stupid for asking the sarcastic wolf as she walked back into her bathroom and found her forehead protector and sunglasses by the sink. Tying her forehead protector around her neck, she snatched up her dark blue sunglasses and put them on to hide her slate grey eyes.

/Don't forget your weapons./ Fang called to Hikari, still laying on her bed.

"Oh, right. Thanks Fang." Hikari said, snatching up her messenger bag filled with weapons and strapping her kunai pouch onto her left leg.

Fang sensed that Hikari was done and hopped off the bed, stretching a moment before rubbing himself against her side to let her know that he was ready. Hikari adjusted the strap of her messenger bag for a moment and exhaled slowly, nerves on end.

/Are you worried? I am sure you will do fine./ Fang assured Hikari.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

/What about feeding me first? I'm not helping you on an empty stomach. Scarecrow said you shouldn't eat breakfast, he didn't say anything about not feeding me breakfast./ Fang complained as the two headed downstairs.

"Alright, alright. I'll feed you but eat fast because I don't want to be late." Hikari hissed, heading towards the kitchen.

/I'll eat at my own speed. You know sometimes you are quite a pain to be with. Even if I do love you as my master./ Fang commented, remembering to compliment Hikari since she was the one that feed him.

Hikari rolled her eyes, but ignored the wolf as she let her thoughts drift to the dream she had last night. It was more than a dream, it had actually happened to her. She remembered it so clearly, it was the fourth attempt at kidnapping her since she had gotten to Leaves. The first time her kidnappers were caught before they even got out of Leaves but the second time the kidnappers had gotten her pretty far away and had removed the seal. She was found by a ANBU team which consisted of the person who would become her sealer. The next time she was kidnapped her seal was removed but she had managed to get away from her kidnappers and hid in an old tree before she was found by her sealer. The fourth time would be the last time she was ever kidnapped and luckily she had been saved before her seal was broken again.

'I should have tried to find the ANBU that saved me. Why didn't I ask the Hokage about the ANBU? I just let it go and never even thanked him. He knew my parents, he knew my mother. He called me Aisuhana. . . Ice flower, only my mother ever called me that. He saved me from those kidnappers and . . . from myself. If it wasn't for him I would have probably gone with . . . no, never think about that again. I swore I would never think about that day or him. I don't have any regrets about that part of my past . . . I think. Man, I am so confused.' Hikari thought.

/Hikari, someone is in the kitchen. The light is on./ Silver Fang informed Hikari, who abruptly snapped out of her thoughts.

Stopping at the door to the kitchen, she slowly pushed it open and peered in. She couldn't see anything obviously but she sniffed the air gingerly for any smell that may give away the early riser. The smell of sweat, dirt, and blood mixed with the all to familiar smell of peaches.

"Rye?" Hikari whispered in surprise.

Rye Hyuuga, who was now an ANBU captain, had left on a top ranked mission with his team about a month ago and no one knew when they would be coming back.

The twenty-three year old Hyuuga sat tiredly in a chair at the table, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with a few stray hairs falling into his face. His silver eyes were hidden beneath his eyelids at the moment but flicked up and regarded Hikari curiously when he heard his name.

"Hikari!"

"RYE! You're back." Hikari squealed, pouncing on the older Hyuuga.

"Hey Hikari. Don't tell me you woke up early just to greet me after the extremely hard mission I just came back from! " Rye stood up, still holding the Himura girl and twirled her around in his arms.

"Ego much? I have to go to the training field at five to do a survival training test with my new team."

"Really? So my favorite kunoichi passed then. Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Anything else happen while I was gone?" Rye asked, putting Hikari down and unwrapping himself from her.

"Nothing really . . . but I am a bit nervous about today's test thing. I hear that there is around a sixty-six percent failure rate." Hikari played with a silver strand of her hair.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. After all I helped train you. I am sure you can pass."

"Thanks Rye."

"Do you have time for breakfast? You can have mine. I can make more." Rye asked.

"Thanks but I can't. Kakashi-sensei said if we have breakfast we will puke." Hikari explained.

"At least take my toast. I don't want you to fail because you are weak from hunger."

"I don't think missing one meal is going to make me fail." Hikari said, but upon sensing Rye giving her a stern look, added, "But I guess eating a piece of toast won't do much harm. Thanks Rye."

"No prob. I'll feed Fang for you too. Now sit." Rye ordered the girl sternly, picking her up and sitting her down on the counter.

Hikari laughed, dropping her pack to the ground and taking the toast that Rye handed her. Rye moved around the kitchen snatching up Silver Fang's bowl and preparing a quick breakfast for the ravenous wolf.

"What time did you get back this morning?"

"Not five minutes ago. I'm exhausted but my stomach was protesting louder than my eyes so I decided to get some breakfast before I got some sleep." Rye said, putting Fang's bowl on the ground and stepping away to let Silver Fang eat.

Hikari finished her toast and swung her legs in boredom, waiting for Fang to finish eating. Rye walked over to her and stood in front of her, pulling off the sunglasses to check her eyes for any sighs of improvement. Hikari was use to him checking her eyes so she sat still and waited for him to ask the same question he always asked after he had been gone for a while.

"Did you get your eyes checked recently?" Rye asked seriously.

"Define recently?" Hikari replied.

"Hikari!" Rye gave her another stern look though she couldn't see it.

"No, but I will go after today's survival training test. I promise." Hikari said quickly, knowing Rye would be pissed off if she didn't go to the hospital regularly to get her eyes checked and let the medics make another pathetic attempt at fixing her eyes.

"You better or else I am dragging you there. You know it is important to go see the medics regularly." Rye scolded the Hikari.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Listen, I better get going or I will be late. See ya." Hikari said, hopping off the counter but Rye caught her around the waist and held her back.

"RYE! I'm going to be late!" Hikari whined.

"Hold it there, Kit. **(AN2)**" Rye said, using his nickname for her.

"Oh, Rye! Let me go! I don't want to be late." Hikari whined.

Rye only tightened his grip and grinned at her, "I know you. I know that no matter how many people tell you that you will do great or you are an amazing kunoichi you won't believe them. I don't understand why you do that to yourself. I can't imagine that your mother would set such high standards that are impossible to reach . . . I am telling you right now that if you do your best I will be proud of you. Everyone will be proud of you. Oh and don't forget to trust your instincts. It's okay to ask for help. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. Can you let me go now?" Hikari sighed.

Rye's grin widened, "Why don't you try and make me?"

Hikari smirked and whistled. Silver Fang appeared behind Rye and nipped him in the butt making him jump and loosen his grip enough for Hikari to get free.

"Oww. Hey! That's cheating." Rye glared at the snickering Fang.

"You never said I couldn't use Silver Fang to get you to let go. Serves you right for trying to make me late, Rye. But thanks for . . . you know." Hikari sheepishly said, picking up her messenger bag filled with weapons.

"Yeah, no prob Kit. Good luck today." Rye said, handing her another piece of toast and a bottle of water.

"Thanks. See ya." Hikari started for the door but turned around and gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek before running off.

* * *

Hikari slowed down and walked towards the training field with Fang at her side. Taking a bite into Rye's toast, she smiled, butter melting in her mouth. 

'That's Rye for ya. Always taking care of me. At least I won't have to eat dry toast again.' Hikari thought, savoring each bite of her buttered toast.

She just finished eating and had taken a swig of water when she arrived at the training grounds, spotting her three teammates also coming. Hikari glanced down at her still snickering pet wolf, noting how happy he was just because he got to bite Rye. Rolling her eyes, she joined her tired team.

"Morning." Naruto and Sakura both said, yawning while Sasuke said nothing.

"Morning. You guys seem tired." Hikari commented.

"Aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. I usually wake up this early to train." Hikari answered off-handedly.

"What!" Naruto's jaw dropped at her statement.

Hikari shrugged and laid down on the grass, positioning one of her arms under her head. Sighing in boredom, she stared up at the sky, her mind already going over what she would have to probably do for the test.

**

* * *

11:20 A.M.**

* * *

Hikari was still laying on the ground with Fang, with Sakura sitting next to her and the nodding off Naruto on her other side. Sasuke was still standing and Hikari had to wonder how he could stand for that long without getting tired and sitting down. 

"Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi greeted them.

'Here we go.' Hikari thought, standing up and stretching.

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained.

Naruto groaned and Hikari rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Well. . . ahem. Let's get started." Kakashi said, walking over to a tree stump and placing a timer on it. "Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

'Wow. Thank you Rye.' Hikari thought, listening to the three bells jingle as they moved.

/Rye called that one, didn't he? Kinda surprising, don't you think./ Fang mused, making Hikari smile slightly.

'So that's why . . .' Sasuke thought.

'. . . he told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us.' Sakura thought, holding her stomach.

"Wait a minute, there's four of us. How come there are only three bells?"

"Well, that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You could use any weapons, including shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi informed them, jingling the bells.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto laughed, "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them: lowest scores, losers." Kakashi said calmly.

'Ouch. That comment was definitely directed to Naruto.' Hikari bit her lip, catching the angry look on Naruto's face.

"When I say start, you can begin." Kakashi instructed them.

/You ready for this? It's going to be tough./ Fang said, Hikari giving a small nod in reply.

Naruto, letting his rage get the better of him, whipped out a kunai and charged Kakashi. Kakashi swiftly maneuvered so that he was behind Naruto, pulling Naruto's kunai so that it was against the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said, holding a grunting Naruto.

/I could barely see his movements./ Fang growled.

'Well that can't be good. I see a definite problem occuring during this test.' Hikari thought, running her fingers through her silky hair.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hikari, and Fang all took a few steps back as Kakashi let go of Naruto. "But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so . . . how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." Kakashi told them.

'What a weird guy.' Hikari frowned as she prepared herself for the survival training test.

"Get ready . . . and . . . START!" Kakashi said as the four students and wolf bolted into hiding.

**

* * *

AN#1 – the attack that Hikari uses on her kidnapper when she is six years old is the attack that Sasuke uses on Kakashi in the survival training test. It's called Fire Element: Grand Fireball (Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu).**

**AN#2 – Rye calls her Kit from when he was training her and though it suited her. Kit is a name for fox pups. Rye calls her Kit because she is tricky, sly, and quick but has not yet become a vixen or adult female fox.**


	5. Dysfunctional Team Much?

AN: I would really appreciate it if more people review. Someone commented that I don't update that much but that's because I am waiting to get reviews. I am not going to continue updating if I only get one review a chapter. READ & REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dysfunctional Team Much?**

* * *

Hikari sat in a tree hidden from Kakashi while Fang was hidden in the bushes below watching Kakashi for Hikari. Kakashi stood alone in the middle of the clearing. 

'I have to think up a plan or else I will never get a bell. But how can I beat a jounin? I'm good but I'm not that good. What am I going to do?' Hikari chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively . . . Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well." Kakashi stated aloud until he spotted Naruto standing out in the open with him.

"You and me. Right now, Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto declared.

'Idiot! What is he doing? He can't take on a jounin by himself.' Hikari cursed softly under her breath when she heard Naruto.

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit . . . weird." Kakashi said.

"Oh, yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut." Naruto retorted.

/At least he came up with a good comeback./ Fang noted while Hikari laughed softly.

As Naruto charged Kakashi, Hikari silently hopped down from the tree and sat down at Fang's side.

"He's definitely an idiot but it's not my problem. I have to come up with a plan to get a bell and I know I am going to need your help, I just haven't figured out how yet. Just keep watching for me, until I can think of something." Hikari whispered to Fang.

/Not a problem./ Fang said.

Hikari sighed, her mind going over every possibility of how to beat her sensei. Her thoughts went back to the other day when Iruka talked to her about her team.

"_Hikari, we know you are a good ninja. Your scores in this class are average and that is with your impairment. If you weren't blind I am sure you would probably have scores that rival Sasuke's but you are blind and there will be situations that you will need help with. I know you are upset but we put you on squad seven for a reason and I know there will be times where you will be the one to protect your teammates. Just give this squad a chance."_

'Err, focus!' Hikari snapped silently at herself, her head aching.

"_I know you. I know that no matter how many people tell you that you will do great or you are an amazing kunoichi you won't believe them. I don't understand why you do that to yourself. I can't imagine that your mother would set such high standards that are impossible to reach . . . I am telling you right now that if you do your best I will be proud of you. Everyone will be proud of you. Oh and don't forget to trust your instincts. It's okay to ask for help. Understand?" _Rye voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Shaking her head, she let her mind wander back to her childhood. Her mother gave her only a little training as a child, not wanting to push her too hard. But the advice of her mother rang in her mind.

"_Hikari, always remember that your friends, teammates, loved ones, and the innocent come before the mission. Those of the Himura clan are known to do everything in their power to protect those that need protecting, even sacrifice their own lives. I don't want you to go that far, after all you and I are the last of our clan but I do want you to remember that even though our clan is known to like to work alone that you should value the assistance of others. Learning to work with your team is a very important skill. Do you understand what I am telling you or shall I elaborate?" _

Hikari smacked herself on the forehead and groaned, feeling like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. 'Great I know what to do but I don't think the others are going to help. I am going to have to try though.'

* * *

"So, you caught me off guard! That's all it was! Believe it! I'm so hungry, I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me, I gotta get one of those bells no matter what. I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it! I'm gonna pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy! . . . I _will_ become a ninja." Naruto said as several of his shadow clones jumped out of the water and jumped into the air to attack Kakashi. 

"Heh, heh! You're over-confident, Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

'Seven Narutos? . . . What! They're not images, they're real! How could he do that!' Sakura thought.

"It looks like the stories are true, he can create shadow clones." Kakashi said to himself as the Narutos raced towards him and stopped in a fighting position a few feet away from him.

"Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Naruto but you are still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Kakashi said, just before a Naruto jumped onto his back and held onto him.

"Wh-what! He got me from behind!"

"Didn't you say, 'don't let your enemies get behind you'? Good advice, Sensei. Believe it! I had one of my clones come out of the river, then sneak up behind you super quiet. Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" Naruto said, as the Narutos charged Kakashi and held him down while one jumped into the air and aimed to attack Kakashi.

'When did Naruto get so cool?' Sakura thought.

'A diversionary tactic, nice.' Sasuke thought.

"You're mine and so are those bells." Naruto said, punching. . . another Naruto.

"He's holding himself. Naruto punched? . . Naruto." Sakura said to herself.

"Ouch!" the Naruto that got hit said.

"It's you. You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you! You transformed into me using a jutsu." Naruto declared, making all the Narutos attack one another.

Naruto finally figured out that he should undo the jutsu and did, leaving only himself, battered and beaten, standing out in the open.

'Naruto, you are so _not_ cool!' Sakura thought.

'He got you with a replacement jutsu, loser. With this jutsu, you quickly switch your own body with an object. So your enemy thinks he's attacked you when he's actually attacked a rock or a log, leaving him open to a counter attack. In this case, the jounin let himself get caught, then switched bodies with one of the Naruto clones. So Naruto thought he was nailing him but, actually, attacking himself and that jounin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.' Sasuke thought.

"Huh? . . . A bell? I must have gotten to him with my attack. He dropped a bell!" Naruto grinned, racing to pick up the bell but got his leg caught in a trap.

"Hey! Hey! Let me down! Somebody! Help! Help! The bell!" Naruto yelled, swinging upside down from a tree.

'Of course it was a trap. That jounin doesn't let down his guard even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto.' Sasuke observed.

"Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and also . . . if the bait is obvious don't take it." Kakashi said, picking up the bell and adding. "A ninja must see through deception."

"I . . . get . . . it! AH!" Naruto growled, trying to get loose.

"I am telling this because you _don't_ get it. You _think_ you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it? . . . Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi said, right before getting hit by shuriken.

"AH! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind Sasuke! You went to far!" Naruto yelled but looked on in surprise as Kakashi fell to the ground and turned into a log covered with Sasuke's shuriken.

'Another substitution jutsu . . . and now he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast. I thought he lowered his guard, but he did it on purpose and I fell for it.' Sasuke cursed, racing deeper into the forest.

'So, that's where he is.' Kakashi chuckled softly.

'Sasuke, where'd you go? Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei found you. No! He can't capture my Sasuke! I won't let him!' Sakura vowed silently.

* * *

Hikari stumbled through the forest and sat down at the base of a tree, breathing heavily even though she had yet to exert herself. Fang paced in front of her nervously, as her body began to fail her. Hikari tried to hold back from screaming in pain but after a sharp blow to her stomach her scream echoed through the forest. 

/Hikari, you have to face reality, you're demon is breaking free. You have to get someone./ Fang panicked.

"I can't die, Fang. Not yet. I promised . . . I promised my mom I would live for her. I promised. Please, I can't die. Fang, I want my mommy!" Hikari whimpered, holding her bleeding stomach.

'How could this happen?' Hikari bitterly thought.

/Hikari! . . . Tell me what to do./ Fang panicked as Hikari lurched forward, screaming.

". . . Fang, I need you to get Rye or Neji for me. Please. I need one of them. Or maybe the Hokage. Just get me someone!" Hikari begged, tasting her salty tears as they slid down her face and a few fell upon her lips.

"Hikari, what happened?" Kakashi asked, appeared before her and the restless Fang.

"The d-d-de-. I can't die now but I can feel it. It's going to come. Go away before . . . "

"Let me see your wound." Kakashi said, kneeling down in front of Hikari.

"I am going to die. The seal wasn't broken so that means that the demon is strong enough to take over my body. Nothing you do is going to prevent my death." Hikari breathed out painfully, holding her stomach.

". . . Let me at least get rid of the pain." Kakashi replied to Hikari's declaration.

Hikari sniffled and nodded, lifting her shirt up a bit so Kakashi could see the large claw wound across her stomach. Kakashi ran his fingers over her wound but moved his fingers away quickly when Hikari jolted forward. Hikari whimpered as she held onto Kakashi's flask jounin jacket.

"It's alright. I'd better get you to the Hokage." Kakashi said, about to pick up Hikari when Fang lunged at him.

The Kakashi water clone was destroyed, water splashing everywhere. Fang growled in frustration while Hikari sighed in resignation as she stood.

"Very interesting technique but I doubt your enemy would really help you in a real life situation." The real Kakashi said, leaning on a tree across the clearing, his nose buried in his book.

"Sorry Sensei but I had no choice but to use my 'condition' to try and get a bell from you." Hikari said, using air quotes when she said condition.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I mean I think I understand this test but then again I could be overcomplicating it." Hikari said thoughtfully though remained alert to her relaxed opponent.

"Go on."

"Well . . . your right that my real enemy would not try and help me. They would either do the smart thing and kill me or stupidly try and get the demon to take over my body quicker. But as a ninja you should try and figure out your enemy's way of think, how he would attack and stuff, because it could mean the deference between your team surviving or being killed . . . And you being my opponent, I knew I couldn't fight you head on like Naruto so I had to rely on my strengths, which is pretty much deception I guess. You are considered my enemy, therefore I needed to figure out what you would do in each scenario you were put in. I knew that if I was hurt by my demon and my life was wavering you would help me or else you would have a psychotic thirteen year old demon out for blood to deal with . . ." Hikari stated, shifting her feet into the Jyuuken fighting stance **(AN1)** that she had learned from Neji and Rye.

"Hmm. Is that so? So you thought that I would drop my guard because you were hurt. I'm slightly impressed. But only slightly." Kakashi said.

"I'm not finished. In a real life scenario you work with your team to accomplish your mission. Your team and you must use each individual's strengths and weaknesses, in other words you need to know the basics of teamwork . . . but no one really understood that. The only way that any of us could possibly beat you is if we worked together to get the bells."

"So, why didn't you?" Kakashi asked, lowering his book slightly.

Hikari snorted, "I did. I asked each of them if they wanted to work together to get the bells. But their answers weren't exactly what I was hoping for . . ."

**

* * *

Earlier during the Survival Training test**

_

* * *

Sasuke sat in a tree watching the fight between Naruto and Kakashi. Hikari hopped onto the branch next to Sasuke just in time to see Kakashi poke Naruto in the butt and Naruto go flying in the air, landing in the river._

"_Those two are just total idiots." Sasuke muttered._

"_Sasuke, I was thinking that maybe we should work together with Sakura and Naruto to get the bells. We would have a better chance of-" Hikari started to say but was cut off by Sasuke._

"_I don't need your help. You three would only bring me down. I can get a bell on my own. Now stop talking or he might hear you."_

'_Jerk.' Hikari thought but left moving on to find Sakura._

**

* * *

Later on**

_

* * *

Sakura was under a bush watching Naruto still trying to get a bell, but her mind was on the fact that she had not eaten dinner or breakfast and how she shouldn't have gone on a diet._

"_Sakura, finally I found you. Good thing your stomach growled or else I would have passed you." Hikari stated, moving to Sakura's side._

"_Hikari, what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to know if you were willing to work together with me and Naruto to get-"_

"_No way! I am going help Sasuke get a bell so we can be together and like I would help Naruto or you. He is so annoying and you are so mean to Sasuke!"_

_Hikari groaned but left Sakura to wait somewhere else until Naruto was done fighting Kakashi._

**

* * *

Ten minutes ago**

* * *

"_Hey Naruto, are you okay?"_

"_Hikari! Hey, can you let me down from here? I have to go find Kakashi and get a bell from him before that bastard Sasuke does."_

"_Yeah, okay. Um, Naruto how about we team up and try to get the bells. I already tried talking to Sakura but she would only help if Sasuke did and Sasuke thinks he can get a bell without any of us helping him-" Hikari was cut off by Naruto, who suddenly went into a fit at what she said._

"_What! He thinks he can do it by himself! Well, I'll show him. I'll beat Sensei and get the bell all by myself!" Naruto declared, making Hikari groan._

"_Alright then. See ya." Hikari sighed, forgetting to cut Naruto free._

"_See ya Hikari. Hey, wait you forgot to cut me down- Ah!" Naruto yelped as a kunai came straight at him and cut the rope causing him to fall head first to the ground._

**

* * *

End of Flashbacks**

* * *

". . . and there you have it. The most dysfunctional team ever! How am I suppose to work with that?" Hikari asked, folding her arms across her chest and glaring in the general direction Kakashi was in. 

"Hmm, how did you come upon this conclusion anyway?"

"My mom always told me that teamwork was one of the most important things about being a ninja. You have to rely on your team to help you out. 'Value the assistance of others' as she would say it."

"I see, so are you ready to fight me for a bell?"

"Actually bells. I plan to try and get all three of those bells because helping your teammates is what you do on a team. I guess." Hikari sighed and then shifted back into her fighting stance.

'So she uses the same fighting technique as those in the Hyuuga clan even though I am sure she can't see the chakra openings. This should be interesting.' Kakashi thought, book still in hand.

Hikari charged Kakashi, aiming to hit him in the stomach. Her hands didn't form fists but instead she kept her palm flat and open with her fingers slightly curled in. Kakashi dodged to the side, Hikari twirled about in one fluid motion and aimed a kick to his side. Kakashi jumped back, pocketing his book dejectedly, making a ghost of a smile appear on Hikari's face.

'Hmm, I know she is blind so she must be using her other senses to find me and attack me. Most likely she is listening for my movements which means if there is too much noise she won't be able to find me.' Kakashi thought, analyzing the Himura girl's fighting.

'At least he stopped reading his book but it will probably be harder now. I have to think of something or else I have to use my last resort plan.' Hikari thought, running at Kakashi again, this time a kunai in hand.

Kakashi caught her wrist that had the kunai in her hand and sighed, "You need to do better than that to get these bells."

Hikari gritted her teeth, "I am doing better than you think."

Fang, who was crouched behind Kakashi in his fighting form, jumped up to try and get the bells. Kakashi tried to push Hikari away but the white haired girl latched onto his jacket. Just before Fang could get his teeth around the bells Kakashi wrapped his arm around Hikari and jumped away. Fang stumbled, his muzzle hitting the dirt, Hikari could hear the grey wolf stand up, shaking his head and snorting.

"Nice try but now you're stuck." Kakashi said and Hikari brought her attention back to Kakashi.

Her back was pressed against the tree, Kakashi held the wrist that had the kunai in hand inches from Hikari's neck and held her other wrist above her head and against the rough bark of the tree.

"Well this kinda sucks . . . but I can get out of this." Hikari smirked, pressing her back against and she used both her feet to kick Kakashi quickly in the stomach.

Kakashi released her as he stumbled back and Hikari fell to the ground hard, grunting in pain. Fang jumped in between the two and growled viciously at Kakashi, who was in a relaxed stance once again.

/Hikari, we aren't going to win this. I say we use your last resort plan as you oh so cleverly call it. We can regroup and strategize our next move./ Fang growled at his master.

Hikari sighed, "Fine . . . I obviously need to rethink some of my strategies. So I am going to have to be going now, Sensei. See ya later."

With that Hikari disappeared with a popping sound, her body turning into beautiful butterflies that flew in all directions. Fang shot into the trees and was gone before the butterflies even had a chance to move.

'She made a clone of herself using butterflies . . .' Kakashi thought, letting a green and black butterfly land on his gloved fingers. 'I guess Sakura is next.'

* * *

Hikari rested on one of the highest branches of a tree, knowing that it would be a while until Silver Fang found her considering he would be roaming the forest to keep Kakashi off her trail. 

'Man, I can't beat him alone. I knew that going in but now I know for sure that I can't match him in strength and speed. He is definitely more skilled.' Hikari groaned and stretched, only to whimper in pain a moment later.

'Damn wound! Fang cut me to deep. I get the feeling that wolf did it on purpose. Maybe I should cut his nails a bit after this is over-' a scream echoed through the forest, cutting Hikari's thoughts off.

"That's Sakura." Hikari whispered to herself.

She hesitated a few moments before she stood up and started jumping tree branch to tree branch in the direction the scream had come from. Contrary to what most of the Hyuuga clan thought, since they were practically the only ones that knew of her blindness, she did not rely solely on her sense of hearing, smelling, and touching to fight or do everyday things. Just like some animals in the wild she would use echolocation to help her.

Giving a soft whistle, she would listen to the echoes that returned from various objects in the environment. She would then use the echoes to locate, range and identify the objects. That was not all she could do thanks to a lot of training to try and tap into her bloodline limit which she had not been able to activate yet she was able to see chakra when it was really, really focused a lot in one spot. A good sign for anyone in the Himura clan, a step in the right direction to obtaining the Himura bloodline limit.

Finally she located Sakura in a clearing and flipped out of the trees, landing next to her unconscious pink haired teammate.

"Sakura . . . are you alive?" Hikari asked dumbly, poking the kunoichi cautiously.

/She's breathing so I would say she is alive, Smart one./ Silver Fang said, suddenly appearing next to Hikari, effectively scaring her.

"How long have you been here?"

/Long enough to see you act like an idiot./ Fang smirked.

Hikari pouted, "So now what?"

/Well, we have the Pink panther, she's unconscious but we got her with us, so I think we should try to find Whisker boy and Moody./

"So you want me to- wait a minute, Pink panther?"

/That's my nickname for this one./ Silver Fang said, placing a paw on Sakura's foot even though Hikari could not see the action.

"Her nickname has sarcastic origins, doesn't it?" Hikari asked, getting her answer at the sound of snickering.

"Alright, back to what we were talking about. So you want me to try and convince them to work as a team again?"

/Yeah, they all must have tried against Kakashi by now. They all know they can't take him alone by now, I hope. Have another go at it./

"Fine, you carry Sakura though." Hikari gave into the wolf's logic.

Hikari carefully situated Sakura on Silver Fang's back and made sure she would not fall. Silver Fang sniffed the air gingerly before telling Hikari that Sasuke was not only closer but probably the better bet to find first, so the two moved quickly and silently through the forest with the useless pink kunoichi. As Hikari came close to a clearing she smelt fire up ahead, making her and her wolf companion stop.

"Fang, do you smell fire?"

/Yes and I see it. It looks like a fire attack which could only mean Moody is fighting Scarecrow./

'Sakura is unconscious, if I keep going with her then she could put me in a bad situation. But I can't just leave her here by herself. Which only means. . .'

"Fang, stay here with Sakura until I come back or call you. If I whistle be ready to attack and don't bring Sakura, she might get in the way." Hikari ordered the grumbling wolf, who obeyed grudgingly.

Hikari treaded softly towards the edge of the forest and listened carefully, trying to get a hit of what was happening. She heard the sound of dirt moving before Kakashi started talking.

" . . . Right under your feet. Earth style: Headhunter jutsu. Can't move, huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you were right, you are different from the others, but different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi said, Hikari hearing him walk away.

"Great!" Sasuke said sarcastically to himself.

'Earth style: Headhunter jutsu? That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before? Isn't it the jutsu where you pull your enemy's body under the ground so all that is visible from above ground is his head? I guess I should help Sasuke. I better wait a few moments before I go out there though. Kakashi might be waiting for me. Then again if he knows I am here he will wait no matter how long it takes. I guess I should just take my chances.' Hikari thought, pushing through the bushes.

"Hey Sasuke! I see you are doing well. Have you managed to get a bell all by yourself like you said you would?" Hikari asked teasingly, follow her excellent sense of smell to where Sasuke was.

"What do you think!" Sasuke snapped, alerting Hikari of exactly where he was.

"You know Sasuke if you had just agreed to work in a team with me, Sakura, and Naruto we would have probably gotten the bells already and would be figuring out who passed and who didn't. Deflate that overly large ego of yours and work with your dear team." Hikari said, crouching down next to him and poking him in the side of the head.

Before Sasuke could come up with a harsh comeback to what Hikari had said leaves rustled and Sakura came running out. She stopped in mid-stride and stared at Sasuke's head.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, both Hikari and him giving Sakura a curious look.

"AHH! Sasuke's just a head without a body and he's talking!" Sakura screamed, before fainting.

"And that's our partner." Sasuke mumbled while Hikari giggled.

/Hikari/ Silver Fang raced out of the bushes where Sakura had come from and skidded to a stop in front of Sakura's unconscious body.

/She fainted again! My god, Pink panther likes her cat naps./ Fang stated.

"So corny Silver Fang." Hikari said to the wolf as she started to dig out Sasuke.

/Hey, she hit me! When she woke up she freaked and started attacking me. I guess she must have thought I was a demon or something./

"You okay, Fang?" Hikari asked the wolf in concern.

/I'm fine. She doesn't hit very hard and didn't even think to use a weapon./ Fang answered, trotting over to where Hikari was digging out Sasuke and yanked the Uchiha out by his collar.

"Thanks Silver Fang." Hikari petted the wolf as Sasuke stood and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

/No prob. You would have taken too long to dig Moody out any way./

"Can you change back? I don't want Sakura fainting on us again." Hikari said, walking over to Sakura and kneeling down next to her.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"I was talking to Fang. Help me wake her up, would ya?" Hikari shook Sakura gently but got no response.

Glancing over at Sasuke, she gave him an impatient look, "I was talking to you, Sasuke. Man, and here I thought Uchihas were smart."

Sasuke glared but walked over and knelt down on the other side of Sakura. Hikari rolled her eyes and commented, "This is the second time today she's fainted. Is that all she can do?"

Sakura stirred awake at that moment and looked at them, groaning. "Sasuke, You're okay!" Sakura squealed, launching herself onto Sasuke.

"Hey, cut it out! Let go! Let go!" Sasuke snapped, trying to pry Sakura off.

Hikari laughed, Fang coming to her side and snickering also. "You two make such a sweet couple. You deserve one another."

"I've got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time." Sasuke said, getting up while shooting Hikari a glare which went unnoticed.

"Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?" Sakura asked, standing up.

"Awhile ago, I touched one. Next time, I'll get one."

"That is really great. I can't believe you did that. You're amazing." Sakura cooed.

"Yeah. You're so great, Sasuke." Hikari muttered sarcastically.

"Uh, It's almost lunch. There's not really enough time left, so maybe we should just give up and then try again next year." Sakura suggested, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I'm the only one that can destroy that person." Sasuke said coldly.

"Who? You mean the Sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion and looked at Hikari for an answer but she just gave a shrug in reply.

"That day . . . I was crying . . ."

"When were you crying?" Hikari asked, standing up and brushing invisible dirt off her clothes.

"It was my . . ."

"What? What happened to you?" Sakura urged him.

"I'm an avenger, that means I must be stronger than my prey. I need this training, there's no time for setbacks."

The alarm clock rang in the distance, making Hikari and Sasuke groan.

"I've wasted too much time." Sasuke muttered, snapping out of whatever trance he was in and walked off.

"Sasuke . . ." Sakura whispered.

"Come on. Let's get back." Hikari sighed in defeat.

**

* * *

AN#1- Leaf's strongest taijutsu style, Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). She learned this technique from Neji and Rye but it is not the only taijutsu style she uses. This technique is not as powerful for her because she is not a Hyuuga.**


	6. Unforeseen Occurrences

AN: hey, I am going to be gone for a couple of weeks so I will be unable to update my story. That is one reason that I am updating earlier than usual and if I get enough reviews before Saturday, the day I leave to visit my sister, I will update a chapter. Hell, if I get a lot of reviews I may update two chapters. It all depends. Sorry about not being able to update for a while. I will not be back until towards the middle to end of July. I promise to update as soon as I get back. I am currently working on chapter ten so you won't have to wait long. READ & REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Unforeseen Occurrences **

* * *

"Uh-oh. Stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise? Well, I've decided I won't send you back to the academy when you obviously don't deserve to be there." Kakashi announced. 

"What? I passed. All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked more to herself than Kakashi.

/Something's wrong./ Fang told Hikari.

Sakura started jumping up and down cheering while Naruto moved his legs up and down since he was tied to one of the poles.

"Then- then that means all four of us- I mean all four of us- I mean me and, and Sakura, and Sasuke, an-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Yes, the three of you . . . are being dropped from the program, PERMANENTLY!" Kakashi finished for Naruto.

/I called that one, didn't I? Sorry Hikari./ Fang said to a surprised Hikari.

"Drop us from the program! That means we can never become ninja! You said that if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!" Naruto rambled.

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi said, making Sasuke charge him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

Kakashi pinned Sasuke to the ground, sitting on him and putting his foot on Sasuke's head. Hikari subconsciously let her hand drop to her weapon pouch but stopped herself before she did anything stupid . . . to help Sasuke.

"You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura screamed.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said softly.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about, not even close." Kakashi said.

"What it's about?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura explained herself.

"Use your head. Three to four people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?"

"AAH! How are we suppose to know why you picked three or four people! We didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled.

"It's so basic, teamwork!" Kakashi told them.

'Wait, this sounds familiar. Where did I hear that before?' Hikari thought.

/Hey, Hikari. Isn't that what you said earlier? You know except with more words and sounding more boring./ Fang asked.

'Oh, yeah. That's where I heard it from.' Hikari thought, realizing her momentary lapse of stupidity.

"Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean. It's too late now but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

"Wait a minute! You set it up with four people but only three bells. If we worked together and got the bells only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up."

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but you, it never even crossed your mind. Hikari, you got the answer to this exercise right away and tried to get the others to work as a team but they all refused you. I commend your efforts and abilities to analyze a situation but you should have tried harder to get them to help you. You tried though so I won't drop you from the program, I'll just send you back to the academy so you can try again another time." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled in shock.

'I guess that's better than being dropped from the program permanently.' Hikari decided though she was still somewhat depressed by the fact that she did not pass.

"Yeah, alright Kakashi-sensei." Hikari replied quietly.

Kakashi turned to the pink haired kunoichi next. "Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything. And you, Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this, when individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example, Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." Kakashi said holding a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

Sakura gasped while Naruto started to panic. Hikari stiffened and moved her hand to rest above her kunai pouch once again.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said, taking the kunai away from Sasuke's neck and twirling it on his finger.

"Oh, boy, that was really scary!" Sakura sighed in relief, while Hikari relaxed a bit.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi said, getting off Sasuke and walking over to the memorial stone before continuing. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja, who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decide I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I am not going to live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero, a hero!" Naruto declared, making Hikari gasp.

"They are a special kind of hero." Kakashi spoke up, his back to them.

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on, tell us! . . . Well, well?"

"They are all K.I.A." Hikari answered for Kakashi.

"Ooh! That sounds real cool!"

"It means 'Killed in Action'. They all died." Sakura explained, making Naruto go quiet.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi announced.

' . . . And every member of my clan has their name on that stone. I am truly all alone . . . but this team . . .' Hikari let her thoughts wander for a few moments before she came to a decision.

" . . . Sensei, isn't there anyway you wouldn't drop the others from the program?" Hikari asked the quiet jounin.

Kakashi, who was still facing the memorial stone, turned to face the Himura girl, "I don't believe so. They should have known better. You did."

Hikari silently cursed herself for what she was about to do, "You said that this exercise was all about teamwork . . . well it would be hypocritical if I got off with just ending up back at the academy to try again later and they get kicked out of the program. If teamwork is really that important then it is only fair that we all either pass or fail. They are my team and if they fail then I guess I do too . . ."

"What! Hikari, are you insane!" Naruto yelled.

/Hikari, what are you doing? Are you insane? He'll fail you/ Fang snapped.

"So, you would risk not being able to ever become a ninja just to help your team get a chance to become ninja?" Kakashi asked.

Hikari sighed, "Yeah, I would."

"Alright then, I am going to give you one more chance but I am going to make it much harder on you and if you don't succeed then Hikari will be dropped from the program permanently. Do you accept Hikari?"

/Don't accept, Hikari! You can go back to the academy and get a new team when you graduate again./

"Yes, I accept your terms." Hikari said, without hesitating.

"Fine, you'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Kakashi said, disappearing in a puff of smoke before any of them could answer.

"Hey Hikari, why did you risk never becoming a ninja for us?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"This whole thing was about teamwork and you guys are my team. It would be wrong to have you guys fail when I passed. We have to stick together now. Plus even if I don't' pass that won't stop me. I will find a way to become stronger even if it kills me." Hikari declared laying down and drifting into thought.

'Why did I speak up like that? I could have just gone back to the academy and tried again another time . . . but I couldn't. It's almost as if I bonded with them. It's strange they are like. . .friends but I've only really hung out with them for about a day. Are they my friends? Can I trust them? I can't even trust myself how can I trust them?' Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.

"Hikari, aren't you hungry?"

'That's a stupid question. Of course I am but there are only two lunches.' Hikari snapped in her mind.

"I'll be fine. I eat some toast this morning. I can eat after this is all over." Hikari said politely as Naruto's stomach growled.

"This is no big deal, I can go without eating for days, for weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal!" Naruto's stomach growled loudly again before he added weakly, "No problem."

Hikari sat up when she sensed Sasuke move over to her. "Here. Eat the rest of my lunch."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. We need you at full strength if we are going to get those bells. So eat or we will fail." Sasuke said shoving his lunch into her hands.

Both glared at one another for a few moments before Naruto's stomach growled again. Hikari glanced over to where Naruto was and heard him say that he was fine.

"Naruto needs to eat." Hikari stated bluntly.

"But Sensei said that. . ." Sakura started to protest but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"She's right. Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. . .Here Naruto you can have my lunch." Sakura said, offering her lunch to him.

"Sakura. . . thanks" Naruto said as he looked at her with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat." Sakura said.

"But, isn't that your lunch?" Naruto looked at Sakura sheepishly.

"I'm on a diet. . .I mean, Hikari needs to eat too so it would be pointless for you to eat Sasuke's lunch. I don't eat that much anyway. Just take it Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, hurry up and eat Naruto before Kakashi-sensei comes back." Hikari added.

"You have to eat too." Sasuke snapped at her and earning a glare from the white haired thirteen year old.

"I can't take it . . . because I can't move my hands, someone's got to feed me." Naruto moved his arms that were tied to the log.

Hikari and Sakura looked at one another before Hikari looked down and started to eat from Sasuke's lunch. Sakura growled in frustration.

"Hurry up, he could come back any minute." Sasuke hissed.

"This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again, is that clear!" Sakura said to Naruto as she grabbed the chopsticks.

Naruto said gleefully, "Clear as a bell, Sakura."

Sakura fed him and just as he swallowed a huge cloud of smoke appeared before them.

"You!" Kakashi yelled making Naruto and Sakura scream and Hikari edged herself a little behind Sasuke.

'I am so dead!' Hikari thought nervously.

"You four broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment!" Kakashi asked as he started forming seals.

Dark clouds begin to cover the sky. Thunder could be heard and lightening flashed through the sky.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked.

"But you said. . ." Naruto started to say something but seemed to lose his voice quickly after.

"Yes?" Kakashi urged Naruto to go on.

"You said there were four of us! That's what you said and that's why Sakura and . . ." Naruto stumbled over his words.

"We are all on this squad and we're all in it together." Sasuke said since Naruto seemed to be having trouble getting his words out.

"Yeah, that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura added bravely.

"We are a team and we stick together even when it looks bad! Naruto needed the food so we gave it to him because we look out for one another. That's what you do on a team!" Hikari spoke up as well.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto declared.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Hikari replied more bravely.

Kakashi looked at each of them before chuckling. "You pass!"

'Huh?"

"You pass."

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Sakura, Please don't question it." Hikari said wearily as the clouds disappeared.

"You are the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"He's, uh . . . you know- he's kinda cool." Naruto sniffled happily.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts it's first mission tomorrow. Let's go home." Kakashi announced.

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja. . . I knew they'd do this! It happens every time! You guys forgot to untie me!" Naruto yelled at the retreating figures.

* * *

Hikari sat on the bed in a sterile hospital room, waiting for someone to come and check her eyes. Needing to go alone, she made Silver Fang head back to the branch house to wait for her after they had spent a good portion of the afternoon with Naruto celebrating. A medic entered the room, giving a cheerful hello before starting to examine Hikari's eyes. 

"So Hikari, how are you feeling? Are your eyes bothering you in anyway? Irritation? Dryness? Tearing?"

"Sometimes my eyes get a bit irritated but that pretty much it."

"Has you bloodline limit occurred yet?"

"No, not yet." Hikari sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, I am going to pour some of my chakra into your eyes to see if there is any physical change. Hold still and keep your eyes open as long as possible."

"Yeah, okay." Hikari mumbled.

Hikari felt the warmth of the medic's chakra enter her eyes but knew already that there would be no change. The medic had been doing this for the past couple years since she had first arrived in Konoha. After thirty minutes, the medic had finished, written everything down on her chart, and left her to get another medic. When the second medic entered the room she immediately started doing a physical of Hikari.

"Everything fine? No problems lately, Hikari?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Your stomach is cut up. What happened?"

"Oh, that's a long story. Can you bandage it up for me?"

"Alright, dear."

* * *

After a lot of what she felt were unnecessary tests, Hikari flopped onto the couch in the Hyuuga branch house. Rye had gone off to flirt with some girls in the village, Neji was training somewhere, and Hinata was at the ramen stand watching Naruto from a safe distance. Hikari had left the ramen stand after spending most of the day there with Naruto, gone to the hospital to listen to medics talk about things they didn't know about, and now after all that and the survival test she had earlier that morning she couldn't sleep. 

"I can't believe this! I was tired ten minutes ago but now that I am laying down I can't sleep. . . Fang! I'm bored." Hikari whined.

/We could train./

"Death first." Hikari mumbled.

/If you don't train death will come sooner than you think./

"Bite me."

/You know one of these days I will actually bite you when you say that./

"Hey, why don't we go find Rye and bother him and whatever girl he is trying to charm today?" Hikari said sitting up and stretching.

/Well that's mature. As much as I would like to watch Rye make a fool of himself I would prefer to sleep in the sun for a while./ Fang said as he stretched himself out on the floor where the sun streamed through the window.

Fang never made up nicknames for the Hokage or the Hyuuga clan for the simple reason that he trusted them to take care of Hikari and not hurt her in anyway.

"Fine. I think I will just go on a walk and think for a while. I am going to be back late so don't wait up, okay?"

/Sure./

Hikari walked slowly out the door after telling a few Hyuuga that she was going out for the night and headed towards the river where she could think. Her mother had always told her that teamwork was one of the most important basics of being a ninja. She knew she could work with her team but was it a platonic relationship or was she starting to become friends with them?

Hikari scowled, 'What the hell am I thinking? I don't need more friends! I am already going to be hurting too many people that I call friends. When the day comes, I will hurt them all. I don't want to hurt my team too. AH! What the hell is wrong with me? What do I care? It shouldn't bother me . . . but it does. I wish I could just tell someone th-'

Hikari's silent confession was cut short when she ran into someone and nearly fell down but the person grabbed hold of her arms to stop her falling.

"Oops. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Hikari apologized.

"Not a problem . . . Hikari." the stranger replied.

Hikari frowned, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Not yet." the stranger answered before stabbing her in the neck with a senbon.

Hikari didn't have a chance to respond as she lost all feeling in her body and fell into a dead-like state.

"But you will know me as well as all of Konoha." the stranger added before picking up Hikari and disappearing with the wind.


	7. Haunting Eyes

AN: Sorry, I won't be able to update for about three weeks. I am going to stay with my sister and won't be back home until around July 22nd I think. I am not really sure if that is when I am coming home but when I do I promise to update immediately. Hope you guys like the chapter. READ & REVIEW!

/regular text/ talking to an animal

_/italics/ _ talking to sealer

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Haunting Eyes**

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on the training grounds, waiting in boredom for Hikari and Kakashi to arrive. 

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared before the trio.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Where's Hikari?" Kakashi asked, ignoring their outburst.

"We don't know. She never came. She looked exhausted yesterday though. Maybe she stayed home." Sakura suggested.

"She is probably tired from having to spend the whole day with the loser." Sasuke said gesturing to Naruto.

"What did you say!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke who glared back.

'I doubt Hikari would skip out on training unless she was hurt or sick or. . . No. I would know if something happened to her. She probably stayed home because she was tired from training and hanging out with Naruto all yesterday. . . but why wasn't I informed that she would be missing today's mission?' Kakashi thought.

"Err, Sensei? Would you like me to go get her?" Sakura offered.

"No, that's alright Sakura. Hikari will just have to miss today's mission. Let's go." Kakashi said starting to walk towards the forest with the three genin following.

"Sensei! What's today's mission?" Naruto asked loudly.

"You'll see." Kakashi smiled but frowned a minute later wondering why he had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

Hikari's eyes shot open only to see the dark world she had known since she was six. Her body felt like dead weight to her and the cold, hard ground under her made her aware of the fact that she was not home. 

'Where am I? . . .It smells and sounds like a cave. But why am I here?' Hikari thought.

"So you're awake. How do you feel, Hikari?" a voice asked in an uncaring manner.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Why can't I move!" Hikari demanded.

"Feisty, aren't we? I am Kento and I put your body in a dead-like state using senbon. Your body won't be able to function properly for a couple days. Don't worry though by that time you'll be dead and your demon will have possession of your body." Kento answered and Hikari could tell he was smirking even though she couldn't see his face.

"Why? Why would you want the demon to come out? All it would do is cause chaos and destruction. Why would you want innocent people to die!" Hikari yelled as she tried to sit up but found that she was tied down.

"Why? Why? Because I want to see Konoha destroyed. I want to see the village Hidden in the Leaves suffer for what they did to me. They actually thought that they could get rid of me so easily. . . they will pay and what a better way to seek my revenge then to kidnap the daughter of the most famous ninja in the village and send her back to kill them all." Kento said laughing evilly.

'Okay. It's official, this guy is a nutcase. I better figure out a way to get out of here before I have to feel my insides being ripped apart by my demon.' Hikari thought gloomily.

"You can't do that. The demon will kill you as soon as it comes out. I really doubt that it is interested in making friends or even having a fighting partner. It won't take orders from anyone!" Hikari growled at Kento.

"Oh, I know that. That's why I made a special collar so that it would have to follow my orders. If it disobeys me with this collar on it will be in for a painful experience. It's no use fighting your destiny Hikari. I have thought of everything. You will die and the demon will destroy Konoha. Now if you will excuse me there are a few more things that I must take care of before I can slice you up and let out the demon. In the mean time you should rest, we don't want you to be so exhausted later that you pass out from the pain. I want to hear you scream in agony." Kento said cheerfully as he walked away.

"Freak me out! I need to get out of here and fast but I can't move. Shit."

'Ok now would be a good time for someone to miraculously appear and save me. . .Oh who am I kidding I bet no one even knows I'm gone.' Hikari though with a sigh.

* * *

/Hikari, Hikari! Where are you? Damn it, I should have gone with her yesterday! When I find her I am going to kill her for making me worry./ Fang declared as he continued to search all of Konoha for the pretty Himura teenager. 

Stopping at her favorite spot by the river and still not seeing any white and silver haired girl, Fang turned and raced back to the Hyuuga branch house.

/That's it! I can't find her, she must have gotten kidnapped somewhere between yesterday evening and this morning. Damn! I am sorry Hikari. I should have been there, I should have looked for you sooner. I shouldn't have assumed you were staying out all night to think like you use to before the weasel left. How am I going to get Rye to figure out Hikari is missing? It's times like these I wish I could talk to more people./

Skidding to a stop, Fang caught the scent of Hikari's team not far away. Sniffing the air carefully he analyzed that the team was finished with a mission and probably either heading to see the Hokage or already there.

/Forget that idiot Rye! If I make enough commotion in front of the Hokage and Scarecrow, one of them is bound to catch on that Hikari is in trouble! I have to get to them now! Don't worry Hikari I will make sure you get rescued, I just hope someone get's there before it's too late./ Fang thought bitterly, racing after the faint scent of team seven.

**

* * *

/Flashback/**

* * *

"**Mommy?" A small Hikari looked at her mother curiously.**

"**Hmm? Oh sorry. I was just thinking. Where was I? . . . Oh right today all the families with blood limits are the ones who started with demon blood. Every Himura carries one of these demons in their body. It's important for you to know which demon you have in your body. Do you know why?" Naomi asked.**

**Hikari shook her head.**

"**Because of your seal. The first time you will get your seal, I will use my own blood to seal it but if something were to happen to the seal afterwards like if it were to be removed then you would need the blood of someone from your demon's clan to redo the seal before the demon takes over your body. You don't need to worry about that though because I will be there to make sure that never happens to you. There are many advantages to having a sealer and being a sealer. Like you will be able to talk to them telepathically, the sealer will gain knowledge about their bloodline limit that will make them stronger, you could also take some of their chakra from them if you need it which will also tell your sealer exactly where you are, and . . ."****Naomi's voice melted away into the darkness of Hikari's mind as she snapped out of her memories.**

**

* * *

/End Flashback/**

* * *

"Of course! I could take my sealer's chakra and use it to get out of here. . .but that means my sealer will be able to find me. Do I really want another encounter with him after last time?. . .No, I can't. I won't. But I have no choice. This is the only way I will be able to have a chance of escaping. I can't count on the ANBU to rescue me. I need a lot of chakra to get my body to move properly and even more if I end up having to fight Kento. I need his chakra. . . I guess I will just have to chance it.' Hikari thought.

* * *

"Alright. Rye take your team as well as any other ANBU team not on a mission to search for any traces of Hikari. If she has been kidnapped then it must be for the same reason as last time. I hope you understand what you must do if she is beyond reach." Sarutobi advised sternly yet sadly. 

"I understand." Rye said looking down.

"Sir, if Hikari has been gone for as long as she has isn't there a huge possibility that she is already. . . gone? Shouldn't we have some ANBU here to protect the village in case she comes back?" the other ANBU questioned.

"Leave one team to patrol the borders of Konoha. Any and all chuunin should be put on alert in case Hikari comes back as a demon. Rye make sure that every team has two vials of blood to redo the ritual. Kakashi and his team will also be searching the area since Hikari is there teammate so make sure Kakashi has two vials. That is all." Sarutobi instructed the ANBU captain of what to do about Hikari's disappearance and most likely kidnapping.

Rye put on his mask and both ninjas bowed before they disappeared with Fang. Sarutobi collapsed back into his chair with a sigh.

"For all of our sakes let us hope that you are still alive, Hikari. You are a valuable person to the village Hidden in the Leaves, those that live here rely on you to bring them the reassurance that you will one day become a great Hokage like Yondaime was. What will they do when they find that you are gone? What will we do without the Himura clan? Is this the day that the Himura clan ends or has it already ended?" Sarutobi asked himself quietly.

* * *

Hikari sat in a green meadow watching the sun slowly start to set behind the beautiful snow covered mountains in the distance. Hikari stood up and walked through the meadow and towards the mountains. The mountains loomed over her but not in a forbidding way, at least not to her. 

She was in her own mind, the only place where she could see anything other than darkness.

Hikari looked around at her surroundings before walking towards a path that led up to an old castle. She walked up to the castle and was about to enter when she heard a screech from behind her.

She was not the only one in her mind.

Turning around quickly she saw the hideous demon that lived within her throw itself at her.

* * *

Hikari jolted out of her mind before the demon hit her. Breathing heavily, Hikari shook with fear. Demons could only attack a Himura that has a seal if they grow strong enough to break the seal. 

'It can't be. I'm only thirteen. I can't die now. I swore I would never die like this. It's impossible. Is the demon strong enough to take over my body now?'

* * *

Hikari lay in darkness, trying to understand just why her life sucked so much. Her team was probably doing missions right now, well actually D ranked missions were more of chores than mission but that wasn't the point. She ached to be home, to wake up in her bed and find out that it was all a dream and that she was late to meet her team. 

"It was easier when I was younger. Everything was so simple. I didn't need friends, family, teammates, teachers, or anything like that. It was just training to avenge my mother's death. All I did was train and I never was scared when I got kidnapped because I didn't care if my life ended. I didn't care. My death would allow me to rest because if I'm alive I know I can't rest, my soul won't let me until I have Orochimaru's blood on my hands, until I hear him draw his final breath." Hikari whispered into the silent dark world around her.

"Hello Hikari." Kento called as he came into the cave.

'Great now what? I haven't even gotten a chance to untie myself let alone get enough chakra to get away. Or at least not far enough to get help.' Hikari panicked.

"I'm back." Kento said as he moved around the cave.

"Yeah, I knew you were back when you said hello, Stupid." Hikari retorted.

"I think we can begin now." Kento said, ignoring Hikari's comment.

"Oh joy. I can't wait to start." Hikari muttered sarcastically.

"Really? Me too." Kento said cheerfully as he stood over her.

"I hope you know I was being sarcastic. But then again it wouldn't be surprising if you were that stupid to actually think I would want to die." Hikari retorted.

Kento didn't respond verbally but instead stabbed Hikari in her right thigh. Hikari hissed in pain but refused to scream. Her eyes welled up with tears of pain that did not fall and were luckily hidden by her sunglasses. Kento must of noticed this as he pulled his kunai out slowly because he pulled off her sunglasses the next moment.

"Now that's better. Don't want to hide the pain in your eyes. After all eyes are the portal to a person's soul. You can't hide your pain and fear now Hikari." Kento said as he tossed to sunglasses on the floor.

Hikari flinched as she heard her sunglasses shatter and looked in the direction Kento's voice was coming from. She could feel his breath on her face and without a second thought spit in his face.

"Give it up Kento. You can't scare me. If I show pain and fear in these blind eyes of mine then it is because I am thinking of what the demon will do to all those innocent people. It pains me to know that I will be the reason for so many people dying and I fear that I will harm or kill those I love. Don't you see? . . .YOU DON'T SCARE ME! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Hikari snapped.

Kento slammed his kunai into Hikari's left shoulder. Hikari clenched her jaw shut to stop herself from screaming and felt tears slide down her face. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands making them bleed.

"How touching. I'll make sure that the people of the village Hidden in the Leaves know how brave you were. . .that is until I broke you. I will hear you scream, cry and beg." Kento whispered, pulling his kunai out slowly.

"I will never beg!" Hikari snarled.

'Cry and scream, most likely but never beg.' Hikari added silently to herself.

Kento lowered the cold, blood-soaked kunai on one of Hikari's arm and dragged it down to her wrist. Blood oozed out of the freshly opened wound on her arm. The glove she had been wearing was cut completely off as Kento made quick swipes on the palm of her hand leaving many thin lines of blood. Hikari closed her eyes tightly and felt Kento move to her other arm where he repeated the procedure before stabbing and cutting up her legs.

'I can do this . . . I can do this . . . I so can't do this! I need help and there is only one person who can help me. I have no choice, I need my sealer.'

_/Ok, I give up. I can't take this. Please! I will do anything if you come and save me. Please help me! I hate to beg but I can't allow the demon to escape at least not until I can find someone to kill me when it does. I won't be able to stop it when the seal is removed. I think it may even be able to kill me without the seal being removed now! I need help. I need. . .you./_ Hikari begged through her mind link to her sealer.

Kento stopped cutting her up with his kunai and moved away. Hikari opened her eyes and immediately felt the tears slid down her face. Biting her lip, she used some of her chakra to give her the strength to break the ropes around her legs. Just as they snapped a strangely familiar smell wavered in the air about her.

Hikari shuddered in horror as she realized where the smell came from. 'That scent comes from that liquid stuff that burns flesh. I know that smell from anywhere. Oh God!'

_/Hurry/_ Hikari panicked wondering if her sealer would come to save her or let her die.

The bindings around her wrists were removed but before Hikari could react Kento pressed a wet cloth against the back of her left hand. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and Hikari silently prayed that she wouldn't throw up. Pain ripped through her hand making her finally scream. The scream echoed in the cave and it seemed that no one could hear her. Kento's cynical laughing was the only thing that could be heard over Hikari's scream.

_/Don't be so pathetic. Fight back./_ a voice echoed in Hikari's mind.

Hikari found her body listening as she grabbed hold of Kento with her free hand and pulled him closer to her. Then letting go of him she punched him as hard as she could. Kento let go of her hand as he stumbled back in pain. Hikari rolled over and fell right off what must have been a stone table that she had been bound to the whole time. Hissing in pain she stood up and ran in the direction the smell of pine needles had come from.

A moment later she felt the sun's warmth hit her face and moved in a random direction hoping she was heading in the direction of a road or village. Kento's screams made her move faster even though her legs were badly injuried but she was still able to catch what he was saying.

"It's too late! The seal has been removed! The demon gains it's freedom today!"

He was right. The seal had been removed and the demon was already trying to take over Hikari's body. Hikari continued to run while getting hit by tree branches but she didn't notice since she was in a trance-like state.

* * *

Hikari stood in the meadows again but this time everything looked dead and the sky was dark with no signs of anything having to do with life. The demon circled her like a vulture ready to kill her without hesitation. Suddenly dark shadows in the shape of knifes came hurtling towards her. Hikari dodged as many as possible but felt one slice her across the cheek. The demon growled and ran towards her. Hikari knew that she would never be able to fight the demon or even out run it so she closed her eyes and waited for it to kill her. 

'It's not that bad. I mean I'm sure the ANBU will stop the demon before it kills anyone and my name will be put on that memorial just like every other Himura before me. I'm sorry mommy. I tried.' Hikari thought until she realized that she hadn't been mauled by the demon yet.

Opening her eyes she saw the demon a few feet away staring at the mountains to the left of them. Hikari frowned trying to figure out what had stopped the demon.

* * *

Just then Hikari tripped over a root in reality and fell to the ground snapping her out of her trance and leaving the demon within her mind. Groaning, she slowly got on her hands and knees feeling tired and weak. 

'Great, my body is shutting down on me.' Hikari thought but suddenly noticed a familiar presence in front of her.

Hikari gulped and slowly looked up into the eyes which she could see clearly because of all the chakra being focused there. They were the eyes that haunted her constantly. Hikari forced herself to look straight into the crimson eyes not wanting to show how frightened she was.

"Hello Itachi."


	8. Save Me

AN: I was really disappointed at the review count lately. I thought I would get more than two reviews for the last chapter! I am back home now and will proceed with this chapter even though I am upset with the lack of responses to the story so far. The song in this chapter is _'Save Me' _by Jem. Hope you like it! READ & REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Chapter Eight: Save Me**

_Save me. . . Save me. . . Save me, whoa_

Hikari stared up into the crimson eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Her sealer. Fear gripped her and she began to regret having asked him to come save her. He was a murderer after all, he had killed his whole clan with the exception of his younger brother just to test his power. Movement behind her indicated that Kento had decided to follow her to make sure she didn't get away. Crimson eyes looked over Hikari in the direction of the movement but they held the same uncaring look as always. Walking past Hikari, he disappeared in the direction of the movement.

_I've gotta stop my mind_

_Working overtime_

_It's driving me insane aha, aha_

_It will not let me live_

_Always so negative _

_It's become my enemy aha, aha_

Hikari snapped back into a trance-like state the moment Itachi left. She found herself back in her now not so safe mind. The demon wrapped a shadow like tentacle around her body and started to tighten it's grip to crush her bones. Hikari let out a blood-curling scream that echoed throughout her mind as well as the forest she was in reality. Fighting viciously to escape the demon's grip, she managed to kick the demon in the gut making it let go. The demon began to attack her relentlessly as pure fury overcame it.

'Sometimes I wonder if this is really a bat demon. I mean it looks nothing like a bat. It has tentacles! What bat has tentacles?' Hikari thought looking the demon over.

Fire as black as a moonless night surrounded the two from all sides making it impossible for Hikari to run even if she could run it would be pointless to try and outrun the demon.

"It's already trying to destroy my mind. I feel so weak. I don't think I am going to make it through this. Where is Itachi!" Hikari asked herself as she jumped up a decaying tree and threw a branch at the demon who shrugged it off like it was nothing. Memories of Hikari's childhood flashed before her eyes, all the times her mother had taken care of her.

_Save me ah, ah, Save me ah, ah,_

_Save me ah, whoa_

_Save me ah, ah, Save me ah, ah,_

_Save me ah, whoa_

**/Flashback/**

**Four year old Hikari shivered from the cold as her mother kept walking, unaffected by the bitter winds of Snow Country. Naomi shifted Hikari, who was huddled against her back and continued to walk.**

"**Mommy, are we going home yet?"**

"**Soon sweetie. Do you have the necklace I gave you?"**

"**Yes, but why is it so important that I keep it?"**

"**I'll tell you someday but until then you must never lose it and try to keep in hidden at all times." Naomi said, just as a loud explosion brought their attention away from the conversation.**

**Naomi quickly moved to the trees and put Hikari down, who tightened the white blanket around her small body.**

"**Stay hidden." Naomi hissed and moved a few feet away.**

**The castle was in flames and the sound of warriors fighting could be heard even from where they were. Hikari looked to her mother who stood staring at the lost castle with sadness and determination in her eyes. At that moment, Hikari had never thought her mother looked prettier.**

**Her white summer dress was not exactly the best choice of clothing for the Snow Country but because of the snow tiger demon sealed within her, the cold rarely affected her. It was a collared dress with buttons going down the front to the waist. Two buttons were opened and a brown leather belt hung loosely at her waist holding her weapons. The dress had no sleeves and went to mid-calf, flowing loosely in the wind. She wore white high heeled boots which only went a couple inches past her ankles. She wore no forehead protector, jounin jacket, or any of the ANBU clothing, nothing that could identify her as a ninja.**

**The sound of dogs barking alerted them that someone was heading this way. Hikari huddled closer to the trees pulling the blanket around her shivering body as close as she could to stay warm. Naomi did not move but stood off to the side of the road as a sled led by dogs zoomed by. A silver haired man was driving the sled with a small girl with him and as they passed the man looked back at Naomi wide eyed. To Hikari it almost looked as if he was going to turn around and come back towards her mother but Naomi raced into the forest at that moment, snatching up Hikari as she went.**

**/End Flashback/**

_Why would I think such things_

_Crazy thoughts have quick wings_

_Gaining momentum fast aha, aha_

_One minute I am fine_

_The next I've lost my mind_

_To a fake fantasy aha, aha_

Claws swiped across Hikari's face drawing the crimson liquid that she was already covered in. Her blood. The blood instantly gave her the memory of mother being killed in front of her.

**/Flashback/**

"**Mommy?" Hikari asked timidly as she turned her mother over so she could see her mother's face.**

"**Hikari, you have to go. If you stay you will be killed and if you die so does all hopes of reviving the Himura clan. Listen, I need you to go to the village Hidden in the Leaves in the Fire Country. You will be protected there better than here. Understand?" Naomi asked in barely a whisper.**

"**What about you, mommy? You are coming with me, aren't you?" Hikari asked as she cried at the sight of her wound.**

"**No, now run." Naomi said sharply, pushing the girl away from her.**

**/End Flashback/**

'Mother. . .you said you wanted me to revive the clan but after everything I saw you go through and everything I personally had to go through. . . how can you expect me to revive our clan?' Hikari thought as she stared down into the face of evil.

For her at least.

_And none of these thoughts are real_

_So why is it that I feel_

_So cut up and so bad _

_I need to take control _

_Cause my mind is on a roll_

_And it isn't listening to me_

The black flames began to lick the base of the decaying tree Hikari was in so she jumped into the air and landed on the demon, giving it a stab in the face with her kunai knife. The demon roared in anger and pain, making Hikari jump off.

**/Flashback/**

**Seven year old Hikari sat in the hospital bed staring at her seal on her left hand while petting Fang with her other hand. The door opened and the Hokage, Rye ,who pulled off his ANBU mask upon seeing her, and a boy a few years older then her walked in.**

"**Hello Hikari. How are you feeling?" the Hokage asked kindly.**

"**Fine." Hikari stated tiredly, sensing each of the presences in the room.  
**

"**We were quite worried about you. It was very lucky that we found you when we did and even more lucky was that there was a Uchiha in the team that found you."**

"**Great." Hikari said dully.**

"**Now. . .because it would be dangerous for anyone to know who your sealer is or that your seal was even broken I think it would be best that this conversation doesn't leave this room. Hikari, this is Itachi Uchiha, he is your sealer."**

"**Alright, are we through?" Hikari said in slight annoyance.**

**Rye smirked and turned to the twelve year old Uchiha. "I think it would be best you don't mention this to your family either, Itachi. They have a tendency to brag."**

**Itachi glanced at Rye and nodded at his team's leader. **

"**I think it is time to go. Sleep well Hikari." the Hokage said as he saw her yawn.**

"**Ya, okay." Hikari mumbled laying down as the three left her.**

**/End Flashback/**

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah whoa (thinking and thinking)_

The flames died down a bit so she bolted as fast as she could towards the mountains where she had a better chance of hiding. The demon was right behind her, chasing her like a cat chased a mouse. It was playing with her. It knew that she would not be saved in time.

'Mother. . .I was not the one that was suppose to restore the clan and bring it's name greatness. That was suppose to be you but you ran from your duties out of fear. Fear of facing the truth. . .about me. You made me work hard so I wouldn't die like the others, you were encouraging me to do better when I was doing the best I could already, you drove me to the point where I couldn't bear the thought of restoring the clan but I nodded and told you I would to make you happy.' Hikari thought.

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah whoa (thinking and thinking)_

The demon jumped in front of her and then tackled her to the rocky ground and started to rip the flesh on her stomach into pieces. Hikari punched and kicked at the demon as hard as possible but it didn't seem to affect the demon at all. The demon howled at it's victory over it's host.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall _

_Who's the dumbest of them all_

_Insecurities keep growing _

_Wasted energies are flowing_

_Anger, pain, and sadness beckon_

_Panic sets in, in a second_

_Be aware it's just your mind _

_And you can stop it anytime_

Hikari screamed in pain but continued to kick at the demon. The demon bent close to her face and she took her chance. She jabbed her finger into the wound that she had made in the demon's face with the kunai earlier. The demon screeched and moved away from Hikari giving her a chance to jump up and run. Just before she made it to the old castle she was slammed into the door by the demon who growled in her face and raised it's claw for the final blow. Hikari's eyes widened in horror before she snapped her eyes shut.

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah whoa (thinking and thinking)_

Suddenly Hikari felt cold metal cut into the back of her right hand where she had her seal before. The cold metal cut a triforce quickly and she saw the demon cringe slight and she immediately realized what was happening.

"Itachi." Hikari whispered.

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah, ah, (thinking and thinking)_

_Save me ah whoa (thinking and thinking)_

Hikari next felt Itachi's blood slowly drip on to her hand. With each drop of blood that fell on to her hand she felt a cold chill run down her spin. The blood seemed to have the opposite effect on the demon who hissed as if being burned and slowly stumbled away. Hikari watched the demon stay close to her just in case it got a chance to kill her yet far enough away so it would not get hurt. Hikari slid down to the floor, leaning her body heavily against the door of the castle.

_Ok so here we go_

_If it works I'll let you know _

_One, two, three, I say stop_

Itachi pressed his cut palm on the new seal causing the seal to be complete. Hikari sighed in relief being able to final rest without the worry of death. Red eyes stared down at her, sleep beckoned her and she gave into it without hesitation.

Itachi looked down at the sleeping Himura girl, who lay with a peaceful expression on her face even though she was in a large pool of her own blood. Looking around, he noticed they stood in the middle of the road that lead from Leaves to Rain. Picking up Hikari and situating her in his arms, he started walking away from the blood scene, leaving Kento's corpse in the road for someone else to take care of.


	9. Alone With Him

AN: REVIEW! I am tired of asking, I only got one review in the past week and I am so upset by that. Do you guys not like this story or something? I used to get more reviews than only one or two. Please review! I would also like to say that in this chapter Itachi may seem a bit out of character but I can't have him totally cold to Hikari. He acts the way he does to her and only her for a reason. READ & REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Alone With Him**

* * *

Rye ran swiftly through the forest around the village Hidden in the Leaves trying to find Hikari. She was like a sister to him. He had to find her. She brightened the day for everyone in the Hyuuga Branch house, well everyone except Neji but even he was less cold when Hikari was around. She meant everything to the Hyuuga clan. Hell, she meant everything to the entire village. Dodging trees, he stopped in front of his team who all shook their heads in response to his unasked question. They had not found Hikari. Rye slammed his fist into the tree next to him and growled in anger and frustration. 

"Keep looking! She has to be somewhere." Rye ordered his team.

"You're right. She has to be somewhere but that doesn't mean she is anywhere near the village. For all we know she might not even be in the Land of Fire anymore. Hell, she is most likely dead by now. Everyone else has given up!" a masked ANBU said.

Rye glared at the ANBU from beneath his own mask but he knew his teammate was right. But he couldn't give up. He had to find Hikari and he would even if it killed him.

"Just keep looking, okay?" Rye said, sounding defeated.

"Don't worry. Hikari is one of the strongest and smartest kids in the village, she'll find a way to get back home." Rye's female teammate said reassuringly.

'Mental note to self. Consider asking Rae out on a date after we find Hikari. She definitely is beautiful. Why haven't I asked her out yet?' Rye shook his head to stop his mind from getting sidetracked and waved his teammates away.

'I need to find Hikari. But how? I only know of one who would be able to track down Hikari and he left the village years ago. The question is: Did he sense Hikari was in danger and go and rescue her?' Rye thought once he heard his teammates run off to continue their search.

_**/Flashback/**_

"_So Itachi Uchiha has killed his entire clan except for his younger brother and has left Konoha?" the Hokage's question sounded more like a statement so no one answered._

_Everyone in the room stayed quiet and looked towards the Hokage for instructions on what to do next. Rye glanced about the room full of ninja and spotted a few he knew; Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Iruka, and Kurenai._

_'Hikari. What are you going through? Do you know more about this situation because Itachi is your sealer or did he leave you in the dark as we are? Did he tell you anything? Did he threaten to harm you? Why are you not afraid? Why were you so calm?' Rye snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Hokage call his name._

"_I'm sorry Hokage. What did you say?" Rye said sheepishly._

"_I would like you to inform everyone in this room about Itachi and his connection to Hikari and then tell us how Hikari is handling this situation." the Hokage said calmly._

_Rye gave a reluctant nod and stood from his seat. Glancing around the room his eyes widened to find that only Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Iruka, and Kurenai were still in the room. All the others had left._

_'I really have to start paying attention more or at least stop thinking so much.' Rye thought humorously._

"_Um, well as you may recall a year ago Hikari Himura was kidnapped from the village. The purpose was for her seal to be removed and have the demon destroy the village. Luckily, we found her in time and was able to save her from her kidnappers-"_

"_We know that already." Asuma interrupted, sounding annoyed._

"_Yeah, well what you don't know is that though we were able to get there before they brought out Hikari's demon we weren't able to get there before Hikari's seal was broken." Rye seethed. _

"_WHAT!" _

"_Yeah, we have been keeping it a secret to keep Hikari safe."_

"_A secret that I want to remain a secret." the Hokage added calmly. _

_The five nodded and Rye continued, "Hikari had her seal broken when we arrived and we would have sealed it the moment we got there but the kidnappers tried to stop us. During the fight the Uchiha blood we were carrying. . .well the vials were broken and so we had only one choice. We had Itachi redo the seal to save Hikari."_

"_So now Itachi Uchiha could get to Hikari through the mind link they share." Kurenai commented quietly._

"_Yes, he could but that is not the only thing he could do being Hikari's sealer. He has gained chakra and knowledge of his clan's abilities by being Hikari's sealer." the Hokage said._

"_That's not all." Rye whispered yet his voice echoed throughout the room._

"_What? There's more?" Asuma grumbled._

"_If Itachi wanted he could take all the chakra from Hikari's body and make it his own. He could kill her without even having to come near Konoha." Rye said, slamming his fist into the table. _

"_How is Hikari taking this, Rye?" the Hokage asked after a few moments of dead silence._

"_She is. . .calm. She isn't afraid that Itachi will kill her. She was in the hospital during the massacre because of tests on her eyes. I think she saw the events of the night he killed his clan though. I know this because Hikari was unconscious from the medication the medics gave her and she was suppose to stay that way all night and most of the next morning but she suddenly woke up that night and pulled on some clothes before she bolted out the door and when she came back she was pretty freaked out. She wouldn't say anything, curled up in a ball under the sheets and wouldn't come out to talk to me."_

"_The link between a Himura and a sealer is a strong one. If not trained properly their minds will share dreams, memories, private thoughts, etc." Kakashi stated and Rye nodded._

"_She isn't afraid that he will kill her though. I talked to her before I left. She said that it wasn't that he didn't want to kill her. Because he probably does. It's that he can't kill her."_

"_Can't kill her? Wishful thinking, isn't it?" Asuma asked._

"_No, it's not. She's right. He can't kill her." the Hokage said calmly._

"_What do you mean?" Rye asked._

"_Itachi can not kill Hikari because he actually knows her. I don't mean the way any of us know her either. He has been in her mind. He knows what she feels. He knows her deepest, darkest secrets. He knows the real her and what he has found is that they are alike. They are one in the same."_

"_Hikari is nothing like Itachi!" Rye exclaimed._

"_I don't know, they seem alike to me. Hikari may not one day decide to murder everyone who is family to her but she is alone just like him. She has no one save for Itachi who feels the same way she does. I, myself don't know what it is that they feel that makes them alike but they have a bond that prevents either from killing one another. If anything Hikari prevented Itachi from killing his family sooner. He most likely would have killed them a year ago if it had not been for Hikari needing him to become his sealer."_

"_Hikari isn't alone, she has the Hyuuga clan." Rye growled._

"_As well as the entire village." Kurenai added._

"_Hikari has many people around her that love her. She is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage after all." Iruka mentioned as well._

"_Hikari maybe surrounded by people who love her and care for her but she **is** alone. She is the only one left from her clan, she is the only one that must go through the pain of the Himura clan's curse. She is the only one in her dark world. She sees no one bur Itachi thanks to him being a Uchiha, her sealer, and lots of training with her. She is alone and nothing we can do can change that feeling. I thought that Itachi and Hikari would be able to help each other but I was wrong. Itachi grew worse and Hikari only seems more secluded."_

_Silence filled the room for no one dared to say anything after the Hokage's speech. Everyone was thinking the same thing. How could Hikari have become so alone? How did no one see that the well mannered girl that was the daughter of Naomi Himura had become miserable and unhappy with her own life? Sure, she seemed distant and quiet for a while but she had slowly been becoming more opened, though now it would probably be close to impossible to get her to speak._

"_Itachi will come back for her. He will come back for Hikari when she has become so alone that she doesn't care what happens to anyone in the village." Kakashi said quietly._

"_I believe you are correct, Kakashi. If Hikari ever progresses that far she will follow Itachi. Even though we will never be able to stop Hikari from feeling alone I suggest that we try to make sure that Hikari is kept from feeling more alone. Rye, if it is not to much trouble I was wondering if you would like to become Hikari's legal guardian. Officially."_

"_Me?. . .Sure, Hikari is like a little sister to me and I would do anything to see her happy."_

"_Excellent, I would also like you to continue her training as usual. Oh, Iruka? I would like you to see if you could help Hikari become a bit more social, I am sure there is at least one young lady in your class that would want to be Hikari's friend."_

"_Of course, Lord Hokage." Iruka said with a nod._

"_Good, I think you should also know that when Hikari fights she says she can sense her mother's presence with her. I doubt she will give up much time to anything but training so it could be hard to make her socialize. " Lord Hokage said._

"_Oh, how beautiful! What a shame that a child with such beauty and passion is filled with such loneliness. I will personally train this girl, Lord Hokage. My gre-"_

"_Sit down, Gai." the Hokage said and Gai sat down immediately._

"_Wow, I nearly forgot you were here, Gai. Usually we would have heard three of your flowery speech by now." Rye remarked._

_The Hokage nodded and waved them away. Rye left quickly, not waiting for the others. He had to get home to Hikari and do anything in his power to make sure she didn't become as lonely and distant as Itachi became._

"_Hikari. I am sorry I didn't see it earlier. I am sorry." Rye whispered as he ran home._

_**/End Flashback/**_

'I won't let you down, Hikari. I promise.' Rye thought as he started his search again.

* * *

It had been three days since Hikari's disappearance and the ANBU had given up on finding her alive. They were now more focused on finding her body. They had come across the body of a man and a lot of blood that they were sure belonged to Hikari but the chances of her still being alive with how much blood she had apparently lost was slim. The theory of Hikari's disappearance was that Hikari's seal had most likely been removed, she had killed the man using the demon's power that was seeping out of her as it tried to take over her body, and then moved as far away from Konoha as possible and killed herself to protect the village. The villagers were mourning her death already, her team had been searching for her ever since she had been reported missing but now even they had been assigned other tasks. 

Lord Hokage had decided it was best if team seven focused on other things beside the death of their comrade whose death was 99.9 confirmed. Rye and his team were still hoping to find the Himura girl they knew and loved alive though and were searching endlessly for any traces of her. Silver Fang seemed really depressed as of late and was spending most of his time with either those of team seven or Neji and his team.

Team seven entered the room with a very angry and freaked out cat, which was their mission to obtain. Silver Fang was not with them so it was safe to assume that the docile wolf was with Gai's team. Handing over the cat to the over affectionate owner, the team waited for their next mission.

"Now then, for squad seven's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the chief councilor's three-year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and-" Lord Hokage Sarutobi was cut off by Naruto.

"NO! I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!" Naruto whined.

"How dare you! You're just a brand-new genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka yelled.

"Are you serious! Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid- AAH!" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi punched him in the head, making him fall to the ground groaning.

"Would you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks that you have been given. Listen, many different kind of requests come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked- A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability, Hokage at the top, jounin, chuunin, and genin at the top. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninja that have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D-level assignments, of course. Hmm?" The third Hokage looked towards them and frowned.

"So I had this tonkatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today-" Naruto said to his teammates.

"Silence!" the third Hokage yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." Kakashi said, sheepishly.

"Gaah! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat who use to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto whined.

The third Hokage chuckled, "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it. Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really? Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some bigwig councilor?"

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now." The third Hokage said to Naruto and then announced, "Send in our visitor."

The door opened behind squad seven to reveal a drinking old man. "What the . . . a bunch of little snot nosed kids?"

The old man took a swig from the bottle in his hand before continuing, "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja."

Naruto laughed, "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-"

Naruto stopped talking as both his teammates stepped closer to him and he realized that he was the shortest one.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto yelled, trying to attack the old man.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi said, holding Naruto back.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

* * *

Hikari stirred, slowly starting to wake from her dreamless sleep. Her entire body ached and her head pounded. Sitting up slowly, she realized she was in a bed and her wounds had been taken care of. Her arms were wrapped with bandages as well as her stomach, chest and upper right thigh. She wasn't wearing her clothes anymore but instead wore a large shirt that hung off her shoulders loosely. She didn't have a chance to really think about her clothes and where she was before she was leaning over the side of the bed and emptying her stomach's contents. 

Crimson eyes followed her movements but showed no emotion as usual. Hikari could feel the eyes of Itachi Uchiha on her and shivered. After a few moments of breathing heavily after puking, she felt chakra that wasn't her own flowing in her body.

His chakra.

Sighing shakily, she sat with her eyes trained downward and listened as Itachi moved towards her. She felt something fall in her lap and let her hands feel the object, identifying it as a bag filled with articles of clothing and bandages.

"The bathroom is to the right." Was all the Uchiha criminal said before leaving the room.

Hikari put the bag aside and slid out of the bed, her feet nearly collapsing underneath her as she stood. Snatching up the bag of clothing she had received from Itachi, Hikari felt her way to a door on her right that led to the bathroom just as Itachi had said.

'Where am I? Knowing Itachi it could be anywhere. How long have I been asleep? I stink. I wonder if everyone is still looking for me or if they already think I am dead. My life sucks!' Hikari griped silently to herself.

Filling the bathtub with water, she stripped off her clothes and slowly peeled the bandages off. Sliding into the tub, she winced as the warm water made contact with her wounds but sighed contently after a few moments of relaxing in the water.

"What am I going to do?" Hikari questioned herself wearily.

She washed herself carefully, scrubbing the blood off her body and getting the dirt out of her hair. When she started using the soap she noted the familiar smell of the medicated soap she used so that her pale skin wouldn't burn easily from the sun's rays like it usually did. One of the many things a Himura had to use because of their albinism. Massaging strawberries & cream scented shampoo into her oily hair, she let her mind wander.

'Why is Itachi helping me so much? He could have just left me where I was, why did he take care of me? What is everyone thinking? Is someone taking care of Silver Fang? Does my team know I was kidnapped? How did Itachi get the same shampoo and the medicated soap I use?' Hikari's head started to ache whether it was from the all the questions or the fact that her demon had nearly killed her in her own mind she wasn't sure.

When the water finally got cold Hikari got out and drained the tub before drying herself off with a fluffy towel that was next to the tub. Wrapping her wet hair in the towel, she bandaged her upper torso and thigh.

'Good thing I am good at wrapping my own wounds or this would be a little hard.'

Digging through the bag of clothing, her fingers investigated all the clothing and found that tags had been placed on each article of clothing. Her fingers ran over the Braille on the tags and couldn't help but give a small smile. Each tag said exactly what the article of clothing was and what it looked like as far as color, which she suspected Itachi had done for her to be able to know what she was wearing.

'He can be so strange sometimes, it's almost like it was before he killed his clan. It's sometimes hard to believe he killed them and is a criminal. At least I know he wouldn't kill me . . . I think.'

After reading each tag she pulled them off the clothing and dropped them in the bag, finding no more use for them. She pulled on a black skirt that's hem was a couple inches short of reaching her knees, a pair of black short shorts for underneath the skirt that remained unseen, and a black button down blouse that was sleeveless and trimmed in red. Deciding that the cuts on her arms and hands were not that bad, she pulled on the fish netting fingerless black gloves that went to her wrists and retied her forehead protector around her neck. Combing the knots out of her still wet hair she tossed the towel on to a rack to dry and walked back into the bedroom she had been in earlier with a few rolls of bandages in hand as well as her ninja sandals.

'I wonder what happened to my old clothes, at least I still have my forehead protector and sandals. Where did Itachi get these clothes anyway?'

"Itachi?" Hikari called out cautiously but gained no reply so she gave a simple shrug and weakly stumbled to the bed.

The scent of fresh cooked bread and hot soup wafted in the air and caught the attention of the famished girl. A tray of food and tea sat next to the bed and Hikari had to force herself not to pounce on the delicious smelling food until she at least got some answers or knew for sure that it wasn't poisoned. So instead of eating she pulled on her sandals and wrapped her cut up legs with the extra bandages. The door creaking open alerted her that Itachi had returned as she finished with the bandages.

"Itachi?" she asked again uncertainly.

"Eat the food, it's not poisoned." Itachi said, without greeting her.

"Well, you never know with a criminal." Hikari mumbled, pulling the tray onto her lap and starting to eat slowly.

Itachi sat down in a chair across the room and kept his eyes locked on her every movement, making her nervous and conscious of every move she made. When she finally finished and pushed the tray away she waited in an awkward silence, praying that some one would save her from the silent and very dangerous S-ranked criminal and former sensei Itachi Uchiha.

"Where am I?" Hikari finally worked up the courage to ask.

Itachi remained silent which pissed off the Himura girl a bit. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Again silence was all that she got for an answer and again Hikari grew a bit more pissed off but she kept her usual calm air about her.

"Are you going to let me go home or are you kidnapping me from my kidnapper? . . . They will be looking for me you know, the ANBU I mean. How long have I been asleep for anyway? Where did these clothes come from and who the hell bandaged me up?"

Silence.

"ITACHI!" Hikari yelled, her anger getting the better of her, a rare occurrence but still possible even when facing a stubborn criminal that could easily kill her in a few seconds flat.

". . . You've been asleep for three days. The ANBU as well as all of Leaves considers you dead. A medic bandaged you and the clothes are extras that were here . . . You know where you are because you couldn't possibly be that stupid not to know."

'I guess I'm really that stupid, unless we are at Akatsuki's base . . . Oh, damn it!'

Hikari sighed, "You didn't answer all my questions though. Am I stuck here?"

"It's your own choice. You could go back to Leaves if you wish. They gave up searching for you though. Your team has already taken up new missions. They are in Waves on a mission protecting a bridge builder, the mission is more dangerous than they realize." Itachi commented uncaringly.

"You keeping tabs on your brother, Itachi? Or tabs on me?"

"I am not keeping tabs on either of you. I have no need to know what you do, I only found this information in case you wish to leave. I am not surprised you are on the same team though."

"Yeah, well technically he is the last Uchiha that Leaves has and if I run into trouble it would be nice not to have to die just because you can't save me." Hikari sighed, her fear of Itachi gone as she felt like she was talking to the younger Itachi before his betrayal.

"You can go at anytime if you chose to. It's your choice, just like last time." Itachi said, ignoring Hikari's comment.

"It wasn't my choice last time! I had to stay, Itachi. I had to become a ninja and get stronger. I couldn't just leave. I had to finish my studies at the academy. I have to become a strong ninja to kill Orochimaru."

"You are not nearly as angry as you should be. Hate him, Hikari. That is the only way you will become strong enough to kill him." Itachi replied.

"Wrong, Itachi. I won't fight like that. Hate is a blinding emotion. Love is always stronger. I won't let my rage control me. I hate Orochimaru, that is true but I won't let that hate rule my life like before. If I did I would have left Konoha with you years ago and turned my back on those that need me, I would have been consumed by anger and tried to kill Orochimaru at every chance I got even if it meant others getting hurt or killed. I may sometime wonder what would have happened if I had gone with you but I know that I would have been as empty as I was when I was a child. We may have been alike when we were younger but I refuse to be like you anymore. I won't kill innocent people." Hikari vowed, breathing heavily.

Itachi stood up and walked towards her, bending down in front of her so their faces were inches apart. Hikari felt his warm breath on her face and couldn't help but blush at their close proximity. She tried to look down but he cupped her chin and forced her to look up, his crimson eyes staring into her clouded grey ones.

"You and I are more alike then you think, Hikari. There is no one left, you know that. I am the only one who knows you. You are all alone in the dark. You may leave but remember that you are _my_ challenge. That is why I keep you alive. You are _my _tool to test my capacity. Nothing more." Itachi stood up and walked over to the desk, tossing her kunai pouch at her.

Hikari caught it absentmindedly, her thoughts more focused on what he had just said then what he had given her. She tied it around her left leg and stood silently. Itachi moved back towards her and stood in front of her, waiting patiently.

Hikari knew what he wanted but avoided answering, instead whispering, "The blood, the wailing, the crying, the screams . . ."

Itachi looked at her emotionlessly. He was right when he had said that they were alike and she was sure that even now they were alike even though she wouldn't admit to it out loud, especially to him. She refused to think that they were the same but in the back of her mind she always heard that small voice telling her that they were. Damn her mind!

She continued almost begging him, "I can hear them, my clan and yours. Did you know that the night you killed your clan and I came was because I knew what you did already? Did you know that you showed me what you did in my dreams? Did you do that on purpose, Itachi! Did you make me watch what you did to your clan! You already know that I can hear the wailing of my clan every time I visit my compound, did you want me to suffer more!"

Itachi started to wipe the tears from her face and she realized with a start that she had been crying. Shaking slightly, she unconsciously buried her face into his chest, sobbing for the first time in years.

Itachi stood looking down at her void of emotion but his hand involuntarily ran through her hair making stop sobbing and take a small step back though his cloak was still clenched within her shaking fingers. Itachi tilted her head so she was staring straight into his blood red eyes.

The eyes that had murdered his whole clan and remained impassive even now.

"I want to go home, I want to be with my team. I want to be with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Hikari whispered, realizing that Itachi could not give her the comfort she wanted and needed like she had gotten when they were younger.

"If that is your choice, so be it, Hikari." Itachi said, before Hikari fell into his arms, unconscious.

* * *


	10. While You Were Sleeping

AN: I am soooo sorry! When I looked at when I last updated I nearly fainted! I was so busy though I didn't have much time to work on this story. I also wanted this chapter and the next few chapters to be just right. There is a lot of information on the Himura clan in this chapter and it may be a lot to take in.

If I get a lot of reviews I will update on my birthday, August 29.

READ& REVIEW!

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_  
**

**Chapter Ten: While You Were Sleeping**

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_  
**

Kakashi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had left the village and started for Waves. His team was becoming more and more annoying by the minute and they hadn't even reached the water that they had to cross by boat to get to Waves. Things seemed to be finally calming down with the exception of Naruto who was bothering Sakura about going out for ramen together when they returned home.

"NARUTO! Leave me alone!" Sakura snapped, punching him in the head.

"Oww, Oww, Oww!" Naruto moaned, holding his head and taking a few steps back.

Unfortunately, he tripped and tumbled down the slope to the right of the path they were walking on. The group stopped short and looked down at where Naruto had fell.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked unworried.

"I am alright. Believe it!" Naruto said, sitting up and rubbing his sore head.

"Then hurry up and get back up here, Munchkin." Tazuna snapped.

"What did you . . ?" Naruto's voice faded off as he stared at something deeper in the forest.

"Naruto?"

Naruto squinted his eyes to see in the clearing a few feet in front of him. The clearing was filled with beautiful wildflowers that were the nicest shades of pink, yellow, and purple. Among the bright colored flowers was a shimmer of silver and white which looked vaguely familiar yet out of place in the colorful terrain. Naruto crawled forward until he was able to see what exactly was in the clearing and stared dumbstruck for a few moments at what he saw.

"HIKARI!" He exclaimed in a mixture of shock and happiness.

Seconds later Kakashi was next to Naruto and the others were behind him. Sakura gasped as the group gazed upon an unconscious Hikari who lay in a bed of flowers. Kakashi knelt down next to the once missing girl and checked her pulse, relief flooding through him when he found a steady one.

"Sensei, is she alright?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone though Kakashi didn't hear her.

'How did she get here? Her kidnapper couldn't have knocked her out and then dropped her body here. That wouldn't make any sense. Not to mention that the one we already suspect was the one to kidnap her was found no where near here. Could she have killed her kidnapper and then ended up here only to pass out from exhaustion? No, that doesn't make any sense. Someone would have found her wandering about, not to mention that her position is all wrong.' Kakashi thought, eyeing the way his student laid in the flowers.

Hikari was resting on her back, one arm lay across her stomach while the other lay limp at her side. Her legs lay straight out and her face was looking straight up with no hair in her face.

'Her position is too unnatural for her to have fallen like that. There is not even any hair out of place that may have fallen into her face when she fell to the ground from exhaustion. Someone definitely placed her this way.' Kakashi's eyes instinctively looked to her right hand where her mark was.

Because he could see through the glove, he didn't have to remove it to see that it had been remade. His eyes narrowed knowing what that meant. No ANBU would leave her in the middle of the forest and they were the only ones that received the stored Uchiha blood that was kept hidden in case of an emergency, only accessible by the Hokage himself. That had always been the way; each clan with a bloodline limit gave blood over the years for the Himura clan who was now almost dead except for Hikari.

There were only two people who could have saved Hikari and since Sasuke had been with him that left the only other living Uchiha left.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Sensei, why do you look so serious? Hikari isn't dying, is she!" Naruto yelled, drawing the wrong conclusions.

Kakashi shook his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts that were tangled within his mind. Picking up Hikari carefully, he faced his team and Tazuna with an easy-going smile.

"She isn't dying, Naruto. She'll be fine. Let's get moving. When we reach Waves I'll send the Hokage a message telling him that Hikari is alive and well. I am sure everyone back home will be relieved."

They followed Kakashi back up to the road and started again, Naruto and Sakura staring at Hikari's limp figure. Even Sasuke snuck a few glances towards his white haired teammate, questions on what had happened occupying his mind. Tazuna was somewhat curious about the mysterious girl but eventually lost interest and went back to going over the plans of the bridge he was building in Waves in his mind.

'I wonder what happened to Hikari. She's been gone for all this time and everyone was saying she was kidnapped and killed.' Sakura thought, remembering all the conversations she had overheard back home.

Her worried thoughts disappeared a few moments later when she saw Sasuke continue to glance at Hikari's unconscious form every few moments. 'GRR! She is getting all of Sasuke's attention! I bet that was her plan the whole time to steal Sasuke away from me. Now Sasuke is paying attention to her and he may end up liking her and her conniving ways! That's it, Hikari is now my rival in love! Cha! There is no way she is going to steal Sasuke from me! . . . She may even be a greater rival than Ino-pig with her unique looks. I hope Sasuke doesn't think she looks prettier than me but her wearing that pretty outfit doesn't hel- wait a minute!'

"Her clothes are different." Sakura suddenly blurted out, breaking the deafening silence.

Kakashi blinked and looked to the pink haired kunoichi and then back to Hikari, understanding almost immediately what Sakura had uncovered.

"What! What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion.

Sakura scoffed, "The Hokage's reports said that Hikari came home on the day we had our survival training and then left almost immediately after. She didn't return all night or the morning so shouldn't Hikari be wearing the same outfit she wore from that day."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hikari's clothes noticing the more feminine looking outfit that was not really fit for fighting. Naruto scratched his head thinking about what Hikari had worn during the survival training.

"Hey, you're right! How did you remember that, Sakura?"

"It's a girl thing, Naruto. You wouldn't understand." Sakura said, hoping Sasuke was impressed with her observation.

"Her sealer must have given her these clothes to wear." Kakashi elaborated.

"Her sealer?" Naruto looked confused once more.

Kakashi could see Sakura and Sasuke giving him a curious look as they waited for him to explain to Naruto about what he meant.

"I will discuss this with you another time. Right now we are on a mission that we must focus on." Kakashi spoke calmly and sighed in relief once they had not questioned him further.

'To explain all of this would reveal Hikari's sealer. Let's hope I can delay this conversation as long as possible . . . or at least until Hikari wakes up.'

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

Hikari didn't wake up when they were on the boat. She didn't wake up when they encountered Zabuza and his unfeeling partner from the Snow Country, Kane **(AN1)** or when they had arrived at Tazuna's house. She still wasn't up and it had been a couple days since they had found her. They were all starting to worry except for Kakashi who didn't say anything but knew she would wake up eventually. At the moment it was night, Tazuna and his family had gone to bed while team seven were in the living room where Hikari lay, motionless besides the slight rise and fall of her chest. Kakashi sat in his makeshift bed next to Hikari reading a book, Sakura and Naruto sat next to Hikari and Sasuke sat leaning against the wall a few feet from the others.

"She still hasn't woken up." Sakura whispered solemnly, somewhat worried about her newest rival in love.

"AH! Why won't she wake up! Kakashi-sensei stop reading and tell us what's wrong with her!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura hit him over the head, shooting him a dark look, "Shut up Naruto! The others are asleep; you don't want to wake them."

Naruto gave a sheepish look, "Sorry . . . but Sensei why won't Hikari wake up? It's been days."

Kakashi sighed knowing he couldn't prevent the inevitable and dejectedly put away his book despite being at a good part. It was probably best to tell them while Hikari was asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with all the awkward questions that were bound to be asked.

"She will wake up soon-"

"You've been saying that for the last couple of days!"

"Let me finish Naruto. Hikari will wake up soon and I know this because I have a good guess about what happened while she was missing. Of course I don't know all the details but I can tell she will not be very forthcoming about what happened when she wakes up especially considering what I am going to tell you." The three conscious genin perked up at this and waited quietly for Kakashi to continue.

"Let's move into the kitchen to continue this conversation, shall we?" Kakashi said; standing and leaving the room so that his students could do nothing but follow.

Sakura shut the door to the living room where Hikari lay and sat down at the kitchen table with Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi sat down at the head of the table and breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I was going to try and delay this conversation until after our mission or at least until Hikari woke up but I guess it is best to get this over with. To understand what has happened and what will happen in the future concerning Hikari I am going to have to tell you more about the Himura clan and their curse." Kakashi spoke calmly, his visible eye studying each of their faces carefully.

"Curse?"

"Yes, the Himura clan is known as the cursed clan. It started a long time ago and I really don't know much about how it happened but the Himura clan grew angry with a pack of different types of demons that wandered the lands. They slew each and every one of them even thought these demons were the descendants of the demons that started the clans that today have bloodline limits."

"Wait a minute, some clans were started by demons!"

"Yes, Sakura. Among them: the Aburame clan, the Akimichi clan, the Hyuuga clan, the Inuzaku clan, the Nara clan, and the Uchiha clan. These demons were furious at the Himura clan and cursed them. Ever since then when a Himura is born they have a demon spirit sealed within their body and mind. This demon can be very useful to the Himura clan; who found a way to use some of the demon's abilities to advance their ninja training. The downfall is that those in the Himura clan do not live long, the youngest dying before birth and the oldest in their twenties, maybe thirties-"

"What!" Naruto couldn't help but yell.

"That's if they are lucky of course." Kakashi continued ignoring Naruto's outburst.

"Most die in their teens, having only one child, maybe two if they are luck to live that long. You see the demons slowly grow stronger until they are able to kill their host even if they have the special Himura demon seal on their hand. Over the years, other Himuras had to kill their own family so as not to get killed by the demon. The Himura's soul is destroyed and their body is then in complete control of the demon who instantly tries to kill everyone it sees. That is why the village Hidden in the Leaves becomes very worried when a Himura like Hikari is kidnapped. All a kidnapper would have to do is remove the seal that is on her right hand and the demon will be able to kill her without having to wait until he can kill her . . . Hikari has been kidnapped five times, including this recent and almost successful attempt and out of all those times her seal has bee removed three times once again including this time."

"I don't understand, Sensei. If the demon can kill Hikari once the seal is removed then why is she still alive." Sakura asked perplexed.

"That's because each Himura has a sealer that can redo the seal on their hand using their own blood, thus holding the demon within the Himura. Each sealer is from one of the clans I mentioned earlier, the ones with the bloodline limits and must be compatible with the demon within the Himura. For example, if a Himura has the white tiger demon within them their sealer is a Hyuuga because the Hyuuga clan started with the white tiger demon. Are you with me so far?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded hanging off every word he said so Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, who also surprisingly looked interested in the conversation and he nodded as well.

"Alright then . . . It was considered an honor to be a sealer because the sealer gained a lot by being the Himura's sealer but that's not important to discuss right now. We'll start with Hikari and her clan. Hikari is the last of her clan, her mother being killed years ago and that makes things very difficult because like the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan the Himura clan also has a bloodline limit that has to do with the eyes. It is called the marougan and it is one of the most impressive bloodlines I've ever seen. Himura's have a special training method that enables them to gain their bloodline at a very early age. The problem for Hikari is that this training was a secret from everyone outside the Himura clan and since they have all died Hikari has no one to teach her. That is why Hikari is not advancing at the fast rate she is suppose to, if she were a regular Himura she would most likely be training to become a jounin by now or maybe she would already be a jounin."

"Wow!"

"What does the marougan do exactly, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The marougan is a bloodline limit that is similar in a sense to my sharingan. While the sharingan can copy any jutsu it can not copy other bloodlines limit. The marougan however can copy other bloodline limits not regular jutsu. There is a drawback to the marougan; their ability to copy bloodline limits are restricted."

"What do you mean restricted?" Naruto asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Let me give you an example. Let's say a Himura were to fight a Hyuuga. In the fight they would be able to use the Hyuuga bloodline limit against the Hyuuga. After fighting the Hyuuga they can still use the Hyuuga bloodline limit. Twenty-four hours later though they will not be able to use the bloodline limit unless they encounter another Hyuuga. So you see a Himura can only use another clan's bloodline limit for twenty four hours unless they make a blood pact with someone from the clan then they may use the bloodline limit at anytime."

"Wow, that's amazing. Hikari will be able to do that? Does she have her bloodline limit yet, Sensei?" Sakura asked, happy to be learning something that not many knew about though a little upset that Hikari might impress Sasuke with her skills.

"She will but she hasn't gained her marougan yet since she has no one to teach her how to train the Himura way. Instead she has been under the training of her guardian, Rye Hyuuga so she knows the fighting techniques of a Hyuuga which doesn't help her much since she isn't one."

"Doesn't the Himura clan have records on their training methods?" Sasuke asked, getting more into the conversation.

"Yes but the training books are hidden away in their compound somewhere and no one knows where to find them." Kakashi answered, hoping that he wouldn't have to indulge anymore information.

"Sensei, I understand how this is all important but I don't see how this has to do with why Hikari hasn't waken up yet." Sakura frowned, confusion etched across her face.

Kakashi gave the genin a cheery smile and continued. "Like I said Hikari has had her seal removed several times but the first time she had seal removed the ANBU had to move fast. There would only be so long before Hikari would die and the demon would have control of her body. The ANBU team that found Hikari and her kidnappers when she first lost her seal was trying to dispose of the kidnappers quickly and in the process the blood they had was destroyed."

"Blood? What are you talking about? I'm confused!" Naruto whined.

"Years back the Hokage started to notice that the Himura clan was slowly dying out, he as well as the Himura clan took precautions to make sure that they could have a chance of rebuilding the declining clan. One of the precautions was that whenever a Himura was reported missing the ANBU would be sent out immediately and they would each have two vials of blood from the clan that certain Himura needed in case they came too late. That way they wouldn't have to worry about having a member of a certain clan in each team."

"So how did Hikari get her seal redone?" Sakura asked curiously.

"One of the members of the ANBU team happened to be from the clan she needed blood from so he became her sealer. The Hokage decided it was best that not many know about the fact that Hikari's seal had been removed since it would cause alarm and it would raise questions on who her sealer was. We didn't want kidnappers to find out who her sealer was either otherwise they might threaten family of the sealer to get Hikari. So it was kept a secret from everyone even the clan."

"What clan was it? Come on, tell us Sensei!" Naruto begged, listening in excitement.

Kakashi ignored the question and continued, "Her sealer must have made sure she wouldn't wake up for a long period of time so that Hikari wouldn't have to go through all the painful aftereffects of having her demon removed. That is why she hasn't awoken yet."

The way Kakashi's tone changed at the moment he mentioned Hikari's sealer didn't go unnoticed by his students who looked at their teacher in confusion.

"Sensei, is that a problem? I mean, the way you sounded just now when you were telling us about Hikari's sealer . . . it sounded like you aren't happy that her sealer helped her."

Kakashi debated over whether or not to say more but knew in the long run what was best. "Her sealer seems to generally care about Hikari's well being, protecting her even when he has been away from the village for a long time . . . he always comes back to save her. He saved Hikari once again I suppose. He doesn't seem to like people harming her, maybe he sees her as his property I am not sure but. . ."

Naruto grinned like an idiot, "So Hikari's sealer has a crush on her? Who is he? Is he strong?"

"But . . . he is a missing ninja, like Zabuza, a criminal that the ANBU are searching for."

"WHAT! Hikari got saved by someone like Zabuza!"

"Lower your voice Naruto. Yes, Hikari's sealer is an enemy of the village and we have tried to find him but haven't had much luck. He is a threat and may kill her once she no longer serves a purpose to him."

"WHA-! B-b-b-but he can't! I'll help protect Hikari and prove I am a great ninja! Believe it!" Naruto declared, standing up and grinning with determination and pride.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What did you-"

"I think that's enough for tonight. We have a long day tomorrow. Everyone to bed!" Kakashi cut in, a cheerful smile hidden under his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What is Hikari's demon? What clan does her sealer come from? You never told us." Sakura asked curiously, making Sasuke and Naruto turn towards their sensei for the answer.

"Well, I believe that is something you would have to ask Hikari."

"It's the bat demon . . ." a voice said, making the three genin and Kakashi turn to see Hikari standing at the door to the hallway, blind grey eyes staring at them or more likely through them.

"Hikari, you're alive!" Naruto cheered.

"Your eyes . . ." Sakura whispered, causing Hikari to blink unconsciously.

"You're blind." Sasuke stated.

"What! Sensei, help her." Naruto exclaimed.

"She's been blind the whole time, Naruto. Since she was six years old to be exact. Hikari, are you alright?"

Hikari closed her eyes and turned her back on them, "I'm fine, Sensei. . . Sakura, you asked what my demon is and what clan my sealer comes from. I appreciate the help in explaining everything, Sensei . . . but I am the one that should have told them. You see, Kakashi-sensei was right about all that stuff, I will probably only live to see the age of eighteen tops."

"What! Hikari, don't worry. I'll protect you from your sealer. Believe it!" Naruto declared.

Hikari couldn't help but smile though her team could not see it, "That's sweet Naruto but my sealer isn't the one that I am afraid will kill me. He's the one keeping me alive at the moment. It's the demon that will kill me. The bat demon . . ."

Hikari wrapped her arms around herself, fearing the worst as she uttered her next words.

". . . The bat demon of the Uchiha clan."

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_  
**

**REVIEW! If I get enough reviews I will update on August 29, my birthday. :-) **

**AN1:** I mentioned my OC Kane in this chapter. He isn't really the partner of Zabuza but rather another ninja that was paid by Gato. There will be more on him in the next chapter plus and interesting encounter between him, Hikari, and Sasuke.


	11. Oh, Beautiful Demise

**AN: **Special update because of my birthday! I thought I would update sooner than usual. I hope you guys like the chapter. My character Kane makes his appearance in this chapter. Though Kakashi and the rest of team seven have already seen Kane when he watched the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza I did not write about that.Which for those that are confused Kane is only paid my Gato to stop the production of the bridge. He is not friends with Zabuza and Haku therefore he did not help Zabuza but only watched. Just wanted to clear up any confusion.

READ & REVIEW! Please review!

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Oh, Beautiful Demise**

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

"_Stay with me." a white haired woman whispered._

"_Of course." a black haired man wrapped his arms around the woman._

"_Don't leave." _

"_I will stay with you forever."_

"_But what about. . ." _

"_Forever. Nothing will separate us."_

"_Why would you risk this, Souzou?"_

"_I love you. I would do anything for you." Souzou said, brushing a strand of hair from the woman's face._

"_You would do anything for me?"_

"_Yes, ask anything of me. I will do whatever you ask."_

"_I love you, Souzou. I wish for nothing but your love."_

"_And you have it, Haruko."_

"_Yes, I do and you have mine. Souzou, I-" Haruko breathed in sharply, gripping Souzou's shirt tightly._

"_Haruko, what is it?" Souzou asked, fear taking hold of him. _

"_I think it's time." Haruko started coughing up blood, that splattered onto Souzou's clothes. _

"_Haruko, do not speak like this. You can't die yet. The poison could not have taken hold of you that fast. . ." Souzou begged his love, wiping blood from her pale lips._

"_It has. Do not be bitter though. There is no reason for revenge."_

"_Yes, there is. I will make them pay. I am an avenger. It is in my nature. I will kill them for doing this to you."_

"_I have brought this on myself but I never thought loving you would bring so much trouble."_

"_You don't deserve this. Your spirit gave the Himura clan strength. They will feel my wrath for this!"_

"_They are just jealous of us, my love. Their jealousy blinds their judgment. You will see, they will understand our love one day. I could never kill you, even if it means my own death. We all have purpose in life. I was sent to help the clans."_

"_And I was sent to destroy them."_

"_No, you were sent so that I could feel love. . . I did not know love before you. . . You are my savior. . . I-I-I lo-love you . . . do not. . . for-for-forget me." Haruko stumbled over her words, her voice growing weaker every moment._

"_HARUKO!" Souzou cried out as the woman went limp in his arms._

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

Hikari shot up from her make-shift bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. After a few moments of calming herself down following the really strange dream she just had, she tried to remember where she was. Memories flooded her mind, the kidnapping, Itachi, her team, last night . . .

Hikari groaned and flopped back down, 'Out of all the stupid ideas I have ever had, why did I think that telling them about my demon and what clan my sealer came from was going to help?'

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_**/Flashback/**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_Hikari wrapped her arms around herself, fearing the worst as she uttered her next words._

"_. . . the bat demon of the Uchiha clan." _

_Silence._

"_WHAT! That means the bastard Sasuke gets to be your sealer! That's no- OW! Sakura, what was that for!"  
_

"_Don't call Sasuke a bastard, Naruto!" Sakura snapped._

_Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably from where he sat, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were going white. Abruptly Sasuke stood making the chair fall to the ground and left the room causing silence to once again fall upon the group._

_Hikari flinched but said nothing, her back still turned away from her team. She dug her nails into the flesh of her palm hoping that the pain would wake her up from the nightmare of the last few days. This definitely wasn't going well but she didn't expect it would to begin with._

"_What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked no one in particular. _

"_Sasuke . . ." Sakura whispered, longingly staring at the door Sasuke had just left through._

"_. . . Leave him be for now. Sakura, Naruto; get some sleep. You will need your strength for tomorrow. Hikari, sit down. We need to talk." Kakashi instructed the remaining three genin of his team._

"_Well I guess I should have seen that coming." Hikari whispered, sitting down after Naruto and Sakura had gone to bed._

"_Hikari . . ."_

"_Don't worry, like I said I'm fine. He didn't harm me. He wouldn't."_

"_You trust him too easily, Hikari."_

"_No, I trust him as little as possible but you must understand that he is the one that trained me. He is the one that helped take care of me. . . . He is the one that held me when I cried. He was the only one I had, the only one that understood."_

"_That's not true. You had everyone in the village there for you but you chose to go to him. It was your decision."_

"_I don't recall making that decision. Rye was the one that had Itachi seal my hand. I chose nothing. As Neji always articulates 'We are powerless against fate. Fate guides us; we are who we are in life. We can not change our true nature.' Well that's not exactly how he says it but you get the point."_

_"That is what you believe, Hikari? You believe that no one can change their true nature? What about yourself? Fate left you blind, unable to fight. Weren't you able to change?" Kakashi asked, staring at her intently._

_Hikari felt his gaze and let her head drop, "Can we talk about something else?"_

_Kakashi was silent for a moment, "What happened?"_

"_I was kidnapped by some weirdo named Kento. He wanted revenge for something Konoha did to him in the past. He stabbed me in my right thigh and my left shoulder and then cut up my arms and hands. The demon did the rest of the damage. I escaped but not before he removed my seal, he was planning on putting some collar on me that would make the demon stay under his control so he went after me. I ran into Itachi and he killed Kento I assume before resealing my hand. I fell unconscious from his stare and when I awoke I was in the Akatsuki's headquarters but don't ask me where it was because I don't know. I took a bath, rewrapped my wounds that some healer supposedly wrapped, was given new clothes, and was given food before Itachi used his sharingan to make me fall asleep and the next thing I know I am here, where ever here is." Hikari explained nonchalantly. _

"_Hikari, did Itachi ask you anything?" Kakashi asked, after a moment's pause._

"_Like what?" Hikari asked, her body immediately tensing at the question. _

"_Did he ask you to stay?"  
_

_Hikari hesitated but reluctantly told Kakashi, "Well sort of. I asked him if he was kidnapping me from my kidnapper and he said the choice was mine whether I leave or not." _

"_I see."_

"_Can we talk about something else? Like what's going on? What happened since I left?" Hikari asked, Kakashi consenting to her pleading voice._

"_Well . . ."_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

After that Kakashi-sensei had told her everything that had happened since she was gone before he went outside to talk to Sasuke and she went to bed. It was only then did she realize that Sasuke was just outside. Had he overheard any of the conversation about his brother?

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Hikari listened to someone snoring near her. A giggle escaped her lips as she snatched up her kunai pouch and tied it on. Hikari hopped up as she pulled on her sandals and went into the kitchen where the others were eating and talking.

"Good morning Hikari." Kakashi greeted her.

"Morning Hikari." Sakura said as soon as she spotted her teammate.

Sasuke said nothing though Hikari knew he was there. She carefully made her way to the table and sat down. A woman, that must be the bridge builder's daughter Tsunami, set a plate down in front of her.

"Morning. Thank you." She said quietly.

"So you are a ninja too, kid?" Tazuna, the bridge builder asked Hikari, who nodded.

"Hikari, I was wondering . . . how do you fight if you can't see?" Sakura asked.

"I use echolocation and my senses with the exception of seeing obviously." Hikari answered with a shrug.

Hikari glanced in the direction of her silent teammate, sensing his heated glare upon her. A sigh escaped her lips; it was obvious he was still ticked off at her. She looked down, picking at the food on her plate as she thought about the incident with Sasuke the other night after everyone went to bed.

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_**/Flashback/**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_She couldn't sleep. She tried to but her mind was racing. Slowly she stood, her bare feet padded softly on the wooden floors as she reached the sliding door and fumbled down the hall, hands brushing against the wall so she could find her way. She made her way outside, the smell of salt water filling her nostrils and the soft lapping of the waves meeting the land made her relax._

'_I guess there is no harm in taking a small walk. I can tell there are animals around so even if I were to get lost I can have one of them help me back.' Hikari reasoned as she walked carefully along the pier and headed into the woods._

"_I wish Fang were here but I guess he must be with Rye or Neji." Hikari sighed._

"_Over the sea and far away,  
she's waiting like an iceberg,  
waiting to change,   
but she's cold inside,  
she wants to be like the water." Hikari muttered to herself at first but her voice slowly started to sing the words._

"_All the muscles tighten in her face,  
Buries her soul in one embrace,  
they're one and the same,  
just like water." Hikari's words echoing throughout the dark forest._

"_The fire fades away,  
Most of everyday,  
Is full of tired excuses,  
But it's to hard to say,  
I wish it were simple,  
But we give up easily,   
You're close enough to see that,  
You're the other side of the world to me-" Hikari had no chance to sing the next versus of the song when someone grabbed her arm._

_Immediately on the offensive, she twirled about and aimed a kick at her capturer's head._

_Her capturer caught her leg and threw her to the ground a few feet away. "Now, now Hikari is that anyway to treat family."_

'_That voice it sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? He obviously knows me; he sounds pretty young so he is probably around my age.'_

_The young male capturer straddled her hips and leaned in so close that his nose was almost touching hers but his voice was sarcastic and cruel sounding, "I guess you don't remember me. That hurts. I see you are still blind. Such a shame, you would be perfect otherwise. You have grown more beautiful than last time though. Like an Aisuhana . . ." _

_Hikari's hand brushed her kunai holster but froze when he whispered those last few words. Only someone from her past would know that name, only someone who knew her mother when she was alive._

"_That's right, Aisuhana, I know you from all those years ago. I am Kane Kuroko from the Kuroko dragon clan, the sister clan of the Himura clan." The same bitterly sharp tone in her capturer's voice._

'_That's right I remember now. All those years ago. . .'_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_**/Flashback (A flashback within a flashback)/**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

"_**Mommy, why are we here? It's so cold. I want to go home." Hikari whined as her mother led her to a large compound in Snow Country.**_

"**_I know Hikari I do too but I need to talk to the Elder of the Kuroko clan. They are the sister clan to the Himura clan. Everyone in the Kuroko clan has dragon blood flowing in them. They can transform into a dragonish human form which can consist of dragon claws, fangs, wings. . . oh and a dragon tail. They do not have the daikigan like us but they do have some interesting techniques I will explain to you when you are older. They are said to be the darker half of our clan though."_**

"_**Is it true? Are they evil?"  
**_

_**Naomi laughed lightly, "No, they just don't follow the laws as strictly as Himura's do and when they are hired for a job they do it even if it involves immoral practices. But they aren't evil . . . I think."**_

"**_Ah, Naomi Himura! It has been too long, my child." A middle aged man greeted them as they entered the main house._**

"_**Hello Elder Jiro. Thank you for seeing me. I would like you to meet my daughter Hikari."**_

"**_A daughter? I didn't even know you had gotten married! It is nice to meet you, little one."_**

"_**Well actually I got married after I had Hikari and the wedding was quite small and short notice. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you sooner. I would have loved for you to have been there."**_

"**_No apologies needed. The Kuroko clan understands that those of the Himura clan need more heirs to keep the clan going. I suppose you two would be the only ones left now . . . have you meet my son yet? He should be about Hikari's age, slightly older I believe . . . KANE!" the Elder called for his son who appeared the next moment._**

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline _**

**_/End Flashback within a Flashback/_**

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline _**

_The electric green eyes were what stood out in her mind. They had stared into her grey eyes as if trying to gain entrance into her thoughts and twist them to his desires. _

"_Kane . . ." the name slipped from her lips before she could stop it as she snapped out of her thoughts._

"_I see you remember me. It's been so long Hikari. We really should catch up." Kane whisper darkly, sharp dragon claws embedding themselves in Hikari's arms._

"_Let go of me, Kane!" Hikari hissed painfully, trying to free herself from his firm grip._

"_Very much like an aisuhana. The thing about flowers though is that they are so fragile and sometimes even the slightest of touches makes them fall apart." Kane breathed in deeply and continued, "I love the smell of blood. The end of a life . . . It's amazing to just watch the life disappear from the person's eyes. You're eyes are so affected by blindness I would usually not bother but your unique beauty makes up for it. You death will be so beautiful. I can hardly contain myself. Your death will be the most stunning I have ever seen." _

'_He always was delusional.' Hikari thought in annoyance as she felt Kane's hand stroke her hair in an affectionate manner. _

_Hikari didn't respond vocally but glared angrily at Kane who brushed his lips against hers most likely to piss her off even more. He jolted away just before a kunai flew past him, cutting him in the nose as it passed him and landed inches away from Hikari._

"_What the-?" Kane glared at the source of his interruption, a very pissed off Uchiha._

"_Let go of her."_

"_Sasuke . . ." Hikari breathed, a relieved smile forming on her lips._

_Kane frowned at Hikari's behavior as well as the angry Uchiha before things clicked into place for him. "So you must be the Uchiha that survived that massacre all those years ago. I guess you would be trying for revenge and restoring your clan, you are after all from the Uchiha clan. Well I hate to tell you this you little brat but if you are planning on having Hikari to help you restore your clan than you are in for a big let down. She's mine."_

"_What!" Hikari's eyes widened in shock, Kane's words making her stop her already pathetic attempt at trying to get free of him._

"_I don't want her!" Sasuke snapped immediately._

_Kane snorted, "Yeah right, she could be of use to you and the perfect one to help you restore your clan since her clan is in the same situation as yours. I won't let you have her though. I have been planning her death ever since I first laid my eyes on her. I will not lose my prize now. I propose a fight for her."_

'_He's been planning my death since he first saw me! He was six years old the first time we met! What the hell? How did I not know he was this messed up when we met?' Hikari mentally screamed, before remembering that when he was an obviously messed up six year old she had been an easily bored four year old that had hidden behind her mother's legs the whole time she had been at the Kuroko compound._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded, "Fine, when I beat you I don't want to see you ever again."_

"_You are pretty confident for such a tiny brat. Hikari are you sure you want this guy. Even you can do so much better than him."_

"_I don't want him and I don't want you here! Get off of me, you jerk. Sasuke don't fight him, he'll kill you before you blink. I can handle this."_

"_Sure you can and you are doing such a great job right now too." Sasuke said sarcastically._

"_Oh shut up, I see you didn't change while I was gone. Tell me when you found out I was kidnapped did you care at all or did you celebrate in hopes that I was already dead, you jackass!" Hikari seethed._

"_I believe you were calmer the last time I saw you. This Uchiha brings out the worst in you, Himura." Kane commented as he stood and faced Sasuke._

"_That's the understatement of a century." Hikari mumbled, sitting up slowly._

"_Are you ready to die, Uchiha?" Kane asked, the cracking of bones and the flapping noises alerted Hikari that Kane, who she was sure had been only partly in his dragonish human form earlier, had taken complete dragonish human form and was stretching his wings. _

"_I won't lose to you. I have a goal to reach and I won't die before I complete it." Sasuke replied._

'_A goal to kill Itachi.' Hikari thought, understanding Sasuke's determination._

"_Alright, that's enough! I do not want you two fighting especially if it has anything to do with me. It's just . . . creepy. Kane, go back to Snow country or I'll tell Jiro you tried to harm me and my teammate." Hikari threatened, knowing full well that if he had been planning to kill her for so long without fear of repercussion her threat was empty. _

"_I can't do that, Himura. I was paid by Gato to get rid of the bridge builder and stop all production on the bridge." Kane informed Hikari of what Kakashi had pretty much told her earlier that evening._

"_I don't care, Kane. You are not killing that bridge builder!"_

"_I'm not really dealing with that anymore. Actually Zabuza has decided to handle that matter. I am only going to handle your team."_

"_To hell you will! I will fight you if you don't leave right this instant."_

"_I'm fighting him." Sasuke declared._

"_No, I am."_

"_You are not fighting him, I am. Stop interfering."_

"_Look who's talking! You're the one who is interfering. This has nothing to do with you." Hikari said, trying to remain calm but having a very hard time of it._

_She was about to say more but she stopped when she heard a familiar faint sound in the distance . . . the sound of a dragon roaring. She doubted Sasuke heard it but she was sure Kane had._

"_I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel but I can't stay. It seems I am being called. Until we meet again, Himura. Uchiha, I will make you pay for the cut on my nose." Kane said, shooting into the sky and flying away._

_Hikari listened to the beating of his wings until she could hear it no more. Sasuke snatched up his kunai and started back to Tazuna's house. Hikari groaned and followed quickly._

"_Sasuke, would you hold up. It's not easy for me to find my way around an unknown area and not fall flat on my face."_

_He didn't slow down._

"_Hn." _

"_Well, I am so glad you haven't changed. I was so worried you wouldn't be your moody self when I got back."_

_Sasuke suddenly turned on her and slammed her into a tree, holding her in place. "Where is he?"_

'_I should have known . . .' Hikari mentally sighed._

"_How am I supposed to know? Sasuke, he never tells me anything. I am just something he keeps around in case he ever needs me. As soon as he realizes that I am not useful to him he will kill me." Hikari stated, her calm, rationalizing self returning._

_Sasuke didn't say anything but let go of Hikari and walked away, leaving her alone in the forest._

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline **_

'It must have taken me a half an hour before I actually found the bridge builder's home and Sasuke seemed to be asleep by the time I came in the living room. Was he actually up? Wasn't he even the slightest bit worried I wouldn't find my way back? Why the hell didn't I ask an animal for help! He is just such a pain in the ass. I can't stand much more of him.' Hikari thought wearily.

"Alright, we should get going." Tazuna informed them, standing up.

"Hikari, you will be staying here and resting." Kakashi commanded.

"But-"

"No buts. You are staying. You need to rest until you have been examined by a doctor." Kakashi said, making Hikari huff.

"Okay, I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it, as usual. So he may not be able to move today at all. As for Hikari, make sure she takes it easy." Kakashi said to Tsunami.

"I'm right here you know!" Hikari sulked but was for the most part ignored.

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." Tsunami reasoned.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay." Kakashi chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go." Tazuna grumbled, starting to leave.

Sasuke bumped into Hikari as he past her, giving her a dark look even though she could not see it. Hikari bit her lip to suppress any insult that was threatening to come out. She may have not been able to see but she still could sense the anger directed towards her.

'I guess that talk Kakashi had with Sasuke didn't work. Jerk! Well, it doesn't bother me if he is cold to me. Not one bit. . . Okay maybe a little but that's only because he's my teammate and we have to work together. That's the only reason.' Hikari reassured herself, turning back inside and heading back to her seat to finish breakfast.

'I hope Naruto at least wakes up soon.' Hikari thought as she listened to Tsunami humming as she worked around the kitchen.

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

"Hold on! What the heck is this!" Tazuna exclaimed as he and the others took in the sight of all the bridge workers on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain.

"What happened? Someone was here! Someone got to them!" Tazuna shouted.

'Could it be?' Kakashi thought as mist started to roll in.

"This mist. . . Sasuke . . . Sakura, get ready." Kakashi ordered the two genin who took their positions around Tazuna.

"I knew he was still alive . . . he just couldn't wait for round two." Kakashi said more to himself than the others.

"Kakashi-sensei. It's Zabuza, isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu." Sakura said, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling. Pitiful." Zabuza's voice drifted through the mist, reaching the group's ears.

Water clones of Zabuza suddenly appeared around the group, surprising Sasuke for a moment before he smirked. The Zabuza clone in front of Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"I'm trembling with . . . excitement." Sasuke told the clone, smirk still on his face.

"Go on, Sasuke!" Kakashi encouraged the Uchiha.

The clone prepared to swing his long sword at Sasuke but he struck first, landing confidently next to the others as all the clones turned to water.

'I can see it.' Sasuke thought.

"Ooh, so you could see they were water clones, huh?" Zabuza said, and then turned to his partner. "The brat's improving. Looks like you got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems." Haku said softly.


	12. Whispering Wind

AN: Sorry I have taken so long to update. I have had so much homework because of two AP classes. 11th grade is so much harder than 10th grade. Anyway I got a picture today of Hikari by Icydragon14 so if you guys want to check it out head to my profile. If anyone else has a picture I would love to see it and put it on my profile for others to see.

Thanks for the reviews guys and also for being so patient! READ & REVIEW!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Whispering Wind**

* * *

_"Hikari . . ."_

Hikari's jolted slightly from where she sat outside of Tazuna's house, her legs dangling over the edge of the porch. Straining her ears, she heard nothing except the waves lapping on the shore. She started to relax once again when she realized something bizarre.

'Wait a minute! Why can't I hear any animals? Shouldn't there be some birds or something flying about here.' A frown marred her facial features.

_"Hikari . . ."_ a voice whispered in the wind.

'Okay, the wind is talking to me. Is that normal?'

Hikari got to her feet and started in the direction the voice had come from. She hesitated a moment at the edge of the forest remember Kakashi-sensei's stern words on how she was to rest.

_"Hikari . . . come . . ."_ the voice whispered once more.

The voice was almost hypnotic and caused Hikari to forget about Kakashi. Her feet treaded softly forward submerging her within the dark, silent forest. Her heart pounded so loud that she almost thought it was what was scaring off the animals in the forest.

'Something is wrong here. Why can't I control my body's movements? Something bad is going to happen and I have no one to help me. I wish Fang was here.' Hikari panicked inwardly.

_"Hikari . . . come . . . meet your demise . . ."  
_

'My demise? Oh no.'

Hikari could now pick up the sound of wings flapping; causing the eerie wind. The flapping grew louder and louder until it finally it stopped and with it the breeze that beckoned her or more so her feet to the forest clearing.

"Well hello Hikari. So nice of you to join me." Kane stated, his voice coming from a few feet in front of her.

"What do you want Kane and how did you get me here! I know you had something to do with me not being able to control my body."

"Oh, the accusations! That hurts, Hikari. Aren't you happy to see me? I am always happy to see you. We are family."

"Family doesn't dream of killing each other, Kuroko." Hikari's voice remained calm even though she internally wanted to turn Kane into a bloody pulp.

"This coming from the girl that has a sealer who killed his whole clan with the exception of that second rate ninja he calls a brother." Kane spoke up with an air of indifference about him.

"Sasuke isn't a second rate ninja. He was the top student at our academy! Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"I hear things. The Kuroko clan may live all the way in Snow Country but that doesn't mean we are totally oblivious to the actions of the Himura clan or that damn Hireiko clan."

"Sounds like I struck a nerve. What's the matter Kane? Your clan can't keep up?"

"Shut up, Himura. You don't know a thing!"

"Go home Kane. You are not going to do anything here. I will stop you if you harm my teammates."

Kane scoffed, "Please don't tell me you have actually gotten attached to those bunch of losers. Even your sensei is a weirdo. I thought the Himura clan didn't have friendships with people other than those in their clan or in the sister clans."

"Yeah well I am not like the others. My mother felt she could make friends than so can I if I want. There is no rule saying I can't. It was just suggested that a Himura not get to friendly with others outside the clan."

"Whatever. They are still pathetically weak morons."

"You don't know them Kane therefore I will not accept your opinion of them. Please refrain from insulting my teammates and sensei. I suggest you don't call anyone weak though Kane. You are fifteen and you still haven't become a chuunin. How long have you been a genin for now anyway?"

"That is not important!" Kane snapped, ready to lung at the calm young girl but instead began to inhale and exhale deeply.

"You are the pathetic one, Kane. Are you frightened of fighting a blind girl, knowing you will lose? Come on now. At least try and act brave." Hikari prodded the short tempered young man before her.

"I'm pathetic! I don't think so Hikari. You are the one that is pathetic. Haven't you realized it yet? I didn't summon you all the way out here to stand here and insult your team. Think about it. Why would I make you come into the forest just to talk?"

Hikari frowned, "I don't know. You always were a little strange."

"Moron! To distract you! By now I am sure Gato's henchmen have grabbed one of the bridge builder's loved ones and taken them away to the hideout to be used against the bridge builder later." Kane said; starting to laugh as Hikari's face became paler than usual.

"Wha- Oh no! Tsunami and Inari are in danger." Hikari blurted out, her feet already propelling her back to the house.

'. . . not to mention Naruto if he is still asleep. Those henchmen could kill him before he even wakes up to defend himself. Please, please let Naruto have woken up while I was gone."

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna stood on the bridge, a mist around them though they could luckily still see. A few feet in front of them stood Zabuza and his masked accomplice. 

"Well, well, so I had it right. It was all an act." Kakashi said.

"An act?" Tazuna frowned.

"With a cute little mask." Kakashi added.

"Huh?" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Big phony, ha!" Sasuke snorted.

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna said.

"They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!"

"And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he's fooling?"

"Ahem, speak for yourself, Sensei!"

"That's it I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown?"

"Sasuke, you're so cool!"

'Wait a second. Didn't I just say that? She'll never change. At least Hikari doesn't act like that too. I don't think I could handle two boy obsessed kunoichi.' Kakashi thought, shaking his head.

* * *

Hikari stumbled three times and nearly ran into a tree before she finally made it to the edge of the forest. But her ears made it before her; picking up the sound of screaming which made her pick up speed. She stopped short, inches before nearly running into yet another tree and collapsed onto her hands and knees breathing heavily. 

'Man, I hate getting my seal always redone. Afterwards I always am way more tired and pathetic than before. I am practically as helpful as Sakura was in the survival training test Kakashi-sensei gave us when we first became genin. I really need a good training session to get me back up to par when this is over. Shit! Am I too late?'

"Naruto, how did you know these samurai guys were coming here?" Inari asked.

Hikari sighed in relief, realizing Naruto had appeared to save Inari and Tsunami. She quietly jumped into a branch of the tree she had nearly run into and listened for the opportune moment to reveal herself.

"Uh . . . in the forest I found a boar that had been attacked and the trees were all cut up too, like someone had been practicing with a sword or something. The cuts led back towards the house so I followed them here."

"That was really smart."

'That was smart. Naruto sure has improved in such a short time. That's really impressive. I wonder if I would have noticed something like that. Probably not considering I can't see. Then again with my heightened sense of smell might have made up for the lack of eyesight and I would have smelled the blood.' Hikari mused.

"Blah, blah. It's one of those puny ninja brats Tazuna hired."

"Get him."

"Yeah, ahh!"

The two samurai men raced towards Naruto and Inari. Hikari tensed, her fingers swiftly opening her kunai pouch and brushing against one of her kunai. She stopped herself though curious wheter or not Naruto could handle the men on his own.

'If he doesn't stop them I will. I should give him a minute to try for himself.'

'They're coming!" Inari cried.

Naruto whipped out two shuriken and threw them at the samurai men. The men pulled out their swords as they ran and deflected the shuriken.

"Hah. Try something else!"

"I did."

"I want him. He's mine."

Just then two Naruto clones came up from behind and kicked the men in their heads. Hikari sighed in relief hearing the samurai men grunt in pain as she snapped her kunai pouch shut. The Naruto clones disappeared in two puffs of smoke as the men hit the ground with a thump.

"Wow! You did it!"

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto laughed and grinned at Inari as he thrust his fist forward in a sign of victory.

Inari laughed, "That was so excellent! Like a real ninja!"

"You twerp, I am a real ninja. That's what I've been telling you." Naruto said, both bursting into laughter.

A smile graced Hikari's lips as she listened to the two knuckleheads, one her teammate and the other her teammate's newest fan. Hikari swiftly shot out of the tree and ended up next to the two boys and the unconscious Tsunami.

"I hate to break this little party up but we need to go help the others, Naruto."

"Hikari, how did you get here?"

"Sensei thought I should stay behind today. I got bored and decided to sit outside for a while. Kane was here and led me into the forest where he tried to distract me. I am glad you were here. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it in time to save Inari here and his mom. You did very well in taking care of those samurai, Naruto. But now we have to go. The others are probably in major trouble. You head to the bridge. I'll meet you there. I have to see if Kane is still here. Got it?"

"Right, I'll go save the others and prove that I am better than Sasuke. Believe it!"

"Whatever you say, Naruto. Help Inari's mother inside before you head to the bridge. See ya!" Hikari turned away and raced back into the forest to the clearing where she had last been with Kane.

She skidded to a stop as she entered the empty clearing, her body alert and ready to move at a moments notice. The smell of trees and flowers with a hint of the ocean's salt air reached her nose. The sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling could also be heard. There was no sound of wings, no smell of blood and dirt mixed with an orchid shampoo scent. No indication of Kane being in the clearing or having been in the clearing.

'Is he still here or did he head to the bridge? Where did he go? Should I go to the bridge or is that what he wants so he can kill Tsunami and Inari? What should I do?' Hikari bit her lip anxiously.

"I guess I have to sta- wait a minute! There are birds chirping. Animals are scared of anyone from the Kuroko clan. Kane isn't here. That must mean he headed to the bridge. Thank goodness." Hikari breathed a sigh in relief before her eyes widened in horror**_  
_**

* * *

**_/Flashback to other night/ _**

* * *

"_I don't care, Kane. You are not killing that bridge builder!" Hikari said sternly, wishing Kane would leave before Sasuke decides to attack him and get shredded to pieces by the dragon master._

"_I'm not really dealing with that anymore. Actually Zabuza has decided to handle that matter. I am only going to handle your team."_

* * *

_**/End Flashback/**_

* * *

"He's going to kill Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke."

* * *

Flying water needles threatened Sasuke's existence who was locked in battle with Haku. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra into his feet. The needles came down on the two fighters, Haku jumping back just before the needles hit. An explosion of water followed, making it impossible for those watching to know whether Sasuke was alright or not for a few moments. 

"He vanished." Haku breathed in surprise, his eyes moving upwards almost instinctively.

Sasuke threw shuriken at Haku, making the masked boy jump back to avoid being hit.

"You're not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." Sasuke said from behind Haku.

The two moved at amazing speeds, Sasuke throwing his arm out to hit Haku who blocked it. Sasuke flicked his wrist and the kunai in his hand flew at Haku who barely managed to dodge the attack. Unfortunately for Haku though he was not able to dodge the kick that Sasuke delivered.

Haku flew backwards and landed in a puddle of water near Zabuza's feet. Zabuza's eyes widened in shook as he stared down at his accomplice and then looked up at Sasuke.

"Thought you were quicker, huh? Now what else are you wrong about?" Sasuke's smirked.

Kane sat on the railing of the bridge, a smirk plastered on his face that though usually pale had grown tan with the long time he had spent in Waves. He swiped a few strands of his short mocha brown hair out of his eyes and continued to study the young Uchiha prodigy.

'He is stronger than I thought . . . but still he is not a threat to me.'

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude and he's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf village. And Sakura here is our sharpest mind."

'Ha, ha, ha! Cha! Am I bad or what? Beat that Hikari!' Inner Sakura said as Sakura giggled with pleasure at the complement.

"Then there is Hikari Himura, who has gotten her mother's title of being Konoha's Ice Flower, the most determined kunoichi in our village. And last but not least, our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is Naruto Uzamaki."

"Aisuhana . . . yeah Hikari would be called an ice flower. She seems so innocent but I bet you don't know just how cold she is." Kane stated, stretching out his wings reflexively.

"What does he mean, Sensei?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed on the dragon master, not answering Sakura's question but having a feeling it had to do with how cold and distant Hikari was when she was a child focused on becoming strong so she could kill Orochimaru.

Kane's smirk grew, "Yeah, you guys definitely don't know. Sad really but Hikari is so calm and mysterious about everything it's nearly impossible to figure out what she is about. But I'll tell you right now if you think you guys are doing a good job you are wrong. "

"What are you talking about? What are we wrong about?" Kakashi demanded.

"The Hokage was so worried that Hikari would become as cold as her sealer because of her solitude and the pain she has faced in the past. I mean the last thing the girl saw before she lost her eyesight was her mother, the only family see ever knew, being killed. I bet she sees that image all the time; over and over again. That has to be scarring. You think you did so well in making sure she wouldn't become more distant; so that she wouldn't leave Konoha. She will leave though, you must sense that. There is nothing you can do. She's alone and in pain; don't you see that her sealer was the only one that was actually keeping her from slipping into nothingness." Kane grinned wickedly, fiddling with his kunai as he spoke.

"You don't know anything."

"Don't I? I know that the only reason Hikari is still alive is because she is determined to meet her goal. Do you know Hikari's goals?"

Silence greeted his question.

"Shouldn't you know you students a little better, Kakashi? Hikari only has two goals. The first is to make sure her mother's murderer is brought to justice. The second is to end her clan."

Sakura gasped while Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened in shook and disbelief. Hidden behind the railing of the bridge, risking a fall into the water below if she moved even the slightest inch backwards, Hikari bit her lip as she listened to what Kane revealed to the group.

'How does he know about that? No one knows about that except for Itachi. It's impossible. He barely knows me. What the hell is going on? Itachi would never tell anyone anything I say to him in private. So how does Kane know about that? I wish Silver Fang was here. He would know something.'

Hikari rubbed her watering eyes and remained in her hiding place until she was absolutely needed. Feeling a little vulnerable though, Hikari crouched slightly lower to make sure she would not be found before she wanted to be.

"Hikari wants to end her clan? I thought she was the last one of her clan. Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hikari doesn't wa-"

"Please Kakashi, the girl has been under the influence of her dear sealer and you know how messed up he is." Kane smirked, running his fingers along the edge of his kunai.

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his brother while Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "She is not under the influence of her sealer. She has not been in contact with her sealer in years."

"What about a couple of days ago? I saw him put her in the flower where you found her. I found out some interesting things from that little moment I witnessed. Very interesting indeed."

'What is he talking about? Oh, my life is soooo over.' Hikari groaned silently.

"Enough Kane! We have a job to do. Stop wasting everyone's time." Zabuza snapped

"You are no fun, Zabuza. Fine. Haku I believe you were about to kill Sasuke." Kane said airily.

"Let's proceed, shall we?" Haku spoke softly and Zabuza laughed.

"Haku, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

"Right. I am sorry it has come to this." Chakra became visibly around Haku's body.

"Show time." Kane smirked, watching from the sidelines.

'Naruto, I really hope you are hiding somewhere nearby because I got a bad feeling we are going to need all the help we can get with these guys.' Hikari thought but stayed hidden though she really wanted to get out in the open and fight

* * *

The sun was hidden among the clouds today. The air was still hot and made his clothing stick to his body. He looked out over the dark blue waters; a mist was slowly coming in and soon everything would be near impossible to see. It didn't matter though. His eyes were focused on the horizon where past his visage was where they were. He could sense her and knew she was distressed. It was his instincts that told him she needed him even if she didn't call him but he wouldn't go. 

No, for now he would watch from afar like he had been for years. He shut his eyelids for a moment to concentrate on her thoughts.

Hikari . . . she always was getting into some kind of situation. It had only been a matter of time.

His eyelids flickered open to reveal his crimson eyes. Itachi looked towards the horizon in boredom and then walked away. He had no time for such things as watching over Hikari all the time. Yet he had taken care of her over the years already and the habit seemed to die hard. She was thirteen and only a genin while when he was an ANBU at that age. She was becoming a pathetic weakling like his little brother. His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, he would have to take care of that problem.

"Childish as always, Hikari. You are not ready."


	13. When To Step In

AN: I almost have chapter 14 done! I so can't wait to put it up. READ & REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: When to Step in**

* * *

'Man, it got cold fast.' Hikari shivered involuntary. 

"Secret jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku said, ice mirrors forming around where Sasuke stood.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi asked no one in particular as Haku stepped into the ice mirror.

'They're mirrors but how?' Sasuke looked around him; each mirror having the image of Haku in it.

Kakashi raced forward only to be stopped by Zabuza, "If you enter this fight, you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

'Finished? Sasuke . . . he'll be fine. He's an Uchiha. He won't lose. Oh God. I can't believe I care.' Hikari swallowed hard though, the thought of one of her teammates being killed bothering her more than she wanted it too.

"Now we'll begin and I'll show you what speed really means."

"Sasuke!"

Hikari tried to ignore the sound of Sasuke grunting in pain but her heightened sense of hearing, thanks to her lack of sight, made it impossible.

"AAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, his kunai was knocked out of his hand and fell to the ground several yards away, right at Sakura's feet.

"Just try to help him and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat." Zabuza hissed at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay with you. Forgive me." Sakura whispered to Tazuna who nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Go now." Sakura snatched up Sasuke's kunai and raced towards the ice mirrors.

"Take this!" Sakura jumped into the air and threw the kunai to Sasuke but before the kunai reached him Haku pulled himself halfway out of a mirror and caught the weapon.

"He caught it?!" Sakura cried in despair.

A shuriken flew out of no where suddenly and struck Haku in the face, making him fall out of the ice mirror and to the ground.

'Was that the Himura?' Kane thought sitting up straighter.

'Oh no, Naruto!' Hikari felt the urge to smack her forehead.

Haku sat up just as there was an explosion of smoke. Sakura frowned and voiced her curiosity on who had come to the rescue. She did not expect Haku to answer.

"Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja."

The smoke cleared to reveal said ninja, "Naruto Uzamaki is here. Yeah. Believe it."

'Only Naruto would do something like this. He should have hidden until he was needed. Well, I guess the others do need help now but I need to figure out how to break those mirrors before I jump out. This would be so much easier if I had the marougan.' Hikari felt anger boil within her at her lack of power but kept a calm exterior.

"Now that I'm here everything will be alright. You know how in stories the hero usually shows up at the last minute and then kicks butt? Well, that's what I'm going to do right now. Believe it!"

"This brat again."

'Shut up Naruto.' Sasuke growled silently.

'What an idiot. If he had stayed hidden he could have been so much more effective.' Kakashi thought; slightly annoyed.

"Alright, you're history! Shadow clone jutsu!"

Zabuza's eyes widened and threw his shuriken towards the blonde ninja. Kakashi's eyes widened. "NO! Naruto! Move!"

Haku threw his senbon at the menacing shuriken that were heading straight for Naruto, The senbon and shuriken collided with one another and fell to the ground.

'What happened? Is Naruto okay? Man, it sucks being blind!' Hikari silently pulled out her kunai and readied it in case she needed it.

"They didn't get him." Sakura said in shock.

"Their weapons cancelled each other out. Amazing! Now that's what I call lucky, I think." Tazuna muttered.

"What are you doing, Naruto?! Are you crazy?!" Sakura came out of her shock and screamed at her teammate.

"This is a battle not a talent show. Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent's attention, catch them off balance, and outmaneuver them. You just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."

"AAAAAHH! I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody!"

'Oh, I see. Typical Naruto.' Hikari rolled her eyes but her fingers tightened on her kunai.

'But . . . there's another mystery here.' Kakashi mused.

"Haku, what are you doing?"

"It looks like your little partner is a traitor there, Zabuza. That is why the Kuroko clan works alone. Never trust anyone."

Hikari snorted, 'Yeah, right. More like the only reason the Kuroko works alone is because they are all insane.'

"Zabuza, this boy, let me fight him my own way. Please."

"Bring it on!" Naruto shifted to face Haku, eyes blazing with fortitude.

"So you want me to leave this to you, is that it Haku? As usual you are too soft."

"Forgive me."

'Soft? He's right. Look at these wounds. He cut me up with his needles, yet he didn't hit a single vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?' Sasuke thought examining his cuts.

"I'm warning you- one way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"

'It's impossible. Naruto can't match this kid. I've got to. . . 'Kakashi shifted forward but was stopped by Zabuza.

"Don't even think about it. You know the score Kakashi. If you go after Haku, I go after the bridge builder."

'He's got me. I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Sakura's feisty but she can't fight Zabuza alone. Then there is Kane- who knows what he will do. He is unpredictable. He didn't attack us when we first encountered him and Zabuza. What's his game?'

"Relax, Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do, one on one."

"That mask and your bogus story- you were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that!"

"I'm sorry. But as your sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard, that is the art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally."

"And while you're jabbering, I'll catch you off guard.' Sasuke threw his kunai at Haku, who had looked preoccupied by Naruto but Haku easily dodged.

Naruto looked in surprise and turned to see Sasuke within the ice mirror prism. "Sasuke?"

"I haven't forgotten about you, not for an instant." Haku commented, not even glancing in Sasuke's direction.

'So that's where Sasuke is. He's pinned down.' Naruto grimaced.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten. Others do not. So be it. Let us finish our battle, then, to the death!" Haku started back towards his ice mirrors.

"What- Hey, where are you going?!"

"It's alright Naruto. We will have our fight next." Haku merged back into the mirror.

'Here he comes. The real one is over there.' Sasuke thought, looking at Haku in one of the mirrors.

"I'm behind you."

'He transported himself, in an instant. How?' Sasuke watched all the mirrors fill with images of Haku and then a moment later he was attacked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

'God, what am I going to do? I know if I stay hidden for much longer Sasuke could get killed. Maybe I should try and alert Kakashi-sensei that I am here so he could figure out a plan. Man, I should have studied more on ambush attacks. I am just as bad at ambushing someone as I am with target practice. I can't do this.'

'What is that? Sasuke is getting all ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks are coming from. How is he doing that?'

'What kind of jutsu is this? Could it be . . . He has clones hiding in the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time. No. They're too fast for that, I can't even see where they are coming from and if it was just a clone jutsu, then he wouldn't need ice mirrors. Those mirrors are definitely the key to his attacks. But what's my next move?'

"Sasuke, Naruto, think! You need to attack from the outside and from the inside at the same time." Kakashi instructed his two students and unknowingly his one hidden student.

'To figure out how the mirrors work.' Sakura thought.

'I've got it!' Naruto thought, realizing what he had to do.

'So that's it. I guess Sasuke and Naruto can handle this. They are already in the perfect position and that means I can wait for a better time to come in and help.'

'Yes! It's all about positioning and Naruto and I are in the perfect position. If I attack him from here and Naruto hits him from the outside then we can do it.'

"Hey! I snuck in here to save you! Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you sneak up on your enemy not your ally."

Sasuke growled, "You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"

"What the heck is your problem?! You should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

'Oh, Naruto! Why?' Hikari groaned.

"Naruto, if we are both inside here . . . Forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!"

"Naruto is building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history. The more he helps, the worse things get." Kakashi mumbled wearily.

'Well Naruto helping Sasuke is a complete bust now that he is inside the ice mirror place thingy with Sasuke. I guess I have to try now. I can do this.' Hikari slide the kunai back into her pouch and readied her hand to grab her shuriken instead.

"That's it I am going to destroy these mirrors right now! Fire Style."

"Hey, what type of attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice so how do you destroy ice. Figure it out . . . Fireball jutsu!"

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled when the attack failed to melt the ice.

'Now!' Shuriken were positioned between each finger as Hikari focused her chakra into her feet.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice."

"Then how about we try something else. Sasuke hit the mirrors!" Hikari shot up from her hiding spot, landing on the bridge railing and shooting shuriken at the mirrors closest to her.

Sasuke yanked out his own shuriken and threw it at the mirrors that Hikari was near. Metal clanked with metal. Kane stood between Hikari and the ice mirrors, a kunai in hand and all Hikari's shuriken on the floor.

'He deflected them.' Sakura thought grimly.

'It was a good plan but Kane was too fast. He must have sense Hikari's chakra that moment before she revealed herself. This can't be good. He is actually stepping into battle against Hikari. She won't stand a chance.' Kakashi analyzed the situation.

"Nice try Himura but you and _Sasuke _were too slow." Kane said, saying Sasuke's name mockingly.

Hikari kept a calm facial expression but part of her mind was trying to process a plan while the other half was freaking out. Sasuke glared at the dragon master and clenched his fists in anger over the failure to succeed in the plan.

"Hikari, what took you so long?!" Naruto asked, pointing at the girl as if to accuse her of something.

"I have been here for a while Naruto, before you even got here in fact. I just chose to hide until I was needed." Hikari answered and then rubbing her neck she gave them a sheepish look, "Guess I miscalculated. My bad."

'She is just as bad as Naruto! At least she tried to attack the outside of the mirrors instead of coming inside them like the idiot.' Sasuke thought in annoyance.

"Alright, enough talk. I have been waiting a long time for this. Haku, you take care of those little brats, I want her."

'If it wasn't for the fact that Kane had just said that I would have thought that sounded very kinky.' Hikari thought, making her shudder in disgust.

"Leave Hikari alone! Don't worry Hikari I'll protect you. Sasuke is being too much of a jerk anyway." Naruto said, making the Uchiha heir growl.

"That's okay Naruto. I can handle this." Hikari reassured her teammate, while she silently added, 'At least I hope I can.'

"So are you ready Aisuhana Himura. Let's have a friendly little battle, you know, cousin versus cousin. I wonder who will come out on top."

'Aisuhana Himura?' Hikari frowned but shook the thought from her mind.

"You don't have to wonder Kane. I am going to beat you!"

Kane smirked, his fangs gleaming menacingly, "We'll see about that."


	14. Winter Spirit

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I am working on the next chapter right now. I am so glad I have Thanksgiving break for a whole week. Too bad I have homework. Oh well, I thought I would post this chapter as a gift to you people that read my story to celebrate a week off of school. READ & REVIEW**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Winter Spirit**

* * *

Silence.

There were no sounds of laughter or talking. Everything seemed more dark and desolate. The man walked down the hall and into a bedroom that was still messy as if there had been someone living in it recently, a chaotic person.

Removing his ANBU mask, Rye placed it on Hikari's dresser and looked around the room. Books and scrolls littered the floors, desk, and nightstand. The closest was wide open to reveal all the training clothes and bins of ninja weapons the thirteen year old obtained. The sheets on the bed where tangled up, half on the bed, half hanging off the bed and on the floor. At first glance there seemed to be nothing in the room that would hint that a child slept there but when looking closely there was one object that proved otherwise.

A stuffed animal, a brown dog with scruffy fur to be exact. The stuffed animal looked as if it had been through a lot over the years. Rye knew it was Hikari's favorite and only stuffed animal which she slept with every night. Rye felt a pang in his heart as he realized that Hikari did not have the stuffed animal to sleep with now.

Rye moved away from the dresser and walked over to the bed, picking up the stuffed animal that Hikari had named Mr. Scruffy as a child. 'You use to cry when you couldn't find this dog at night. Do you still need it Hikari? Are you frightened without Mr. Scruffy?'

Mr. Scruffy stared up at him with chocolate brown eyes as if to questioning him on where Hikari was. Rye placed the stuffed animal back down and sat down on the edge of the bed. Covering his face with his hands he answered the stuffed animal's silent question.

"I wish I knew. God, I wish I knew."

* * *

Hikari stood on the railing, her body frozen with fear. She knew what the Kuroko clan could do and had no doubt that Kane knew some deadly attacks. It was not going to be easy, it was probably even impossible but she had no choice. Kane wanted to kill her and there was no one else to fight him.

'What I wouldn't give to be under the covers at home with Mr. Scruffy.'

Kane moved his hands in the sign of the dragon and focused his chakra which became a visible dark purple. His tattered and torn up black leathery wings, that were a common look in males of the Kuroko clan, sprouted from his back. His nails grew long, hard, and sharp while his fangs grew longer and sharper as well. A black and silver dragon tail swished behind him as he shifted his body into an offensive stance.

Hikari couldn't see the transformation but she didn't need to. The overwhelming amount of chakra she felt made her blood run cold and her heart stop a second. She breathed in sharply at the power within the fifteen year old she faced.

"Scared Himura. You haven't seen anything yet. Or I guess you haven't seen anything at all."

Kane lunged forward the next instant, moving so quickly that if someone weren't prepared for the speed they would have been overcome in no time. Luckily Hikari had somehow managed to anticipate the move, whether by strategic brilliance, instincts, or luck, it would never be known. She jumped into the air and landed a kick into Kane's back, both teens hitting the concrete of the bridge. Everyone stared in surprised at the fact that Hikari had landed an attack on Kane.

'YEAH! I kick ass! Or I guess in this case back.'

A popping sound was heard the next second and Hikari felt her heart sink as she realized that she had attacked a clone and judging by her wet feet a water clone at that. Kane suddenly appeared out of no where and kicking her so hard that Hikari was senti flying across the bridge and into a heap several yards away from where Naruto and Sasuke were trapped and even a farther distance from Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"Oww."

"Aw, does the baby want a band aide?"

"That would be nice." Hikari mumbled, pulling out her kunai and standing up.

"I would give up Himura. There is no way you are going to win this."

"Must you want to kill me now? I mean if it's your dream to kill me wouldn't you rather do it when I am strong and I am more of a challenge to bring down. That way your victory will be all the more sweet."

"I don't care about any of that Himura, just as long as I am the one that takes the life out of those blind eyes of yours. Let's move on, shall we?"

Kane lunged for the blind girl and started swiping at her, Hikari barely able to dodge each attack of the menacing claws that threatened to take her life each moment.

'I can't even block anything. How am I going to survive? I can't keep dodging attacks until someone comes to save me from this. I don't know, I just don't know what to do.' Hikari thought as despair sunk in.

"HIKARI, YOU CAN DO IT!" Naruto called, from where he sat watching his teammate barely holding her own against the fury of attacks Kane sent her way.

'I will do this the right way. I decided a long time ago that I would watch her die by my kunai that I bought for this very occasion. I will not deviate from my plans.' Kane thought, readying himself to stop swiping and quickly whipped out a kunai he had never used on anyone else since it was bought especially for Hikari's death.

Kane laughed, twirling the specialized kunai on his finger and ready to plunge it through Hikari's heart at any moment, "Do you truly like these pathetic weaklings? That annoying blond brat is too stupid to even realize you can't win."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT?!"

"See he's as dumb as a doorknob, no wait a doorknob is probably smarter. He's not the only waste of space here though. Your whole team is worthless! The annoying pink haired wannabe ninja, your freak of a teacher, and let's not forget dear little Sasuke who is a nothing!" Kane licked his lips hungrily as their kunai clashed and each tried to force the other to break under the pressure.

Hikari felt her blood boil as her anger coursed through her veins and flames of new hope and determination ignited within her soul. Kane's face was so close to her own now that she could feel his hot breath warm her sweaty face. With new amount of speed, the albino girl reached her hand out and grabbed hold of one of Kane's tattered wings, yanking hard and feeling as well as hearing the leathery substance tear underneath her delicate fingers.

"Don't insult my team!" Hikari snarled as Kane cried out in pain.

Kane's strength lessened and Hikari took the opportunity to knock his kunai out of his hands and make to strike him. Kane tried to dodge but the kunai connected with his face and left a diagonal slash. The dragon master, with a scream of agonizing pain and pure fury, kicked Hikari in the stomach catching her by surprise. The thirteen year old girl skided back a few feet, hitting the concrete on her side which would surely bruise later.

"You will pay for that, Himura." Kane seethed softly, holding a hand up to his bloody face.

Hikari closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. "I have no doubt."

Kane's fingers swiftly formed several signs, "Mizu no Muchi!"

Hikari's eyes shot open upon hearing him call out the water whip jutsu. Focusing her chakra she did a quick handstand just as the water whip hit the spot where her body had been. She could feel drops of water hit her face as the whip came down and pouring more chakra into her hands she did a flip in the air and landed in crouch a few feet away.

"You can't run from me forever, Himura."

Hikari snorted, "I can sure try."

* * *

"I can't see Hikari anymore. You think she's alright, Sasuke."

"Forget about her." Sasuke said, holding his injured arm from the recent attack of the masked ninja.

"How can you say that?! She's our teammate!"

"Yeah and if she can't take that guy by herself it's her own fault." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't get it! Why are you so mean to her? Hikari's really nice and pretty. And you saw her; she defended us when that Kane guy insulted us."

"That's none of your business. We have to focus on destroying these mirrors." Sasuke hissed.

"Fine. I have had enough of this. I'll break those mirrors. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"No! Don't!"

* * *

Hikari barely dodged Kane's water whip as she continued to try and put space in between herself and the dragon master.

"Come on Himura. Show me what you got."

"Stop trying to hit me with that whip and I will be glad to fulfill your request." Hikari snapped and then hissed in pain as the whip made contact with her arm and made a large cut oozing with blood.

Hikari held her arm and readied herself to move but her back hit the railing of the bridge; she was cornered like a rat. That fact would not stop her from escaping the threat to her life that was Kane's water whip.

'I just have to-'a scream broke Hikari's thoughts and drew her attention towards where the others were somewhere engulfed in the mist.

"Sakura!" The Himura gasped, momentarily forgetting the battle she was trapped within.

"You are mine now, Himura." The water whip wrapped around the albino girl the next moment and waves of electricity rushed through her.

* * *

"Hikari, I am sorry I couldn't protect you. This is all my fault. I should have protected you, I should have been there." Rye whispered to the empty room, hoping that Hikari's spirit was near that she would hear and forgive him.

It was true. He had given up hope of finding the young girl he saw as a sister alive. He had searched and searched but to no prevail. His heart sank with each day that went by without seeing Hikari come down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile on her face and begging him to help her train. He just wanted her back but it seemed impossible now. Everyone had given up. Even the Hokage had informed him personally that it was best to give up the search and move on to mourning properly. Rae had come over twice to check on him but not even the fiery young woman could bring him out of his depression. Standing, the young man started to pace the room.

"I wish I could have helped you Hikari but I think it was impossible. You were such a scarred child. You tried to seem happy but you weren't. Did you ever know happiness after your mom died?" Rye asked his eyes catching sight of something hidden behind her nightstand.

His feet guided him subconsciously; he pulled out a picture frame of an eight year old Hikari in a pink kimono. She was dancing with Itachi who was in his ANBU uniform, the slightest smile on his now usually emotionless features.

"I remember this. I can't believe she kept it after everything . . . "

It was right after the spring festival which Hikari had gone to with Neji to keep her company. He had been on a mission with Itachi and the rest of the ANBU squad and just got back when the festival had ended. Hikari snapped at Itachi and him saying that she had not gotten to dance, a secret passion of hers that only he and Itachi knew about. He could remember himself teasing the girl that he could not dance with her because he was too tired and went inside the house fully intending to go back outside after a minute to dance with her. That was when he heard Itachi ask the fuming eight year old to a dance to satisfy her. He had taken the picture with full intent to use it on Itachi to tease the thirteen year old later on but never got the chance. It would only be two weeks later that Itachi would turn his back on his clan, Konoha, and Hikari Himura.

"I thought she was going to destroy this when I gave it to her. Why would she keep it? She fears Itachi. But she looks so happy." Rye sighed and placed the picture frame on the nightstand.

Flopping down on the bed, the young man sighed wearily. "So there was a time when she was happy. There is a way for her to be happy but it's when she's with Itachi. She's only happy with him . . . a murderer and missing-nin. Well that's a cheery thought. . . Life was so much easier when Hikari was . . ." Rye paused and laughed, "Wait a minute, life was never easy with Hikari it was just more fun."

* * *

A scream ripped through the misty air, making those on the bridge shiver at the agony reflected in the cry from the albino girl having a battle they could not see because of the thick mist.

"Hikari . . . she's in trouble. We have to save her and Sakura. We have to help them." Naruto muttered, laying on the ground next to a crouching Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have to get out of here. As soon as we do you have to go protect Sakura."

"What about Hi-"

"I'll handle Hikari and Kane. I have a score to settle with dragon boy."

"So you'll protect Hikari."

". . . Yeah. I'll protect her."

"Then leave it to me. I'll bust us out of here. I'll fake him out." Naruto said, standing even after exhausting so much of his chakra already.

* * *

"What's the matter Himura? You don't seem as strong and amazing as everyone makes you out to be. It's a shame that no one knows the true you. You are just a scared blind little girl who is as weak and pathetic as that other wannabe kunoichi on your team. Hell you might even be worse than her."

"Bite me." Hikari gasped out.

"You are so stubborn Himura. Don't you see that you have no future? Why do you even try when you know you could die any day from that demon within you?"

"Because I made a promise. . . ."

"A promise?"

"I swore over my mother's grave that I would see to it that her murderer was brought to justice."

"Well at the moment you can't see much of anything can you. Shouldn't make promises you can't keep Himura. Especially since I am about to kill you." Another pulse of electricity pulsed through the water whip and Hikari screamed again, tears falling down her face at the intensity of the pain she felt.

"Aw, how sad. Crying Himura. Does it hurt, _Aisuhana._"

"Jackass."

"That's not very nice. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Oh wait, I guess she was killed before that could happen. Oh well."

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Stop talking!" Hikari screamed at Kane.

"It must be so hard for you to have to go through life not being able to be yourself because of revenge. Don't you miss it, Himura?"

"Miss what?" Hikari's voice asked shakily.

"Miss life. Miss the real you because as I see it the real you disappeared years ago. Don't you remember? Years ago when your mother was still alive and you came to visit my clan. You must remember, those of the Himura clan can remember well into their earliest childhood events that a normal person could not. "

"What's your point? What do you want me to remember? I don't understand."

Kane laughed, tightening his whip around Hikari. "You are truly lost. So intelligent when you were younger, I would have thought you were a prodigy but I guess I was mistaken. Come on now Himura, can't you remember happiness?"

Hikari didn't answer, her mind spinning with memories of her past and ideas for escape to the point where she could not think clearly. Kane yanked the whip and dragged the pathetic heap of a girl closer and circled her like a wolf circling his prey. Stopping so he was behind her, the dragon master leaned down so that his hot breath tickled Hikari's ear.

"What about after your mother's death? I know you were happy . . . with Itachi." Hikari breathed in sharply making Kane smirk and continue, "That's kind of scary, isn't it? You were only happy after your mother died when you were with a murderer. Bet you never told your team that one, huh?"

"How do you know all of this?"

Kane chuckled darkly, "You're my hobby, Aisuhana, and such a fun hobby at that."

"You're sick."

"This coming from the girl that takes pleasure in being with a murderer. Do you feel guilty now that you are on the same team as his brother, the one who wants to kill that murderer to avenge his clan? Is that why you can't get along with little Sasuke or are you scared that you will get along with him and then have to choose in the end?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Kane pressed his face into her hair and breathed in deeply, "Such ignorance. Don't you realize that Itachi-"

A burst of red chakra interrupted whatever Kane was going to say next. It was so powerful that Hikari could not only feel it but also see its red glow that reminded her of Itachi's red eyes.

'That chakra . . . it's so intense. My God! I hope the others are okay.'

"What the hell was that?" Kane questioned aloud with a frown marring his bloody face.

Suddenly wolves of ice lunged at Kane and threw him backwards. The water whip broke, water splashing everywhere. Hikari scrambled quickly away from Kane, breathing heavily.

"I think you should be more worried about what's about to happen to you dragon." A mysterious voice called from behind Hikari.

Kane snarled but could not get to whoever had spoken because the ice wolves were keeping him too preoccupied. The mysterious rescuer walked over to the shaking Himura and lifted her up with ease.

"It's alright. You're safe. I won't let him harm you anymore." Hikari's rescuer whispered into her ear gently.

Hikari let herself relax in the stranger's arms, raising her hands up to his face subconsciously to try and identify him. Her fingers brushed against a hard, porcelain mask which obviously hid the rescuer's identity. The masked ninja that rescued her reached his hands up and slowly wrapped them around her own smaller ones.

"You shouldn't listen to him. Kane is delusional. You are better than him. There is nothing wrong with you. You are how you should be Hikari Himura. You have faced many odds and grown very strong. Don't give up because I know you are destined for great things. I promise you will be fine. Just keep moving forward."

Hikari slid her hands out of his own and moved away, "Who are you?"

"Your teammate needs you Hikari. Go to him. I will take care of Kane."

"My teammate?"

"The Uchiha. He needs you. Quickly now, he will be a little left of where you saw the red chakra. One of my wolves will lead you."

Hikari felt something cold brush against her bare leg, reminding her that she had actually attempted to fight someone in a skirt. Letting her hand drop down she felt the icy head of a wolf that nuzzled against her. It reminded her of Silver Fang. The ice wolf started to push her away as she heard Kane destroying the ice wolves that held him down.

"Wait, you didn't tell me who you are?"

A chuckle reached her ears, "I'm your protector I suppose, milady. I am the Winter Spirit. That is what you may call me. I am the Winter Spirit. My heart is frozen and can not be melted. I am the Winter Spirit. I hear your cries for help and see the hurt in your eyes. I am the Winter Spirit. I promise you I will always protect you and bring you back to the safety of snowy lands where your own spirit dwells. I am your Winter Spirit here to help you."

"Winter Spirit?" Hikari whispered questioningly.

"Yes, Winter Spirit. Now go Hikari Himura. You are needed else where. Just remember when you need me I will be there to protect you."

"How do you know when I am in trouble and need protecting? How will I-"

"Just summon the winter wind and I will hear it."

'Winter wind? What is the winter wind and how the hell do I summon it?' Hikari was about to ask these questions but was unfortunately interrupted.

Kane yelled, destroying the last of the wolves and lunging towards Hikari. The Winter Spirit moved in front of her, cloak billowing behind him as he blocked Kane's attack.

"I think you should leave now, Hikari." the Winter Spirit grunted, shoving Kane back and pouncing on Kane with a kunai readied in hand.

"Um, right. Thanks Winter Spirit." Hikari mumbled allowing herself to be pushed by the ice wolf away from the battle.

'Hikari Himura. She's definitely beautiful but she needs to become stronger. I suppose we will meet again soon.' the Winter Spirit mused, smirking behind his mask.


	15. A Past and Promise between Non Friends

**AN: **New chapter in celebration of the end of exams and the start of winter break finally! This chapter starts out with a moment from Naomi's past before Hikari thinks back to past moments with a certain someone. The next chapter I hope to finally get out of Waves because I want to move on to the chuunin exams which I have a few surprises. I can't wait!

**Please read the Author notes at the end of this chapter because they explain a bit about the memories and promise made in this chapter. **

**READ & REVIEW!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Past and Promise between Non-Friends**

* * *

_Naomi Himura stood upon a bridge in the village of the Mist, staring out over the water or what could be seen of it through the mist. The fifteen year old had finished her mission with only a few injuries but her teammates had not been so lucky. The three of them were in the hospital in the village they were currently residing in with terrible yet not life threatening wounds._

_The teenager glared at the water, her anger from the events of the mission would not fade from her mind like the mist was fading from the village at the moment. Naomi brushed her silky white hair from her face, violet flashing across her usually blue eyes. She had changed out of her ANBU uniform earlier and had pulled on a short purple skirt and a white off-the-shoulders top before exploring the village._

_She sensed him and her anger boiled over. The man stood behind her not saying a word to the young woman._

"_You should be in bed at the hospital." Naomi hissed, keeping her back to him._

"_I know you are upset-"  
_

"_UPSET?! Upset doesn't even cover it. You could have been killed and it was all because you stepped in front of me and got hit by that jutsu . . . for me." Naomi stared down at her fingers as they tightened on the railing. "You can't do that . . . you can't always protect me. Please I can protect myself. I don't want to see you die because of me. . ."_

_The Himura felt him wrap his arms about her and pressed his face into her neck, kissing her gently before whispering, "Naomi, I love you and want to protect you. I can't bear to see you hurt either. I have lost a lot already I don't want to lose you too."_

_Naomi shifted around to face him and kissed him on the lips. He responded immediately but the kiss was short lived as the Himura heir pulled away. "I love you too. Actually I love you so much that I am going to give you five seconds to get back to the hospital before I beat the crap out of you and drag you back! Now march!"_

_The man chuckled, holding up his hands up in surrender; "Yes ma'am."_

_The ANBU man kissed her goodbye and started back for the hospital where people were sure to have noticed that he was gone. Naomi watched him until he disappeared in the mist, her eyes then drifting upwards to the heavens. _

"_Watching someone you love die is one of the most tragic and painful experiences someone can ever witness. Please don't make me feel this pain with him. Please don't let me lose him." Naomi whispered to whatever god was listening._

* * *

Hikari felt the frozen touch of the ice wolf on her legs, which was the same place Silver Fang would usually push his nose against when he was trying to get her to go somewhere. The ice wolf navigated her across the bridge and finally stopped her right before she tripped over some unknown obstacle in her path. The wolf gave a howl and dissolved into cold water next to Hikari.

The Himura girl yelped as the freezing water collided with her skin and made her instinctively jump forward. By doing so though the girl tripped over the obstacle that had been in front of her and fell to the ground.

"Oww . . . What the hell?!" Hikari moved her feet off of the source of her fall and sat with on her legs, a frown marring her childlike features.

"What did I trip over?" she mused aloud, her fingers reaching out tentatively to try and identify the source of her most current pain.

Her fingers brushed against cold skin which made her draw back in fear. Breathing in sharply, the Himura girl hesitated a moment before reaching out once more to try and identify the body. She felt the silky strands of hair, the sharp metal of senbon stuck within the body, and the cold plate of the forehead protector.

Hikari drew a breath in shakily as her fingers traced over the leaf insignia that could only mean one thing, "Oh god . . ."_  
_

* * *

_/Flashback/_

* * *

"_Your teammate needs you Hikari. Go to him. I will take care of Kane."_

"_My teammate?"_

"_The Uchiha. He needs you. Quickly now, he will be a little left of where you saw the red chakra. One of my wolves will lead you."_

* * *

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

"Sasuke . . . it can't be. . . It just . . ." Hikari shook her head, trying to deny what was right in front of her.

Memories flashed through her mind and though she could not see any images for she had none from her past after the death of her mother she could hear everything._  
_

* * *

_Seven year old Hikari Himura threw more shuriken at the target behind the academy which was void of its students at the moment. She was still having a little trouble with it, actually more than a little trouble. She was only able to get one shuriken to hit the target and that was if she was lucky. _

'_I can't do this! It's impossible. I can't see the target how am I supposed to hit it. It sucks being blind.'_

_Hikari flopped down on the ground, crossing her legs and picking at the grass. She listened to someone approaching, assuming that it was Iruka-sensei come to help her in the impossible task. _

"_Hey, I thought everyone went home."_

_Hikari jerked her head up and looked in the direction of the unknown voice, "Who are you?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha. Are you training to become a ninja? I am and I will be enrolling into the academy soon, are you in the academy?"_

'_Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? He must be Itachi's little brother.' Hikari thought._

"_Oh, um yeah to the first question and no I am not in the academy yet . . . I'm Hikari."_

"_Are you having trouble with your target practice?"_

"_. . . Yeah so I came here to practice. I have to get better. I have no time to fail. I'm running out of time." Hikari mumbled more to herself than to Sasuke._

_The boy frowned, "Running out of time? What do you mean?"  
_

_Hikari stood up but kept her eyes down, "You wouldn't understand. You have a family."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"It's nice to meet you dear. Would you like to join us for dinner?" _

"_Thank you but I have to go home soon. I only came over so Sasuke could help me with shuriken target practice. We are both starting at the academy tomorrow." a small Hikari said as she smiled kindly at Sasuke's mother.  
_

"_Well alright. I am glad you have such a polite friend, Sasuke. Don't you two just look so cute together?" Mikoto Uchiha gushed over the two children._

"_Come on, Hikari!" Sasuke grabbed her arm, his face bright red as was her own face._

_ "Nice meeting you." Hikari called as she was rushed off. _

"_Oh, it's so nice that Sasuke has a friend, isn't it Fugaku?" _

"_Hn, I suppose." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_That's my brother, Itachi." Sasuke pointed out his brother when they arrived in the area where they were going to do some target practice._

_Hikari nodded wordlessly and listened as all of Itachi's kunai hit every target. Hikari looked towards the place where Itachi knelt and stared into his red eyes that regarded her questioningly. Sasuke did not notice for his eyes were on the targets that Itachi had hit, more specifically the one behind a large rock that from Itachi's angle he could not see. _

"_Amazing, Brother. You hit the target right in the middle, even though it was a blind spot behind the rock!"_

"_Who is your friend, Sasuke?" Itachi asked even though he knew the Himura girl better than Sasuke.  
_

"_This is Hikari and her pet wolf Silver Fang. She is entering the academy tomorrow too; I am going to help her with her target practice. Watch me now Hikari. Alright, I'll also-"_

"_Sasuke, let's get going home soon."_

"_You told me that you'd teach me a new shuriken technique. I want to show Hikari!" _

"_There's an important mission tomorrow. So I have to prepare for it."_

"_Brother, you liar." Sasuke mumbled._

_Hikari rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and started walking towards Itachi. Sasuke ran past her to his brother who had motioned him to move along. _

"_Forgive me, Sasuke. Another time." Itachi said, poking Sasuke in the head._

"_Ow! . . . Brother, watch me! Hikari, you watch me too." _

"_Be careful Sasuke. What your brother did looks very hard." _

"_Hey! If you push yourself-" Itachi called out only to be cut off by Sasuke hitting the ground with a thump._

"_I think I better go home now." Hikari said, ignoring Silver Fang's snickering, as she walked next to Itachi who carried the injured Sasuke._

"_Sorry Hikari. I promise I will help you with your target practice as soon as my leg is better."_

_Itachi chuckled, "After that performance I don't think you are the one that should be training her."_

_Sasuke pouted, "Brother, you are mean."_

"_Don't worry Sasuke, you are better than me." Hikari reassured the younger Uchiha as she brushed her white hair out of her face only to have it fall back into her face._

_Sasuke looked down at her with a thoughtful expression, "Maybe your target practice will improve if you cut your hair or tie it up in a bow like all the other girls do. That way it won't fall in your face."_

_Hikari laughed nervously, "I don't know if that would help that much but thanks for the advice, Sasuke."_

* * *

Hot tears streamed down the white haired thirteen year old's face. She could not stop crying and it was all over the thirteen year old Uchiha. They weren't friends, they had never been friends. After Itachi killed his clan Sasuke stopped talking to her not that he talked to her much to begin with. They had only talked that one time when they were seven and then again after taking an entrance exam for the academy.

"We aren't friends so why am I upset?! Sasuke, you were supposed to be the strong one. You are the strongest genin in the village this year, you can't die. You . . . you just can't!"

"_My name . . . is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."_

'You only cared about revenge just like I use to. Back when your family was alive you were happy and I obsessed about avenging my mother's death. I am not giving up on making sure that_ snake_ pays for killing my mother but I don't let it take over my life.'

"_I'm an avenger that means I must be stronger than my prey. I need this training, there's no time for setbacks."_

"Avenging, it seems to be something we both want to do. You want to avenge your clan massacre while I want revenge for the murder of my mother. I use to let my plans for revenge control me but I learned that my mother would be so upset with me, wasting my life to find a way to kill someone that she couldn't even kill. I won't go back to the way I was before, obsessed and unfeeling, because I know that is not a life, at least not for me."

"_Are you ready to die, Uchiha?" Kane asked, the cracking of bones and the flapping noises alerted Hikari that Kane, who she was sure had been only partly in his dragonish human form earlier, had taken complete dragonish human form and was stretching his wings. _

"_I won't lose to you. I have a goal to reach and I won't die before I complete it." Sasuke replied._

'_A goal to kill Itachi.' Hikari thought, understanding Sasuke's determination._

"I can't condone you killing Itachi. I guess that's because he was the only one truly there for me after my mother's death, he was the only one that understood me. That's sad, isn't it? I suppose you hate me Sasuke because of well, everything. I can't expect you to understand, no one does. I don't have much time. I am going to die because of the demon inside me."

Hikari's fists clenched the fabric of her skirt; she hated talking about her inevitable death. It was a sad and pathetic death; she wanted to die with some kind of pride but that would not happen.

"Everyone thinks that because my mother was Naomi Himura and my father was the Fourth Hokage that I will be some great kunoichi and that I will become Hokage. I can't though, can I? I mean I am blind. How am I supposed to fight with such a disability? They don't know though, I can't tell them that I am blind. Do you know what they would do if they found out? I hate pity! I would humiliate my clan and the Fourth Hokage. I am a disgrace. You know I am probably worse than Sakura, now that's sad."

Hikari unclenched her hands and moved them up to where Sasuke's face was. Running her hands over her face, Hikari memorized every detail since she had no idea what the young Uchiha heir looked like.

'Reminds me of his brother. I suppose this is why all those girls like him.' Hikari removed her hands and brushed strands of hair out of her face..

"I know we should hate each other because we are against one another but I don't want you to die. I hate it when people die without accomplishing their goals in life; it reminds me that I might not be able to accomplish mine in time. Then what happens? Does Oroc- I mean the one that killed my mother . . . God how pathetic am I? I can't even say his name! Does _he_ go on living without punishment? What about my clan, it ends with me! I would do anything to complete the goals I have before I die."

The sound of footsteps, running towards her made the white haired genin aware of her surroundings. Hikari stood up slowly, her face giving a determined look to cover the look of sadness she had moments before.

"Your goals were to restore you clan and kill Itachi. I can't help you with the first goal but . . . I don't want to see both your goals going unfinished because of your death, I just hope when I die someone will do the same for me."

Hikari whipped out her kunai, she cut her palm and made a fist with her injured hand; placing it against her chest, "I, Hikari Himura, promise you Sasuke Uchiha that even if it takes my last breath I will kill your brother for you. I make this promise to you over your lifeless body and pray that you find peace in the next life."

* * *

**AN: **Just to make everything clear, Hikari and Sasuke were not friends when they were younger. If Itachi had not killed his clan then the two might have become friends but after the Uchiha clan was massacred Sasuke focused on his revenge and no longer talked to anyone including Hikari. Hikari did not really care about being anyone's friend while she was younger because she was obsessed with revenge but that changed over the years.

Also though Hikari doens't condone Sasuke killing Itachi the thought of someone dying without being able to complete their goals that they spent their hold life trying to accomplish bothers Hikari more. Killing Itachi, or at least trying to kill him would be extremely difficult for Hikari since she is connected with Itachi.**  
**

_HINTS for upcoming chapters:_ Keep in mind these memories Hikari had in this chapter of Sasuke because there is a reference to one of them later on. Also Hikari goes on a date with someone when she gets back home! ;-) **  
**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	16. Home Again

AN: I'm back! I actually had this chapter done earlier but I was too lazy to post it. I am stressed out though. Its moving towards the end of the year and I have exams, SATs, and Advanced placement tests to try and ace. I can't wait until summer when I will be occupied with a job, taking some extra courses online, and voluntary hours. Someone remind me to breathe or at least update more often. ;-). LOL! READ & REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Home Again**

* * *

Hikari stood feeling pissed off as she waited for her team to finish saying goodbye to the villagers of Waves. She had been in a vile mood ever since what had happened on the bridge though her anger was slowly starting to ebb away. 

'I can't believe he wasn't dead! That jackass, I cried because of him! I . . . he . . . ARRGH!_  
_

* * *

_/Flashback/_

* * *

_Sakura and Tazuna came up to Hikari's side; both gasping at the sight of Sasuke. Hikari remained silent as Sakura fell to her knees, icy water splashing everywhere though the pink haired ninja did not notice._

_Placing her hand on Sasuke's scratched up face Sakura said, "His body's cold. This isn't just one of his genjutsu tricks, is it?"_

"_Go on, you don't need to be brave on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out, Sakura. It's alright." Tazuna said._

"_I was the best, aced every test at the academy, the perfect student . . . Did you know there are more than one hundred principles of shinobi conduct? I memorized every single one; I use to love it when they tested us on them. Gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember so clearly this one exam, they asked us to explain the twenty-fifth principle. I got it right; of course . . . 'A shinobi never shows his feelings no matter what the circumstance is. Feelings are a weakness that only clouds his judgment and weaken his sense of duty.'_

_Hikari closed her eyes painfully as Sakura finished her speech in tears calling out the Uchiha heir's name. Dropping to her knees, the Himura girl rubbed Sakura's back as the pink-haired kunoichi wailed over Sasuke's body._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. It'll be okay."_

"_Sasuke!" Sakura wailed, ignoring Hikari's pathetic attempt to calm her down._

_A blast of icy wind rushed past the three, sending chills down the spines of Hikari and Tazuna though Sakura didn't seem to notice it. Hikari stopped rubbing Sakura's back and instead rubbed her half frozen arms._

"_What was that? That wind is only around in the winter." Tazuna said, rubbing his arms as well._

_Hikari froze, "Oh shit, I'll be right back."_

_Jumping to her feet, the Himura ran around Sasuke's body and back towards where the fight between Kane and the mysterious Winter Spirit was._

* * *

"Hikari, are you coming? We're leaving." Sakura said, giving the blind girl a shake that brought her back to the present. 

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm coming."

"Maybe someone should guide you, Hikari." Sakura suggested as they started home.

"You know I may be blind but I am not that pathetic that I need to hold someone's hand the whole time." Hikari huffed, feeling a bit annoyed at how Sakura kept making her sound weak the whole morning.

Sasuke glanced at the annoyed looking Himura girl and Sakura who seemed to be fighting with one another whether purposely or not. Hikari had been in a foul mood ever since she had seen him alive after thinking he was dead . . ._  
_

* * *

_/Flashback/_

* * *

"_We aren't friends so why am I upset?! Sasuke, you were supposed to be the strong one. You are the strongest genin in the village this year, you can't die. You . . . you just can't!" Hikari's voice cried out as if in pain._

'_Hikari? What . . .' Sasuke's mind barely able to comprehend what was going on._

"_I can't condone you killing Itachi. I guess that's because he was the only one truly there for me after my mother's death, he was the only one that understood me. That's sad, isn't it? I suppose you hate me Sasuke because of well, everything. I can't expect you to understand, no one does. I don't have much time. I am going to die because of the demon inside me." Hikari's voice drifted off but returned after a moment filled with despair._

"_Everyone thinks that because my mother was Naomi Himura and my father was the Fourth Hokage that I will be some great kunoichi and that I will become Hokage. I can't though, can I? I mean I am blind. How am I supposed to fight with such a disability? They don't know though, I can't tell them that I am blind. Do you know what they would do if they found out? I hate pity! I would humiliate my clan and the Fourth Hokage. I am a disgrace. You know I am probably worse than Sakura, now that's sad." _

'_Hikari, what the hell? Where is she? Where am I? What is going on?' Sasuke thought but could not escape the darkness around him to reach Hikari._

"_I, Hikari Himura, promise you Sasuke Uchiha that even if it takes my last breath I will kill your brother for you." _

"_Sasuke!" Sakura's voice echoed through the gloom moments later._

'_Hikari? Sakura? Where are they? Am I alive or . . .?' Sasuke thought, slowly coming out of the darkness of his mind._

'_Sakura? Can it be? It is!' Sasuke thought, his eyes blearily taking in the sight of Sakura crying over his body._

"_Sakura . . . It's hard to breathe with you on top of me." Sasuke said weakly._

"_Sasuke! . . . Tazuna, he's alive! Alive! Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

"_Sakura, that hurts!" Sasuke said as Sakura engulfed him in a hug._

_Sasuke finally got her off and started to sit up when Sakura gasped, "No, no, what are you doing? You shouldn't move!"_

"_How's Naruto? Where's Hikari? And the dragon guy? What happened to the guy in the mask?"_

"_Naruto's fine. So is Hikari as far as I can tell. She was here when I found you. I assumed she was here when you first fell unconscious and thought you were dead too. I don't know where that Kane guy is. But the one in the mask . . . he's dead."_

'_Hikari was here with me? Then all that stuff I heard, she actually said . . . she said she would kill Itachi for me . . . but why? . . . Wait the mask guy is dead!'_

"_Dead? But how? Did Naruto do it?"_

"_Oh, I came in late I don't know what happened. He was protecting Zabuza . . . I had faith in you Sasuke. I knew you'd pull through. You're too cool a guy to stay down for long."_

'_He never meant to . . . from the beginning . . .' Sasuke thought._

_Sakura helped Sasuke stand just as Hikari appeared next to them to deep in thought to notice them, looking confused and frightened as she rubbed her bloody arms subconsciously._

"_Hikari! Sasuke's alright, he's alive." Sakura gushed as Sasuke watched the Himura girl's expression change to one of shock and then relief and finally anger._

"_Seriously?" _

"_Himura." Sasuke greeted the blind girl._

_Hikari glared and began to rant, "I can't believe you actually lived, I saw your dead body and everything. God I even cried! What a waste of time and emotion." A smirk flinted onto her lips, "Can you believe it; I was actually upset over your death. I guess I actually care about you as a teammate even if you are a jerk. Go figure."_

_Hikari shot him an annoyed look but relief once again flickered upon her features as she walked ahead to go stand next to Naruto. Sakura began complaining about how mean Hikari could be and that he should ignore her but Sasuke didn't listen._

'_She was going to kill Itachi if I died, it just doesn't make sense.' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura called out to Naruto telling him that he was alright and Sasuke lifted up his hand in sign that he was_ really fine.

* * *

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

"Ha-Ha! As soon as we get back I am going to let Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished! Oh and just wait until I tell Konohamaru about all my adventures, the kid is going to worship me!" Naruto laughed. 

"Hey!" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"Not you, Naruto. Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go out and do something together?"

"I don't think so, thanks." Sasuke said.

"Oh, okay." Sakura stopped walking, somewhat disheartened by the rejection.

"Sakura, I'd do something with you if you want." Naruto said, stopping next to Sakura.

"What?! Hey, that was a private conversation. Beat it!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, hitting him in the head.

"Poor Naruto, oh well. I can't wait to get home. I hope Rye and Fang haven't been too worried. Kakashi-sensei, you did send a note saying that you found me right?" Hikari asked.

Kakashi stopped walking for a split second before he regained his composure, the action caught by both the Uchiha and Himura.

"You didn't do it! I heard you stop Kakashi-sensei. How could you not- shit, Rye is going to be pissed as hell!"

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "I'll send a message before we get there and when we do get there you will have to go immediately to the hospital to get checked out."

"Oh joy, because it was just so much fun the first two times." Hikari mumbled sarcastically.

"Hmm, by the way Hikari, what happened to the Kuroko you were fighting back on the bridge? He seemed to have disappeared when the fog cleared and you were surprisingly still alive . . ." Kakashi asked, eyeing his student carefully.

Anger melted away at her Sensei's question and Hikari found herself thinking back to what happened after she had left Sakura with Sasuke's "dead" body. _  
_

* * *

_/Flashback/_

* * *

"_Winter Spirit?" Hikari called out cautiously, her feet trudging through puddles of ice water._

_A strange yet familiar howl reached the Himura girl's sensitive ears and in a split second she lifted her arms up to protect her face as a strong wind hit her. Hikari gritted her teeth in pain as she felt the unnatural wind slice open her the skin on her arms. _

_As the wind disappeared a haunting laugh filled the air, "Aw, what's the matter Himura, were you looking for your new little boyfriend? He's not much better than that Uchiha brat, he ran off as soon as the battle got too tough for him. Oh well, I guess I get to have you as my new play toy."_

"_I-I-I . . ."_

"_Scared, Himura? Good." Kane smirked, in a flash appearing before the shaking Hikari._

"_You . . . I . . ."_

_Kane's sharp nails flew centimeters from Hikari's face as she snapped out of her stuttering trace in time to dodge the attack. The white haired genin continued to dodge as Kane once again went on his aggressive offence. _

"_By the way, how is Uchiha? Did he die yet?"_

_Hikari stiffened at the questioning and Kane's nails ripped the flesh from Hikari's right shoulder before she could move. Stumbling back Hikari cried out in pain as she clutched her bleeding shoulder._

_Kane stopped trying to attack, a smirk slowly growing upon his pale face. "Don't tell me the brat died. Oh that's hilarious! I knew he wouldn't last, tell me did the little puke actually manage to die fighting or did he die begging like a coward?"_

_Hikari shook violently, listening as Kane roared with laughter. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she tried to keep down all the emotions flowing through her. _

_Anger . . ._

_Sadness . . ._

_Regret . . ._

_Pain . . .  
_

"_Don't say that . . ." Hikari whispered, "Sasuke was strong . . . the strongest of us . . . he wouldn't give up and . . . he wouldn't die without a fight . . ."_

_Kane frowned as Hikari lifted her head, strands of hair falling into her tear stained face. "And compared to him Kane, you are nothing!"_

"_You'll regret that!" Kane snarled, his cockiness gone with only anger remaining. _

_The dragon master flew at Hikari, claws stretched out in preparation of ripping the girl's throat out. White chakra flared up around the Himura heir, throwing Kane back into the bridge railing which he smashed through. Barely able to catch himself, Kane managed to get his wings working after the powerful force._

"_That power . . . it's impossible . . . no Himura can . . . how did you do that?" Kane asked, breathing heavily._

_Hikari stood still ablaze, sparks of blue chakra cracking against the white flames. Kane tore his eyes away from her as he felt a searing pain in his abdominal muscles. Cursing quietly, the fifteen year old flapped his tattered wings harder trying to keep exhaustion from claiming his battered body._

"_I don't know what this is but I will find out. Until next time Aisuhana." Kane said coolly, the wind engulfing him and seconds later he was gone with the wind._

_Hikari panted heavily, the white chakra visible to even her blind eyes was now starting to fade. Dropping to her knees, she allowed a few stray tears fall from her eyes. _

"_What is this? This chakra- My chakra . . . it's different, yet the same . . . I don't understand . . ." _

* * *

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

"Hikari?" 

"Hmm?"

Kakashi studied the dazed girl, knowing he would not get an answer to his question. Kane's words of Hikari continued to echo in his mind and no matter how he wanted to not believe them he knew that there was some truth in his words.

"_Aisuhana . . . yeah Hikari would be called an ice flower. She seems so innocent but I bet you don't know just how cold she is."_

" _. . . Sad really but Hikari is so calm and mysterious about everything it's nearly impossible to figure out what she is about. But I'll tell you right now if you think you guys are doing a good job you are wrong."  
_

"_The Hokage was so worried that Hikari would become as cold as her sealer because of her solitude and the pain she has faced in the past. You think you did so well in making sure she wouldn't become more distant; so that she wouldn't leave Konoha. She will leave though, you must sense that. There is nothing you can do. She's alone and in pain; don't you see that her sealer was the only one that was actually keeping her from slipping into nothingness." _

"_I know that the only reason Hikari is still alive is because she is determined to meet her goal. Do you know Hikari's goals?"_

"_Shouldn't you know you students a little better, Kakashi? Hikari only has two goals. The first is to make sure her mother's murderer is brought to justice. The second is to end her clan."_

"_. . . the girl has been under the influence of her dear sealer and you know how messed up he is."_

" _. . . I saw him put her in the flower where you found her. I found out some interesting things from that little moment I witnessed. Very interesting indeed."_

"What are your goals Hikari?"

Hikari frowned slightly as she took in her Sensei's question, "My goals . . . didn't you already ask me this question when we first met?"

"I did but you didn't answer."

Hikari brushed strands of hair out of her face only to have it fall back into her face, "You didn't answer either as I recall."

"_Hikari_, answer." Kakashi demanded wearily, stressing the girl's name sharply.

"Fine, if you must know I don't really have any goals. I don't even know if I am going to live long enough to make it to chuunin level. I haven't figure out much of anything besides being a ninja." Hikari answered calmly, hoping that Kakashi didn't realize she was lying through her teeth.

"Hmm, and your influences in life, is Itachi one of them?" Kakashi asked, his eye flickering from the page of his book to Sasuke and the finally rested on Hikari.

Both genin visibly stiffened at the name but Hikari managed to regain her composure to answer the question, "An influence, well duh of course he is. He has been influencing every decision I made since he became my sealer. How is he not an influence . . . but its not like he is the only influence in my life and he definitely doesn't have as much influence as he did before he left. I have greater influences now."

"Really?"

Hikari stumbled over a large rock in the road, catching herself before she fell. Huffing, the white haired genin grabbed hold of Kakashi's sleeve and continued without saying a word about her need for assistance.

"Yeah like the Hokage and of course there is my mother . . . she was and still is the biggest influence in my life even if she isn't here anymore. Let's not forget the entire village . . . I would do anything to protect it . . . And then there is . . . "

"What?"

"Um, well there was that ANBU."

Kakashi stopped reading, his eye focusing completely on the girl next to him, "ANBU?"

Hikari frowned trying to recall the ANBU and the night he saved her, "Yeah, there was this ANBU that saved me when I was younger from some kidnappers who were going to unleash the demon. He took them down and then told me something that kinda changed me. Itachi lost some of his influence then."

Kakashi smiled cheerily, "I see . . . and what about your father?"

Hikari snorted, "Please I don't even know the man. As far as I see it I am fatherless and it will stay that way. I will never see the Fourth as my father. I don't even know what to feel or think about him being my father other than the fact that he left me way to much trouble."

Sasuke frowned, staring at his teammate, 'Her father is the Fourth Hokage?'

* * *

"Look there's the gate! We're home, we're home!" Naruto cheered. 

Hikari walked behind everyone, relief flooding through her as she heard Naruto's declaration. Sakura cheered as well while Sasuke and Kakashi remained silent. Hikari smiled wearily, picking up her pace a bit, hoping that see would see Rye and Silver Fang before she had to go to the hospital.

"It's good to be back."

"Hikari!" someone called out as soon as the group made it through the gate.

Rye jumped down from the tree he had been perched in and picking up Hikari, twirled the girl around before he set her back down and embraced her. Hikari hugged Rye back happily and as soon as she pulled away was knocked to the ground by Silver Fang.

"Hey boy, miss me." Hikari laughed as the wolf licked her face affectionately.

/Hikari, I am so sorry. I should have gone with you. It's my fault. I am never leaving your side again, I promise. I missed you so much. /

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I missed you too." Hikari said, pushing the wolf gently off of her and got to her feet.

"Kakashi, you know you could have written us sooner about finding Hikari! Not send a note an hour before you get here!" Rye snarled at the lazy jounin.

"Hmm, did you say something? By the way Hikari should get to the hospital since her seal has been opened, don't you think? I'll inform the Hokage of this. Come on team lets report in. Hikari, I'll come by later to inform you of when you can start missions again."

Hikari groaned, "No fair."

"Don't worry Hikari; the missions while you were gone were really boring anyway. All we did was chores." Naruto said, trying to make Hikari feel better.

"Thanks Naruto. See you guys later." Hikari said, attempting to smile even though she was dreading the hospital trip.

* * *

"I'm bored Rye. Do I really have to stay overnight?" Hikari complained, lying in the bed with Silver Fang sleeping on her feet, which also would prevent her from leaving without waking him up. 

"For the hundredth time, yes. I'm sorry, Kit, but they need to monitor your chakra levels and the activity of the bat demon to see if it broke free of any of the barriers keeping it from taking over your body. It's for your own safety." Rye said, stroking her hair.

"I missed you." Hikari muttered.

Rye smiled and kissed the girl on her forehead, "I missed you too Kit."

A nurse walked in and checked the monitor, "Everything looks good so far, Hikari. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"Yeah, thanks nurse Kaori."

Rye smiled slyly, "I'll help you. No need for a beautiful lady like yourself to go by herself all the way done to the cafeteria and back."

Kaori blushed and headed out the door with Rye following, "Oh, thank you."

Hikari groaned stopping Rye at the door, "Rye I have to see her on a regular basis. Please don't make it so you can't ever go into the hospital because you needed to get laid."

"Sorry Kit can't help it." Rye said with a cheeky grin on his face as he left.

Hikari huffed and fell back onto her propped up pillow, "Stupid, womanizing Rye."

The door squeaked open, making Hikari frown, "Did you forget something Rye."

"It's Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei sent me to tell you that you can come the day after tomorrow to start missions. The Hokage wants to talk to you tomorrow." Sasuke said shutting the door and walking further into the room.

"Great, thanks."

Sasuke leaned against the wall to the left of Hikari and continued, "I know what you said in Waves while I was unconscious."

"What did you hear exactly?" Hikari asked cautiously.

"Your promise to kill Itachi for one thing, Himura."

Hikari remained silent for a moment, "So what of it. I thought you were dead and I don't like it when people's dreams aren't fulfilled and it's not like I could help you with the whole restoring your clan dream at least not without a lot of therapy."

The thought of her and the cold, emotionless Itachi that had replaced the old one she use to trust being together and having children made the Himura girl shudder. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, with the Hikari staring straight ahead and Sasuke's gaze burning a hole into her head. Finally becoming fed up Hikari snapped her head in Sasuke's direction, silver streaked white hair flying into her face.

"Are you going to say anything because the silence is uncomfortable? Listen, I get that you are pissed and all that but what do you expect. The Hokage told us not to tell anyone that Itachi was my sealer because your family might get targeted by people who want to get to the demon in me. Any way that was the first time I even had contact with Itachi since he left and I didn't exactly have a choice in that. Alright, so you can yell and scream all you want and hate my guts but I didn't do anything except try to get stronger so I can avenge my mother's death."

"I saw him do it . . . he made me watch." Sasuke said silently, lost in thought.

"I saw it too, Sasuke."

Hikari listened as Sasuke walked to the door, obviously leaving. The Uchiha stopped at the door though and turned back.

"You really should wear a ribbon to keep your hair out of your face, Hikari."

Hikari couldn't help but smile, "What's the point? I can't see."

"You would look nice I guess." Sasuke grunted and left before Hikari could say anything.

Hikari felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing, 'God blushing over something Sasuke said. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe he even remembers that comment he made all those years ago.'

Hikari sighed and brushed strands of hair out of her face, wondering what she would look like if her hair was pulling back by a ribbon.

* * *

READ & REVIEW!

* * *


	17. Something to Think About

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but its finally up. Can't wait til the Chunin Exam. New characters will appear in the next chapter, I'm so excited about it myself. LOL! Read and Review please.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Something to Think About**

* * *

"_I understand you are stressed Hikari. You have a great weight upon your shoulders as the daughter of two of Konoha's greatest ninja. You understand what I am talking about, right?"_

"_Yes Lord Hokage. The village needs the Himura clan and therefore needs me."_

_The old man nodded._

"_I understand, Lord Hokage. When shall I be ready?"_

"_Soon Hikari soon."_

"_There is something else, isn't it Lord Hokage?"_

"_It's about Itachi. I fear he will soon return."  
_

"_Return?"_

"_For you Hikari."  
_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_You know that he has developed a bond with you. One that only time will be able to reveal the depths of that bond. I fear what will happen in that time."  
_

"_I fear what Itachi has become Lord Hokage."_

"_If you do not stray from the fire your soul will forever stay warm."_

"_Huh?"  
_

_The Hokage chuckled, "Do not forget there are those that love you here."_

"_Um, okay. Can I go?"_

"_Hikari there is one more thing. Will you leave the village if Itachi comes for you?"_

* * *

Hikari tossed and turned on her bed, unable to sleep as the conversation with the Hokage continued to repeat over and over again in her mind. Silver Fang gave a slight growl at the incisive movement of his master and curled up into a smaller ball so as not to get hit by her flaying limbs. Hikari finally fed up, pushed herself from bed and moved to sit down on the floor by the window.

The memories of when she sat by the window and stared up at the night sky brought tears to her argent eyes. Now all she could do for comfort was feel the cold glass underneath her fingertips.

'Will I leave? If Itachi comes, will I go? Will I?'

* * *

Hikari sat on the railing opposite of her two teammates, waiting for her third teammate and her jounin leader. Hikari no longer wore her sunglasses, saying only that it was pointless to hide the fact that she was blind now and would answer no more of Sakura's questions after that. Silver Fang lay below her feet, stretch out and happy as the sun's rays warmed him.

"Hey, good morning Sakura, Hikari! What's up?" Silver Fang growled and Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Right, hey Fang."

"Hmm." Hikari didn't look up or make any other indication of noticing Naruto's presence.

Naruto didn't notice though because he caught sight of Sasuke. Both boys glared at one another as Sakura looked back and forth between the two. Naruto and Sasuke both huffed and turned away, looking in the other direction as Sakura sighed.

'Good grief! Not again. They have been like this ever since we got back from the Land of Waves. It's like being stuck with a couple of children. And Hikari is no help at all. She's just been brooding since she got here.' Sakura thought, her alter ego adding 'CHA! Hurry up Kakashi-sensei or you've had it!'

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

"Hey guys, good morning. Sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said cheerfully as he popped out of nowhere.

"LOST?!"

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission Sensei! And hey, come on, no more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay? I want a chance to prove myself; I'm talking a real mission where I can show what I'm made of. AHH! I gotta break out and burn it up, see?"

"Uh, right, I get it. That's great, Naruto. Now take it easy, would ya?"

Naruto didn't hear Kakashi though but was too busy glaring at Sasuke, 'Sasuke! He's always rescuing everyone on our missions, trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump. But he'll never get the edge on me!'

Sakura glared at Naruto, 'He is such a twerp.'

'Today's the day.' Naruto smirked, envisioning himself beating Sasuke. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Let us know when you are done fantasizing, Naruto, so we can start the mission, alright?" Kakashi calmly said,

"Right!"

"Could you not be so annoying, Naruto, just for once!"

* * *

/Wow, this looks boring. Having fun training Hikari/ Silver Fang snickered as he watched his master and her team pull weeds from an old woman's garden.

"Hmm."

Silver Fang tilted his head in confusion/Hikari, are you alright/

"Hmm." Hikari ran her fingers over each plant, feeling for weeds.

Fang whimpered and laid down, watching his master with sadness. She had never kept anything from him, not even her slight crush on her sealer when she was younger and he was still apart of the village. It hurt that she would not talk to him about what was wrong.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who had already a large pile of weeds next to him. Turning back to his own plot in which he had to weed, he grinned at the thought of his upcoming victory.

"Well I'm going to beat Sasuke anyway!" Naruto declared to himself and then started to yank out everything in sight.

Weeds and plants fell on to Hikari who was working on a plot directly behind Naruto. The girl's hands stopped for a moment but then continued, ignoring the on spray of plants as her mind began to wander back to her previous thoughts.

"HEY YOU!" the owner of the garden called out to the chuckling Naruto.

"Oh, hi lady. Pretty cool, huh? . . . uh, what's wrong?"

"You pulled up the weeds and you also pulled up all my plants. Those were special herbs I've been growing and you destroyed them!" the woman snapped beating Naruto soundly.

Silver Fang meanwhile sniffed a rather large pile of weeds and herbs, searching for his master. Hikari's plot was weed free now but she had not moved from where she had been sitting when she was done. Detecting the light scent of strawberries among the greens, Fang dug into the pile and yanked a dazed Hikari out by her coat.

/Hikari, are you alright/

"Hmm."

"OH! Hikari, are you alright dear?" the woman asked, rushing to the Himura's side.

"Hmm."

Come inside and let's get you cleaned up. Allowing a blind child to take on missions and become a ninja. You poor thing." The woman cooed as she ushered Hikari into the house.

'Hmm, looks as if everyone in town finds Hikari weak now that she no longer hides the fact that she is blind. I wonder if that is why she is acting so odd today.' Kakashi thought, watching his silent female genin let the woman fawn over her.

* * *

Hikari tossed another soda can into her basket, wading her way through the water. Silver Fang raced about the water in search of garbage and upon finding a candy wrapper snatched it up and raced back to Hikari who took it and put it in her basket. Hikari remained silent the whole time, only occasionally stroking Fang's head in reward for bringing her something. Water sprayed the Himura as Naruto tripped over a rock and was washed down stream.

"Hmm."

Just as Naruto went over the edge Sasuke managed to grab hold of the blonde's foot while he himself was holding onto a wire that he had attached to a tree.

"You are such a loser."

"Are you alright Hikari? You are totally soaked." Sakura said, after she finished cheering on Sasuke for his amazing save.

"Hmm."

"Is she okay, Sensei?"

"Hmm? Did you say something Sakura?"

'Why do I even bother with these two?!'

* * *

/Whisker boy is an idiot. / Silver Fang muttered, watching the scene unfold.

"HEY! HEY! Not there, we are supposed to go the other way! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled at the dog he was trying to walk.

"What a loser."

"Of course, he just has to pick the biggest dog."

"Hmm."

"Stop pulling, would you? You're not supposed to go over there. That's not a place for dogs, that's a minefield!"

Naruto screamed as the mines went off. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto and then sighed wearily in unison. Fang on the other hand snickered, happy that the dog had listened to him about leading Naruto into the minefield.

/Well that cheered me up but I wish it would have gotten some sort of response from Hikari. / Fang said, not caring whether the Himura heard him or not since it was obvious the girl was barely aware of her surroundings.

* * *

'What am I going to do when the time comes? What will I decide?' Hikari thought, rolling another layer of pale yellow paint onto the exterior of a house.

Naruto painted furiously, trying to once again beat Sasuke who was painting at a slower, more leisurely pace. At the same time the two boys reached for the bucket of paint to refill their trays. Both glared at one another, Naruto pulled hard at the bucket just as Sasuke let go. The bucket went flying and landed on top the genin to the left of Naruto and Sasuke.

/Are you alright, Hikari/

"AHH! Hikari, are you okay?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Look what you did Naruto!" Sakura accused the blonde from where she stood on the other side of Sasuke.

"What? It was Sasuke's fault!"

"Don't blame Sasuke for your own stupidity!"

Hikari ignored the fighting and pulled the bucket off her head, placing it by her side. Silver Fang managed to get his bandana off his neck and handed it to Hikari. Hikari took the bandana and wiped paint out of her eyes while patting Fang on his head in thanks.

"Hikari, I'm really, really sorry. It was all Sasuke's fault. He-"

"It's alright, Naruto. I'm fine." Hikari said softly.

The three other genin watched in surprise as the paint splattered girl went back to painting as if nothing happened. Yellow stained her white and silver hair, her clothes, and her pale skin but she didn't seem to notice it. There was something seriously wrong with there teammate, all three could see it but an invisible barrier seemed to have formed around the Himura girl preventing them from even talking to her.

Fang watched his mistress for a moment before setting his eyes on the blonde genin next to Hikari. A growl escaped his throat and Naruto gulped as he looked down at the pissed off wolf who would be taking out its anger on the ramen loving genin in the next moment.

* * *

Team seven walked down the street, Naruto being supported by Sakura and Sasuke while Kakashi, Hikari, and Fang walked a step behind.

"Look at you, your hopeless, Naruto." Sakura declared, breaking the silence.

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke stated, making Naruto growl, break free of the two and lung towards the retreating Sasuke.

Sakura moved her hand in front of Naruto, blocking the boy from attacking her crush, "If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself."

"I guess we're not making a lot progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi sighed and then glanced down at the white-haired girl next to him.

'It's bad enough with those two fighting all the time but Hikari isn't responding to anything, not even that yellow paint falling on her got her to react. This could become dangerous if she doesn't snap out of it soon. This must have something to do with the talk she had with the Hokage.'

"That's right our teamwork is all messed and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else?"

"Not everyone, just you. Face it; I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

'They are actually getting alone worse than before if that's possible.' Sakura groaned.

'I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions. There are still ninja out there that can out fight me. I have to hone my skills so I can beat them.' Sasuke thought, remembering Haku and Kane and how skilled the two were.

The memory of the two stronger ninja then him that were near his own age, made him furious especially at the thought of the arrogant dragon master. Every time he thought of Kane, the image of what he saw when he followed Hikari into the forest brought his blood to a boil.

_Kane knocked Hikari down to the ground, straddling her hips and leaning in so close that his nose was almost touching hers. The position was compromising but his voice was sarcastic and cruel sounding, "I guess you don't remember me. That hurts. I see you are still blind. Such a shame, you would be perfect otherwise. You have grown more beautiful than last time though. Like an Aisuhana . . ." _

"_Very much like an aisuhana. The thing about flowers though is that they are so fragile and sometimes even the slightest of touches makes them fall apart." Kane breathed in deeply and continued, "I love the smell of blood. The end of a life . . . It's amazing to just watch the life disappear from the person's eyes. You're eyes are so affected by blindness I would usually not bother but your unique beauty makes up for it. You death will be so beautiful. I can hardly contain myself. Your death will be the most stunning I have ever seen." _

_Hikari didn't respond vocally but glared angrily at Kane who brushed his lips against hers most likely to piss her off even more._

Sasuke clenched his fists, focusing his anger on the nearest outlet, which was the glaring Naruto. There was no way he would allow himself to get angry over the fact that the dragon master had been a bit affectionate with Hikari.

Kakashi looked up at the sky upon hearing a hawk cry and saw a bird circle overhead, "Alright guys, let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Any way I need to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

"I've decided." Hikari suddenly announced, causing her team to turn to look at her.

"Decided on what Hikari?"

"Nothing to concern yourself, Naruto. I have to go talk to the Hokage. See ya." Hikari sighed, giving her team a cheery wave.

"Well that was weird." Sakura said, frowning at the sudden change in Hikari's attitude.

'CHA! She is so bi-polar!'

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait, Sasuke! I'll go with you." Sakura called following Sasuke as he started to leave. "So why don't we- I mean you know . . . let's do something more personal . . . I mean to improve our teamwork and all."

"I swear you are just as bad as Naruto. Instead of flirting why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger. Let's face it; you're actually worse than Naruto."

'He's right. What have I really done on our missions? Nothing . . . zip.' Sakura cried mentally.

"Don't worry Sakura. Just forget about Sasuke. You and me can work on our teamwork all day!"

Kakashi sensing the pink haired girl's anger disappeared in a puff of smoke, 'Huh? Sensei disappeared? Is he giving us some alone time?'

* * *

"_There is something else I think you should know Hikari before Itachi tells you himself. Remember I am doing this for your own good."_

"_What are you talking about, Lord Hokage?"_

"_Your feelings towards Itachi before the massacre, what were they?"_

_Hikari felt a slight blush reach her cheeks and bowed her head to hide it, "I saw Itachi as someone I could trust . . . the only one I could trust. We were dreadfully close."_

"_And his feelings for you?"_

"_I was his student and someone to talk to I suppose."_

"_You never felt that he was in any way attached to you."_

"_What? I don't understand."_

"_After the massacre ANBU found this scroll by Itachi's and Sasuke's deceased parents."  
_

_Hikari felt the scroll being placed in her hands and unrolled it, her fingers roaming over it to try and decipher what it says. Chakra filled letters heated up underneath her fingertips, helping her to identify the writing on the scroll. The chakra was familiar to her, knowing it better than anyone else who it belonged to._

'_Itachi wanted me to see this. He wouldn't transfer his chakra into these words if he didn't want me to see it.'_

"_I- Lord Hokage. This can't be right. There must be some sort of mistake."_

"_I am afraid not. And it seems that Itachi's and Sasuke's father did not agree to this which may have angered Itachi-"_

"_He killed them because of this?" Hikari whispered, tightening her grip on the scroll._

"_I am afraid that it could be a possibility Hikari but I am sure that could not be the lone reason for killing the entire clan."_

'_I caused it. I ruined Sasuke's life.'_

* * *

"Lord Hokage?"

"Hikari?" The 3rd Hokage looked at the paint splattered girl before him in surprise.

"I was hoping to have a quick word with you if you have a moment. It won't take long."

"I do have a meeting but I have a few moments. Sit down."

"I have come to a decision . . . I want to leave the village."

"I see."

"I don't feel safe here and it would be best for Leaves that I pick a suitor from another nation. I will pick someone from one of my sister clans and leave to Snow Country to marry them."

"Are you sure about this, Hikari?"

" . . . Yes. I would like to leave as soon as I can."

* * *

AN: Haha! Finally back, my junior year of high school has ended and I have never been so relieved. I'm exhausted. Anyway here you go.

READ & REVIEW!!!


	18. The Duty of a Lady

AN: Okay, so you have no idea how sorry I am that it took me so long to update. My parents told me that I had to take a break from writing because it was my senior year of high school and I need to focus on school and college stuff. Luckily I only have about 7 to 8 more weeks of school left and am trying my best to keep from losing it as I wait for summer break and graduation. I will be so glad when its all done with. Alright, so please forgive me and I promise you that I am almost done with the next chapter already.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Duty of a Lady **

* * *

/Hikari, why couldn't I come in with you to talk to the Hokage? /

"I just wanted to talk to the Hokage by myself. Come on. I want to get washed up and then we can go to the store and get you some treats for dealing with me in a grumpy mood."

/ There is nothing you can give me that will make up for this very boring day. I had no one to listen to my insulting people. You didn't even yell at me for telling that dog to drag Naruto into the minefield. /

"How about a- wait a minute you told that dog what?" Hikari stopped walking and gave the wolf a stern look.

/Never mind. Let's go home. /

"Uh-huh, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that thing with the minefield and you don't tell Rye that I was spacing all day. Deal?"

/Do I still get a treat? /

"We'll see."

/Fine. Deal. /

"Honestly Fang, did you really need that big of a bone. It's almost as big as you are."

/It's so beautiful. I think I may cry. Thank you Hikari! /

Hikari giggled, "Yeah, yeah. I guess you deserve it considering I took so long getting cleaned up."

/I love the Inuzuka clan. Hikari I will love you forever if you marry someone from that clan. /

Hikari snorted, "I'll keep that in mind Fang. Now, lets have some fun because starting tomorrow I must start my duties as the heir of the Himura clan."

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to wear a kimono, Rye." Hikari sighed as she sat Indian style on her bed.

"Because it is tradition and Hiashi-sama said so. Now stop complaining. Rae, thanks for handling this situation. No one else can take her complaining."

"That's because they all try to put pounds of makeup on and ugly, weirdo hairdos. I just want something simple. Plus I trust Rae."

The black haired twenty-two year old woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "Thanks sweetie. Don't worry about anything; I won't make you look like a plastered up doll."

"Thanks Rae."

Rae nodded and gave Hikari a kiss on top her head before setting her sights on the smiling Rye, "Alright mister, get out this instant. We have work to do and we don't need a womanizing pig in here bothering us."

"That hurts but I guess I can head down to the ramen stand and get a bite to eat. See you girls later."

Rae snorted as the twenty-three year old Hyuuga left, "Get a bite to eat? Yeah right, I bet he's just going down to the ramen stand to flirt with that waitress, Ayame. What a pig!"

Hikari grinned at her friend. She couldn't help but love Rae and think of the woman as an older sister. Rae was her role model, being beautiful, smart, and wicked strong.

'I wish those two would just admit that they liked each other. Too bad Rye is such a player.'

Rae turned to face the white haired thirteen year old, "Time to get started. Think you can endure a couple hours of torture?"

Hikari panicked, "A couple of hours of torture?!"

"Kidding, go take a bath. I need to get a few things, k?"

* * *

_A half an hour later_

* * *

"There is nothing like a warm bath to relax body and mind." Hikari sighed, flopping down on to her bed, next to the dozing wolf.

/That's nice. /

"Alright, I got some kimonos that should be perfect for you."

"Where did you get them? I don't have any kimonos."

"The Himura compound, Kit."

Hikari nodded but said nothing, not knowing what to say. Rae placed the kimonos on the bed and delicately unfolded each silk kimono. Smoothing the fabric out, Rae studied each bolt of fabric, trying to decide which color would fit the Himura heir best.

"I can't decide. Which kimono would you like to wear? There is a red one with black dragons, a green one with cranes, a brown one with red leaves, a navy blue with silver koi, oh wow that's beautiful, then there is a royal purple with a tree stitched in gold and a light blue one with a gold and silver stitch mountain landscape on the obi -"

"Those are all my mother's aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think so. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah . . . Rae, thank you."

Rae smiled, "Your welcome, Kit. Um, some of these are a bit big for you I think. Hmm, the purple, green, and navy blue ones look about your size . . ."

"The blue one then."

"Great. Now, first put on the tabi socks and then the juban."

Hikari rolled her eyes, "No really, Rae?"

Rae smirked and tossed the socks at the girl, "Oh shut up and hurry. You are going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rae ended up helping the fumbling Hikari with her white obi which took both girls still another twenty minutes before they could stop laughing and fix it. Then Rae forced Hikari to weave her white and silver hair out of her face with a navy blue ribbon. Hikari's pale face flushed red as she remember the other day with Sasuke telling her to pull back her hair with a ribbon.

'God, what is wrong with me? I'm thinking about Sasuke! Maybe I need to go back to the hospital because there is clearly something wrong with my head.' Hikari thought, shaking her head.

"Oy, stop that Hikari!" Rae said, rapping the younger girl on her head with a paper fan.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Then don't move, at least not until I am finished."

"Sorry, just thinking. I forgot you were doing my hair." Hikari said, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

Rae grinned and poked the girl with the fan, "Oh and what were you thinking about so avidly."

"Nothing!"

"Then why is your face so red? Daydreaming about your dates?"

Hikari clenched her fists and ducked her head so Rae would not see her anguished face. Rae sensed the girl's stiff form and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine. Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done." Rae said getting up and helping Hikari up.

"I guess we can go then." Hikari mumbled, brushing the wrinkles out of her kimono.

/Hikari, what about my bandana? You said that you had it cleaned./

"Oh, right Rae, can you put Fang's bandana on him? It's in Rye's room, on his dresser I think."

Rae flushed red but nodded, "Sure, be right back."

Hikari sighed and walked to her dresser, sorting through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a scroll, she tucked it in her sleeve just as Rae reentered the room.

"Hey Hikari, did you have Rye send a note to your Jounin sensei telling him why you would not be able to attend to missions and training today?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because that idiot forgot to send it to Kakashi." Rae said waving the note in her hand, "Leave it to him to forget. It was still on his dresser next to Fang's bandana. "

/Idiot/ Fang mumbled, hopping down the bed and walking over to Rae so she would put his bandana on.

Hikari's blind eyes twitched in annoyance, "I can't believe he forgot . . . Fine, I need an escort anyway. I'll ask Kakashi-sensei to bring me to the Hokage. We usually go to see the Hokage in the morning to get missions anyway."

Rae finished tying the bandana on the wolf and stood, pressing a paper fan into the girl's hand. "You do remember how to use that as a weapon right? I know the Himura clan learns such things."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. You go ahead to the ramen stand and give Rye a beating for me."

* * *

/Should you really be walking around by yourself? I thought we were going to the meeting spot? We are already late./

"Fang, you know Kakashi-sensei is always late. Why sit there and have to deal with a million questions from Naruto and Sakura?"

/You have a point there./

"Don't worry Fang, I am going now." Hikari mumbled, dreading the thought of having to even tell her team about what she was doing.

"Sasuke, I'm going to beat you. Believe it!" Naruto's voice carried to the girl's sensitive ears as she continued to slowly walk to the bridge.

"Naruto, you leave him alone!" Sakura snapped.

Hikari stepped onto the bridge, pulling her hands together in front of her so they disappeared within her sleeves, "Are you already fighting?"

Three pairs of eyes bore into her as she remained standing straight and calm, ignoring their curious gazes upon her. Silver Fang sat next to her, his body stiff and head held high with pride.

"Eh, Hikari why are you wearing a kimono?"

"Because . . ." Hikari let out a sigh, "I have to."

"What do you mean, Hikari?" Sakura asked, confusion crossing her features.

"Since I am the last of my clan I have duties I must perform."

Naruto blinked and pointed at Sasuke, "Wait a minute, what about Sasuke? How come he doesn't have any duties?"

"Shut up dobe."

"What did you ca-"

"I have different duties then Sasuke. I am a female and of a different clan. We have different duties Naruto?"

"What are your duties then Hikari?"

"Do you remember when Kakashi-sensei was explaining about my clan? How in my clan, there are few that make it to old age?"

"Yes, he told us that."

"Well, because of the high possibility of my death and because I am the last of my clan I must make sure it will survive after me. Therefore I have agreed to the terms stated in my clan's laws about such emergencies . . ."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I have to be married by my fourteenth birthday-"

"WHAT?!"

Hikari clamped her hands over her ears as Sakura and Naruto screamed. Sasuke remained silent and unmoving though his eyes widened in shock. Sensing that they wouldn't yell anymore, Hikari removed her hands from her ears and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well I need to have an heir to take my place, maybe two if I am lucky to live so long. That is why while the Chunin exams are going on and all those ninja from different nations are here I am going to be . . . spending time with a few of them from my sister clans."

"You mean you are dating?"

"Until the end of the Chunin exam and then-"

"Wait, you have to date people like Sasuke?!"

"Uh-"

"Good morning everyone." Kakashi interrupted, saving Hikari from having to answer the humiliating question.

"Ah, Sensei, Hikari has to get married by 14!"

"I know Naruto, I am well aware of the rules of the Himura Clan when only one is left. Hikari is going to meet with the each heir of her two sister clans today. Rye told me last night."

'That explains why Rye didn't send the letter, he told Kakashi in person. Ah, stupid idiot, I didn't even have to come here then.'

"So I can go then since you know I won't be here for whatever you wanted us to be here for."

Kakashi nodded and smiled cheekily, "But a lady should always have someone escort her to her 'duties'. We will walk you to the Hokage."

Hikari's eye twitched, images flashing through her mind of different scenarios if she had her team with her to meet her potential husband-to-be. Fang snickered, almost as if he realized what the girl was thinking.

"That's okay Kakashi-sensei. You really don't have to. I don't want to make you guys go out of your way for me."

Kakashi pulled out his book, "We actually need to go see the Hokage to discuss our next mission. Come along."

'Damn.' Hikari cursed silently but started to walk with her team, trailing behind Kakashi.

"So Hikari, are you going to have to go out on a date with the bastard?" Naruto asked, gesturing towards Sasuke.

'Thank you Naruto.' Hikari thought sarcastically as she ignored the glares she was getting from Sakura.

"No Naruto. You see, I am only dating those who have been sent by their clan to try and win me over. Other clans find having someone from the Himura clan beneficial to their clan's power. Sasuke can have a date with me since I have no choice in who I date but I highly doubt his royal painess would do something so beneath him. "

Naruto stopped walking as he burst into laughter. Sakura, who must have deemed it safe to leave Sasuke to walk with Hikari, stopped as well to hit Naruto for laughing at Hikari insulting Sasuke.

"Ow Sakura. What was that for? I didn't even do anything! Believe it!"

Hikari rolled her eyes and continued to walk slowly next to Sasuke who was glaring at her. Turning her head to him, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Sasuke I couldn't help it, you are so easy to insult."

Sasuke grunted and looked away. Hikari tightened her fingers around the scroll hidden within her sleeves. Her mood sobered immediately, remembering everything that had occurred to her in the past few days and her soon to be future.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What about you? Aren't you worried about your goals?"

Sasuke frowned and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Hikari shrugged, "I want to avenge my mother's death but I am worried that facing my mom's murderer I will die in the process. If I die then so does my clan and so I have to make sure my clan will go on before I can avenge my mom. So why aren't you worried?"

" . . . I'll kill him."

Hikari sighed, "I figured but your clan is screwed if you die killing him. . . I've already thought about doing something like that. My mom would be pissed as hell if I actually did that though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Whatever."

Hikari rolled her eyes and pulled out the scroll, "Here, this belongs to your family. Though I don't suggest you read it until later."

'Later so you don't kill me when I am in this body binding outfit. I could never defend myself in a kimono.'

"Hn, what is this?"

"Read it later and find out . . . and Sasuke, you know I am sorry about what he did."

"You're an idiot. What the hell do you have to be sorry for? That had nothing to do with you." Sasuke snapped and walked on, leaving the girl to walk baby steps in the kimono.

'I hope you are right Sasuke.'

"So Hikari are you dating anyone from this village?"

Hikari gave a shrug, "I have no idea Sakura. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Team seven entered the Hokage's office where the Third Hokage sat behind his desk reviewing files of the genin from Snow Country. In the room with him stood seven genin all around their age. All turned and looked at the leaf team when they entered. One fifteen year old genin smirked upon seeing them and team seven was quick to realize who it was.

"YOU!" Naruto pointed at the fifteen year old while Sasuke growled in fury at the older boy.

Hikari frowned but a familiar smell reaching her nose made her stiffen.

"Kane Kuroko."


End file.
